


Let's play house

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Braxton Hicks Contractions, Breastfeeding, Brotherly Love, C-Section, Come Eating, Complete, Difficult Pregnancy, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Family, Discussion of Abortion, Discussion of Adoption, Drunk Sex, Epilogue, Facials, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Graphic Birth/Surgery, Graphic Description, Growing Up, Kink Meme, Lies, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OC Parents - Freeform, Open Adoptions, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy complications, Pregnant Sex, Reality, Scratching, Secrets, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, UKUS, Unplanned Pregnancy, false labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young, carefree, and too drunk to tell each other 'no'. Their journey wouldn't be easy, but maybe they would learn to lean on each other.</p><p>-Complete-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, the omega reproductive system works on a quarterly system. Four years every year with menstruation the week prior to a heat. The male omegas cannot father children because they possess no sperm.

[Week One]

If someone were to ask Alfred F. Jones how he felt about himself. The teenager would stare you down with those pretty blue eyes, cock an eyebrow at the question and have no shame in admitting that he believed male omegas had the shittiest luck in the biological world. Firstly, they were born with a dick that acted more like an elongated clitoris, and secondly, despite having a dick, the week before their heats they menstruated. Don’t even get him started on heats! Having a heat four times a year, unless pregnant, was a miserable outcome. One could call it inter-sexed, but Alfred called it unfair. On top of the knowledge that the following week would bring aching, burning need for an alpha to knot him, this week he had to shove tampons up his ass to keep from ruining his clothes with blood. 

Luckily, everyone knew Alfred’s personality well enough to know that they should never ask such sensitive, intimate questions to the loudmouth. He got a sickening sense of joy watching those around him squirm uncomfortably from the things he said. His friends knew to expect it by now, but every so often a new person would mingle into his group and leave with flaming cheeks. Alfred suspected Gilbert was keeping a running tally of how many alphas the omega sent packing in a week. 

When Alfred was on his period, though, he tended to get a bit mouthier and a bit more snappish. Alfred inherited his omega-father’s genes and had a very difficult time during menstruation and heats. His cramps were terrible, his hormones shifty, and his libido off the charts. Half the time the American didn’t know if the ache inside was worse during his heat or his period. 

Despite how miserable he felt the omega was still forced to go to school. He lived in a very traditional pack family, but education was a right for every child regardless of nature. His omega-father didn’t want him to miss two weeks out of every quarter because that would defeat the purpose of Alfred going to school. Omega rights activists didn’t fight for decades to have equality for Alfred to slack off because of cramps. 

The first morning of his period, Alfred woke up to the miserable sight of his alarm clock unplugged and the churning knowledge that he was going to be late for school. Grumbling the entire time, the omega managed to dress himself and grab a bite to eat before jogging out the door. His high school wasn’t very far from his house, and Alfred really enjoyed the walk. Mostly because he enjoyed watching the resident omegas fawn over the newest arrivals to the neighborhood: the Kirkland Family. They possessed five strapping alpha sons with dazzling accents and devilish good looks. Alfred thought it all a bit silly, because the only alpha even in their age group was Arthur Kirkland and that punk dyed his hair green last year. 

He walked past the Kirkland’s house, blue eyes widening just a fraction as Arthur stepped off the front porch with a new piercing above his lip. It was kind of cute, but that was just Alfred’s hormones talking too loudly. He’d never had very good luck with alphas. His last few boyfriends were all assholes and Alfred wasn’t quite ready to dip back into the dating pool. “Mornin’,” he greeted to be friendly, eyebrows furrowing as Arthur shot him a quick wink. Ugh, Alfred moaned as he stomped faster to class, Arthur Kirkland was such an asshat. A greeting was not an invitation to flirt. Idiot. 

School passed by in the same boring routine it did every week. It was fairly monotonous. Homework was handed out, lectures given, homework was graded, tests given, and physical education was encouraged. Honestly, the best part about the weekday was lunch. The lunchroom was the only place Alfred could work out his pent up energy. His little group of friends usually chatted, joked, laughed, or told stories from their day. 

Not this time.

Despite his best efforts to avoid Arthur Kirkland like the plague, he’d run into the senior at least five times since that morning. One of the alphas of their group, Gilbert, was positive the alpha wanted to personally invite Alfred to his party that Saturday. It would be cutting really close to Alfred’s heat, but he totally planned on going to get rip-roaring drunk. Kiku, sweet, trusting beta that he was, believed their meetings were coincidental. Alfred refused to believe that theory, especially since the alpha made an effort to walk near or touch the omega. It was a bit enticing, but Alfred didn’t have plans on throwing himself into the shark tank. Omegas from all over the city wanted Arthur Kirkland and as far as Alfred was concerned, they could have him. 

“Oh, hello,” the smooth English accent purred into his ear, “is this seat taken?” 

Alfred barely managed to keep from jerking away from the sexy, stupid accent. He wasn’t going to give the alpha the satisfaction of knowing he’d startled him. The omega looked over at the teenager awkwardly hovering between sitting down and leaving. The American smirked, finding the unbalanced alpha to be a sweet sight. It was almost like seeing a large puppy trying to figure out if they were allowed to play too. 

“You can have it,” Kiku cut in with a smile hidden behind his turkey sandwich. Alfred tossed his best friend a look of ultimate betrayal as Arthur slipped into the seat beside him. They were pressed together with knees and elbows digging into the other’s personal space. Alfred wanted to hate it, but the light blush settling across his cheeks told another story. 

“You were in a hurry this morning,” Arthur spoke into his ear, actually startling the omega that time. The jerk even had the audacity to laugh as Alfred jerked away from the sudden voice in his ear. “Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to startle you.” His hand gently rested on the omega’s shoulders before dipping down to cradle his lower back. “We’ve been neighbors for over a year now and now that you’re single again I thought maybe you’d want to grab something to eat after school.”

Giggles and snickers went up around the table as Alfred choked on his milk. “D’what?” He asked, coughing again to clear his throat. His cheeks were burning bright red at this point, drawing more teasing from his friends. 

The alpha looked a bit unsure of himself as he looked around the table. He was uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. “I’m asking you out on a date.” When a few catcalls went up around the table, Arthur frantically ducked his head, “A pretty omega like you shouldn’t remain single for too long.” 

The proposal had started out so well, but ended on such a bad note. It seemed that even Arthur realized his wayward babbling wasn’t winning Alfred’s heart. “So if I were ugly you wouldn’t even consider asking me on a date?” Alfred growled sharply, glaring at the English alpha as he stood up and stomped towards the lunchroom door. The omega disappeared into the school’s library, sighing in content as he kicked his feet up and opened his backpack to begin reading the newest Captain America comic. He’d just gotten comfortable when a shy omega came over to him and whispered softly that he was leaking through his jeans. 

“Motherfucker.”


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties at the Kirkland house were always the bomb. Alfred just didn't realize he'd be leaving the next morning with more than a hangover, a sore ass, and Arthur's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, copious amounts of sex, silly teenage logic, and even a bit of fluff.

(Week Two)

The party at the Kirkland house was in full swing by the time Alfred managed to sneak out of his bedroom window. His parents were gone for the weekend, but his older brother was ‘supposed’ to be watching him. It wasn’t that Alfred was a bad kid or anything, but his parents ran a traditional household. While Alfred was expected to finish school, the end-goal for him was ‘supposed’ to be marriage and children. Alfred hated that idea and planned to leave as soon as he graduated. His grades were great and the omega knew he’d have very little trouble getting into a good program. He liked alphas, but he didn’t like the idea of settling down to raise children. 

Since it was so close to his heat, his parents wanted Matthew there to prevent anything from happening. Alfred became notorious flirty the days before his heat. The toys just didn’t do it for him anymore and his body was ready for a heat-fling. He wished he was still in a relationship because he would have the alpha in his bedroom as soon as the two left. His parents would have killed him if they knew how many times he’d brought his boyfriends home for a little foreplay while they traveled for business trips. 

Unfortunately, Alfred broke up with his asshole boyfriend right before the end of summer. He’d been single since then, but it hadn’t been all that bad of an experience. Alfred had never been the type of omega that needed a boyfriend, but he did like affection. He missed having someone to rub against when he had a headache or when he needed someone to talk to that wasn’t his brother or friends. Plus, this was his first night off his period and he wanted to have some fun before he was locked in a room for his heat. Damn his parents for not letting him use suppressants. 

Maybe it was that need for affection and fun that led Alfred strolling into the filled Kirkland house. The two of them were starting a tentative relationship and he’d promised the alpha that he would show up that night. So, he pulled on his best pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt before strolling down the street. Kirkland parties were always a big deal. Teenagers from every high school in the city were there and Arthur’s older brothers always supplied alcohol. Alfred slipped through the crowd, laughing as an alpha he knew from last year’s track-and-field competition greeted him with a shot of tequila and his outstretched arm. There was a band of lime salt running down his wrist. 

God, Alfred loved tequila. 

The seventeen-year-old gave the alpha a cocky grin as he tossed the shot back with a flick of his wrist. The alcohol burned his throat, but another heat rolled across his spine as he licked his tongue down the alpha’s wrist to gather up the lime salt. An omega with a mouthful of fresh cut lime slipped her hand around his chin to pull their mouths together. He moaned softly around the lime, biting down as the juices ran down their chins. Cheers went up around them as Alfred pulled back, laughing as he wiped his mouth clean of juice. 

When he moved to nudge the omega beside him, his blue eyes locked with the green eyes of his host. After Arthur pissed him off in the lunchroom, the alpha sought him out to apologize. Alfred accepted it, but they hadn’t agreed on a potential ‘date’ just yet. Mostly the omega was enjoying the way Arthur went out of his way to greet him and even brought him snacks at lunch. Alfred might not be ready to date him, but dammit it was sweet watching the English teen try so hard. Alfred licked the remaining juice off his lips and nodded towards his empty shot glass. A silly, almost drunk smile settled across Arthur’s face as he held up another shot and chunked it back. Oh, Alfred loved a good challenge. He stole the next shot from Gilbert, tipping it back as the sharp taste of vodka assaulted his taste buds. Arthur looked rather impressed as he held out a cup for Alfred to come take from him. 

Gilbert squawked for the omega to get him another drink, but Alfred ignored him as he walked over to accept the outstretched red cup from their gracious host. “What’s in it?” He asked as he smelled the liquid. Smelled a bit like mint and strawberry. He stuck his tongue in and found that it tasted like n Slurpee. The omega hummed happily, tipping back the cup to take another drink. 

“Don’t drink too fast,” Arthur warned as he pulled the cup from the American’s hand to take his own drink. “My brother spiked it. You can’t even taste the alcohol in it.” 

Alfred raised his eyebrow as he stole the cup back, drinking again. “That’s dangerous,” the omega joked, licking his lips free of the red slush. “It’s good, though. This whole party was a good idea. We haven’t had a good party in months.” He scanned the living room with a half-smile and watched the students mingle between themselves. The dining room furniture had been cleared out and a redheaded DJ managed the songs so everyone could dance. Alfred had never been a good dancer, but he loved the energy of it. 

“That’s what Gilbert told me,” Arthur mentioned with a shrug, stealing the cup from Alfred again and gulping down a large portion. His green eyes were growing darker the more he drank. Alfred thought they were beautiful. “I threw this party hoping you’d come,” the English teen mentioned with an embarrassed grin. “The last party we had you were tying to have such a good time, but your boyfriend wouldn’t let you dance.”

“Yeah, he was an asshole.” The omega agreed as he took the cup again to finish the slushie off. His entire body shivered as he tasted the alcohol concentrated at the bottom of the cup. His face was beginning to feel really hot. He leaned a bit closer to Arthur because it was sweet to think he threw this party just to give the omega a good time. It also meant that Gilbert was a collaborating asshole. He was the one that said Arthur was trying to invite him to the party. He’d have to remember to thank the jerk for guiding Arthur. “That’s actually really sweet, Arthur.” His cheeks took on a soft pink color as Arthur reached over to run his thumb along the corner of Alfred’s lip. He pulled his thumb back to taste the remaining slush off his thumb. 

“You deserve someone to be sweet to you,” the alpha mumbled, licking his lips as he let his hand rest on Alfred’s hip. “I was being serious about that date.” Arthur said hopefully, peeking through his bangs to see if the omega looked interested in his words. 

“I know you were,” the teenager answered, his blue eyes dancing in the light as his smile turned teasing, “I’m just seeing how long it takes you to impress me. I have to say,” Alfred reached down to cover Arthur’s hand with his own, “you’re doing a fairly good job.” 

Arthur’s large eyebrow shot into his hairline. “Yeah?” He quipped, tugging the omega close until their hips were pressed together. “Maybe you want to dance?” The alpha swooped his hips down to grid against Alfred’s front, forcing their crotches to brush together. 

“Fuck, yes.” Alfred cheered, hooking his finger into the alpha’s front belt loop to drag him into the mess of teenagers dancing in the dining room. Another cup of spiked punch found its way into the American’s hand as he pulled Arthur into the crowd. He gulped the drink, whining as Arthur pulled it away to steal his own sip. “Poacher.” He accused wildly, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck to sway with the music. 

“You’re being greedy,” the alpha shot back, wrapping an arm around Alfred’s waist to steady them both. It was obvious when they danced together that the omega was just a half-inch taller than his dance partner. He was broader too, but as Arthur buried his nose into the omega’s neck and nibbled the tanned skin it was obvious whom the alpha was. “You smell fucking amazing, love.”

Alfred laughed, tossing his head back just a bit for Arthur’s lips to reach more sensitive places. “Pre-heat, baby!” Since they were facing each other, the omega tangled his fingers in the English teen’s hair to press his nose deeper into his neck. “Best part ‘bout being an omega.”

Arthur and his dick agreed. He felt the arousal lick up his spine, but he kept it underneath his control for now. The tempo of the music changed to something a bit sexier and their reactions were nearly instantaneous. Their swaying turned to grinding and Alfred had taken to panting against his neck each time their crotches brushed together. He needed his hands free. He took a long drink of the slushie before he pressed the lip of the cup to Alfred’s lips so they could finish the drink off. Arthur dropped the empty cup on the snack table as he wrapped both arms around the pulsing body in front of him. Alfred was really getting into the music, grinding his hips and pressing as close to Arthur as possible. He was so hot. 

Alfred turned in his hold, pushing his ass against Arthur to entice the alpha to grind against him. It worked like a charm. Arthur’s arms dropped from their loose hold around his waist and tightly gripped his hips. “So fucking sexy,” he purred back into the alpha’s ear, turning his head to capture the man’s lips with his own. 

They kissed. It was all mashing lips and imploring tongues as Alfred moaned into Arthur’s mouth. It was everything the omega missed over the last few months. The scent of an aroused alpha in his nose as he teased and prodded until they couldn’t stand it anymore. Arthur’s hand pawed at his ass, squeezing and touching the round flesh. In return, Alfred reached behind him to cup the alpha’s crotch. God, Arthur was hard in his jeans and pressing insistently into his hand. 

Cupping him through his jeans was the last straw that broke Arthur’s control. He reached down to press Alfred’s hand harder against his crotch. “My bedroom’s upstairs.” He mumbled into the omega’s ear, even sucking on his earlobe to listen to that husky voice moan softly. 

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?” He hissed back to Arthur, squeezing the teenager again. His words spurred the alpha into action. A vice grip clutched around his wrist as the eager alpha dragged Alfred upstairs. They stumbled a few times, but they managed to find Arthur’s room. Alfred wasn’t one to let himself be dragged around, though, so when they finally made it to the bedroom the omega was the one to press the alpha against the door. The challenge was big in Alfred’s eyes as he dipped his hand underneath Arthur’s shirt, running his fingertips over the alpha’s nipples. “You wanna fuck me, Artie? You’re gonna have to work a bit harder than that.” 

Arthur snapped to attention and switched their positions when his shirt distracted the omega. He reached down and hooked the American’s legs around his hips. The grin stretched across his face clearly accepted the challenge. “Hard enough for you, pet?” He teased and bumped his bedroom door open. As he walked into the room, he kicked the door shut and carried the squirming American across the room to the bed. He dropped him without an ounce of finesse. The alpha smirked, cheeks a bright red as he tugged his shirt over his head and peeled his jeans down his legs. 

Alfred’s eyes were wide as he realized the damn alpha hadn’t been wearing boxers. Fuck, that was kinky. Maybe it was the liquid courage running through his veins because the omega crawled forward and lapped at the proud cock jutting from the patch of blond hair. His tongue swirled around the tip, making an obscene ‘pop’ when he pulled back to lick his lips. “You gonna fuck my face, Art? Don't they claim all omegas like sucking cock,” Alfred baited, enjoying the way his words made the dick in front of him twitch. He’d always been mouthy and it just so happened he was an absolute king at dirty talking. Arthur didn’t even know what he was getting into.

The alpha loudly moaned, tangling his fingers into Alfred’s hair to pull his loud, sinful mouth back on his cold dick. If the omega wanted a cock in his throat, then Arthur would be the one to give it to him. Slowly, he pressed his dick as far into Alfred’s throat as he could and whined once he realized the rumor was very true. Some omegas didn’t have a gag reflex. It spurred him to move faster. His ass jiggled just a bit as he fucked Alfred’s face and listened to the explicit slurping. He wasn’t going to last very much longer. He pulled back just as his dick erupted and gave Alfred a face full of cum. Lazily, he wiped the mess away from the omega’s eyes.

Moaning softly, Alfred licked the cum away from his mouth. He swayed as he plopped back against the pillows on the alpha’s bed. For just a moment, everything was spinning. “Fuck that was hot.” He mumbled, fingers wasting no time in tugging his t-shirt off to join Arthur’s clothes on the floor. He had some difficulty lifting his hips, but Arthur was at his side instantly. Together they managed to peel Alfred’s jeans off his hips until he was just as naked as Arthur. Smirking, the omega made a great show of spreading his long legs and reached down to press two fingers into his leaking ass. He giggled drunkenly, “I sucked your cock. You should return the favor.”

“I didn’t forget my manners,” Arthur snapped mischievously as he dropped to his knees between those thick thighs. His thin fingers joined Alfred’s own. “You’re so wet, love.”

“Just for you,” Alfred answered, biting off a moan as he nudged his fingers into familiar sensitive spots. He got plenty of experience getting himself off with his fingers. Dildos felt too plastic and unnatural to get him off outside of heat. He watched with half lidded eyes as Arthur disappeared between his legs and lapped at the fingers stretching the omega’s pretty, pink hole. 

Arthur pressed his thumbs between those firm cheeks, spreading Alfred wide. Light kisses were placed along his inner thighs until his skin prickled with goosebumps. It was only when Alfred whined with impatience that Arthur pressed his tongue alongside those searching fingers. The melody of moans continued overhead as Alfred writhed against Arthur’s tongue. The alpha smirked as he cupped the American’s ass and tilted his hips for better leverage. Alfred’s thighs trembled around his head as he licked the omega the edge of completion. He stopped just as Alfred’s back bowed and he desperately tried to finish. 

The omega glared at his partner, leaning up on his elbows to frown at him. “You’re an asshole for that. I was so fuckin’ close.” Lightly, he kicked Arthur’s shoulder, whining as the alpha rubbed a set of circles underneath his testicles. He was far too drunk to think reasonably. All he knew was that he wanted Arthur inside him at that exact moment. He hooked his leg around Arthur’s shoulders to pull his forward. “You need a map? C’mon, fuck me.”

“Impatient,” Arthur goaded, smacking Alfred’s thigh until he could wiggle to his bedside table. “I’m getting a condom. I’ve met your family.” He dug around until he found the one condom he owned. Arthur was experiencing a ‘dry spell’, so to speak. He’d wanted Alfred for a while and made no effort to date others. He finally found the condom and tossed it on the mattress. Kneeling before the omega, he ripped the condom wrapper open to pull the slippery latex out. “You’re not on suppressants like eighty-percent of the other omegas at school, so I know you’re not on birth control. It’s like your family believes it’s still the eighteen hundreds.” 

“Smart alpha,” the omega praised, lazily stroking his dick while he watched the alpha prepare himself. 

“Yeah, I try.” Arthur muttered as he slipped the condom down his aching cock. Just as he settled the latex over his enlarging knot a sickening ‘pop’ resounded around the room. “Fuck,” he cured as the condom rolled up underneath the mushroom head of his cock, “the condom broke.”

“Goddammit,” Alfred snapped, his hand stilling as he reached over to dig for another condom. “Where are your fuckin’ condoms? I’m literally dying over here.”

“I don’t have another one, Alfred. This,” he pulled the latex off to toss in the wastebasket, “was the only one I owned.”

“What kind of an alpha doesn’t have condoms?” He asked exasperated, a bit of a pout settling on his lips. They had a dilemma. The smart thing to do would be to get each other off by non-penetrative means, but Alfred was unreasonable when drunk. He wanted Arthur to fuck him and Arthur was going to fuck him. He spread his legs wider and pulled the alpha into a deep, longing kiss. When the omega pulled away, he reached down to tease the head of Arthur’s cock. “Just don’t cum inside me, baby doll.” He wrapped his arm around the alpha to roll them until Arthur was pressed against the mattress. “I’ll be on top and gravity will take care of everything else.”

If Arthur were sober, he would have poked holes all in that theory. He wasn’t, though, and anything sounded good if he got to fuck the wet and willing omega above him. “Lift up,” he instructed, moaning softly as he guided his cock into Alfred’s slick entrance. “Fuck,” he cursed, tightening his grip on the omega’s hips. There would be bruises there by morning if he continued holding them so tightly. He rather liked that idea. It would make their night real and hopefully he would get to experience this side of Alfred again. 

When Alfred was finally full of the alpha, he slowly started rocking his body. With each downward movement, Arthur would press upwards to fill him unlike anything else filled him before. “Damn,” he panted as he began gathering speed. This was better than any damn dildo. His thighs trembled with the effort to keep himself going, but his body was greedy. He wanted everything the alpha could give him. He fucked himself on the alpha’s cock, eyes shuttering each time that thick dick speared through his body. 

Arthur’s control was waning as he trailed his hands up to play with his partner’s chest. Every single time the alpha pinched a perky nipple he was rewarded with glorious tightening of Alfred’s ass. He wasn’t going to last. A heartbeat passed and the alpha’s control snapped. He fumbled to roll Alfred off him, only managing to halfway pull out before he splattered the omega’s fertile insides with seed. He gave Alfred an apologetic smile, “I’ll fix it, I promise.”

“I’m more upset I didn’t get to cum.” Alfred snapped, eyes narrowed as the alpha spread his legs again to dip his fingers back inside his swollen, dripping entrance. He shuddered each time Arthur pushed his fingers into his ass and scooped the pesky cum from him. It was enough to keep him hard, but he still hadn’t finished. Alfred thought he would have eternal blue-balls, but the alpha finally returned to his ass. “About time,” he mumbled, inhaling sharply as Arthur blew cool air on his swollen hole. 

“Don’t worry,” the alpha cheekily cooed, “I’m feeling rather parched.” Within seconds he had Alfred’s head buried in the pillows as he ate him out. The omega moaned loudly, riding Arthur’s face as he raced closer and closer to climax. Finally, a well-timed prod of his prostate had the omega finishing with a loud moan. Slick flooded Arthur’s face as the omega’s ass fluttered, but he continued licking him through the tremors until he was boneless against the mattress. 

Pulling away, both teenagers collapsed on the bed and turned to face each other. The party was still bumping downstairs, but the pair ignored the music and laughter. Arthur pulled the covers over their sweaty bodies and pressed a kiss to Alfred’s cheek. “You’ll stay the night?” He asked as he cupped his hand around Alfred’s hip, stroking the skin with his thumb. 

The omega yawned before shaking his head. “Parents will be home in the morning.” He ducked his head to rest on Arthur’s chest. “I’ll take a nap with you, though. Set an alarm for a few hours from now.” 

“Can do,” Arthur agreed, barely managing to set the alarm on his phone before curling back up with Alfred. 

Together, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Alfred, gravity doesn't prevent pregnancy.


	3. Week Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred doesn't realize it, but a tiny little fertilized cell is preparing to cause all sorts of troubles for his teenage mother. Too bad Alfred's too busy charming Arthur to even notice the changes in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brotherly fluff, hidden pregnancy symptoms, and sweet, awkward UkUs.

(Week Four)

“I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!” 

“I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!”

“Alfred, pick up your damn phone.” Matthew’s voice shouted from the guest bedroom. The older alpha was once more ‘watching’ his younger brother while their parents celebrated their anniversary. Mostly it meant the alpha was talking to his girlfriend online while Alfred watched scary movies. The Canadian still hadn’t forgiven Alfred for sneaking out before his heat, especially not when he returned home reeking of alcohol and alpha. Luckily, Alfred’s heat started later that day and he spent the next week pitifully mourning the loss of a real alpha cock fucking him into bliss. Matthew hadn’t brought up the fact that he smelled like sex, but maybe that was because the alpha really didn’t want to know. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say.

“I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb!”

“Alfred!” His brother shouted again, angry footsteps coming from the guestroom to stop at the top of the stairs. 

“I’m gettin’ it, hold your horses.” The omega sighed, lazily sitting up a bit as he grabbed his phone to stop the noise. He’d felt so lazy since his last heat, which was strange because his heat hadn’t lasted as long as it usually did. It was almost cut in half, actually. His omega-father said that was normal in a growing omega. Apparently his cycle was finally stabilizing. Alfred just wished he could go on suppressants to do away with them all together. 

Drumming his fingertips against his thigh, the omega scrolled through his notifications until he found his text messages. 

From Kiku - 8:57am  
Alfred, I’ve finished my part of the project. We’ll discuss it tomorrow in class.

From Mom – 10:49am  
Honey, make sure Matthew eats something. He’s looking a little thin. XOXO

From Gilbert – 11:50am  
Kirkland was happy at practice today. Maybe you should suck his dick more often.

The omega rolled his eyes, scrolling through the rest of Gilbert’s messages. The guy was a good friend of his, but he tended to send lots of meaningless texts whenever he was bored. More often than not, that was during soccer/football practice when the coach finally benched him for being too aggressive. No one knew about how he and Arthur hooked up during the party, but everyone noticed how much time the two were spending together. It also didn’t help that they were caught kissing behind the bleachers before Arthur went to practice. 

To Gilbert – 12:35pm  
You’re just jealous that he’s actually good at soccer. 

There, he knew that would get a response. Gilbert always pitched a fit when Alfred called it soccer. Most days the omega did it just to mess with him. Almost instantly he received a reply. 

From Gilbert – 12:36pm  
First off, it’s football. Secondly, Kirkland wishes he had my skills. I’ll school him in the real way to handle the ball. By the end of it, you’ll be sucking my dick. ;) 

Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes as he read the message. He should be offended by it, but this was just how they played with each other. Gilbert was a good friend and was the only one allowed to talk to Alfred like that because the omega could give just as good as he got. 

To Gilbert – 12:37pm  
It would be really hard to suck something as small as your dick. ;) 

Gilbert replied a few more times, but they were mostly angry emoticons. Alfred found it absolutely hilarious and sent back laughing ones. With his daily allowance of Gilbert done for the day, he returned to scrolling through his messages. At the very bottom of his recent folder, a single message from Arthur sat waiting to be read. He tapped the screen to read it. He tried to pretend his heart wasn’t beating loudly in his chest or that he didn’t suddenly feel like a giddy teenager. 

From Arthur -12:30pm  
I’m out of practice. Want to grab something to eat? My treat.

To Arthur -12:40pm  
Fuck yes! I’ll meet you at your house in ten.

Alfred was already rolling off the couch and jogging upstairs by the time his text message sent. He skidded to a stop outside his closet and began pulling random shirts out. After the beginning of their tentative relationship, the omega felt like he should put a bit more effort into his outfits. It was only when he was pulling a stuffy, button-up shirt out of the back of his closet that he realized how silly he was being. Alfred F. Jones didn’t dress up for anybody. He dropped the shirt to the floor of his closet and pulled his favorite Captain America shirt from the top shelf of his closet. The well-loved shirt was slowly fading after each wash, but that wouldn’t stop the American from wearing it. 

He pulled his lounge clothes off, stopping as the fabric brushed against his chest. The lightest feeling of uncomfortable tightness made itself known. The omega winkled his nose as he reached up to cup his hand around his pectoral muscle. It felt firmer than usual. A giddy grin broke out over his face as he squeezed the other side to feel a similar firmness. He was finally seeing results from his workouts! 

The teenager admired his form in the floor-length mirror in his closet, flexing his muscles so his chest puffed out just a bit more. He dropped his hands to smooth down his flat stomach, humming as he swayed his hips just a bit. His skin tingled a bit as he trailed his fingertips up his sides, mocking the same touches Arthur gave him during the party. 

“Do you normally dance in front of your mirror?” 

Alfred snapped around, growling at his laughing brother. “I had the door closed for a reason, asshole.” He stomped over and shoved his brother into the hallway. Matthew might be an alpha, but the omega wasn’t weak. He had solid muscle and the ability to use that muscle against his brother. They’d grown up wrestling together and Alfred knew his brother’s weaknesses. “Do I barge into your room? Fuck no because that’s rude.”

Matthew laughed, smacking away Alfred’s hands. “Stop being such a baby, Alfie.” He goaded as he knocked the omega’s hands away to push his brother back into his room. “You’ve been downstairs all day and suddenly you’ve decided to get up?” The alpha’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “I got my ass handed to me by Dad after your last little stunt. I love you, Alfred, but you don’t think about the consequences of your actions.” He tapped Alfred’s chest, rolling his eyes as the omega hissed in pain. “Where are you going and what time will you be back?”

He didn’t answer right away because he was too busy rubbing his sore chest. “That hurt, asshole.” He snapped and smacked the alpha’s shoulder. When the ache finally subsided, Alfred stomped back to his closet to pull his Captain America shirt over his head. It settled strangely over his chest. It felt too tight. He was constantly aware of that fact that something was pressing to his aching chest. God, Matthew always fucked things up. “I’m going to met a friend for lunch. I don’t know when I’ll get back, but I’ll try not to stay out too late.” He adjusted his shirt again before kneeling down to pull on his tennis shoes.   
“Is it just a friend?” Matthew prodded as he walked into the room to plop on Alfred’s bed. “I know you can’t talk to Dad or Mom about this stuff, but you can talk to me. I’ll…” he looked across the room with a soft sigh, “I promise it’ll get better when you graduate. You can go to a university and get a job. You don’t have to adhere to their standards.” 

Alfred stopped tying his shoes to toss a long, searching look at his brother. Matthew had always watched over him. Always shielded him from the worse of their parent’s traditional lifestyle. Matthew was his hero in so many ways, but Alfred needed to have his own secrets. He needed to live his life by his own standards. “If you have to know, I’m meeting an alpha friend.”

“Are you dating him?” The alpha repeated as he grabbed Alfred’s pillow to prop underneath his head. He rolled his eyes as Alfred groaned at the question. “I’m being serious, Alfred! Is it getting serious? If you need me to get you some birth control or condoms, just let me know.”

“Matthew!” Alfred shouted at his brother, hiding his red face in his hands. “I’ve got it covered, okay? You don’t have to worry about me.” 

Matthew chuckled softly as he combed his fingers through his wavy hair to untangle the strands. “I worry about you all the time, Alfie.” He watched as his brother finished tying his shoes and awkwardly shuffled around in his closet. Matthew sighed as he slowly sat up, “you’ve never been one for sappiness, have you?” He waved towards the door, “go on, Alfred. Have fun, but be careful.”

His brother was right. Emotions made the omega uncomfortable. He didn’t know if it stemmed from his bad break-ups, or if it was a part of watching his parent’s relationship. He loved his parents, he really did, but he considered their relationship a bit unhealthy. His omega-father took on the role of the nurturer and his alpha-father the provider. His omega-father took care of the house, the kids, and his alpha’s needs. His alpha-father carried out discipline and set the standards for the house. 

Traditional roles weren’t bad, but there was friction in the house considering Alfred refused to adhere to those rules. He’d seen his omega-father ‘spanked’ for disobedience one too many times. His alpha-father even wanted to leave his hands tied during his first heat to ‘discourage’ self-pleasure. His omega-father refused, which only caused more tension in the house. So, his father used ‘other’ methods and restricted his free time and the places he could go. Alfred sighed a bit as he thought of how fuckin’ sad it was that his alpha-father didn’t trust him. 

“Oi!” 

Alfred blinked as he looked up and realized he was walking past Arthur’s house. He rubbed his face before turning around. “Sorry, Art!” 

The English teenager grinned as he hopped off his front porch and jogged to catch up to the omega. Alfred’s face was still pink as the alpha leaned over to steal a kiss. “Bit distracted, love?”

“You have no idea,” Alfred groaned, nudging his hip against Arthur’s own. “So,” he prompted as their hips rested intimately together, “where we goin’? I could eat a horse.”

“Well, horse probably isn’t on the menu,” he joked, laughing as Alfred thumped his shoulder at such a corny joke. “There’s that Italian place on Fourth Street.”

Alfred could always go for Italian food. “Sounds good to me.” As they began walking out of their neighborhood, the omega hid his smile as Arthur’s hand kept bumping against his own. They were chatting about innate things and neither broke their stride as their hands touched. Ever so slightly, he tangled their fingers together. Arthur’s smile was blinding as he tightened his hold. 

Everything felt perfect.   
~~~~~

Their waiter was a sweet beta that kept insisting they try every single type of pasta on the menu. Arthur thought it was a bit much, but Alfred was always up for a challenge. Feliciano brought them an entire platter of pasta. Bowtie, fettuccini, penne, rigatoni, and even regular macaroni were placed before them on a steaming platter. Apparently they made the pasta in house with a special type of grain or something. Alfred stopped listening after the little Italian went into a tirade about the different types of flours. He was more focused on actually tasting the noodles before deciding which ones he liked best. 

“That’s great, Feliciano.” The omega told the waiter, smiling as he picked up his fork. “We’ll try these and let you know, okay?” Feliciano nodded with a pleased smile on his face before disappearing to the kitchen. Alfred just shook his head as he twirled his fork around a bit of fettuccini. He could practically smell the garlic butter dripping from the noodle. 

Arthur was looking at the platter with an expression of disbelief. “He can’t expect us to want to eat after taste-testing all of this, right? There’s enough food here to feed a small army.” Despite his disbelief, Arthur dug into the fettuccini. It was just as good as it looked. The lite butter on the noodles added just the right amount of flavor “This is good.”

Alfred, on other hand, didn’t share Arthur’s enthusiasm. He thoughtfully chewed on the noodles as he tried to decide if he liked the flavor. The longer he chewed, the more he decided that the noodles didn’t taste right. He grabbed his napkin to spit the half-chewed pasta into it. “Bleh,” he sputtered and reached for his soda. “Tasted off to me.”

“I think you’re losing your taste buds, Alfred.” The alpha teased as he took another bite. “Try another one. Maybe it’s just the sauce.” Arthur felt a bit bad because the pasta did taste fine to him. His alpha instincts were flaring as he tried to find something that tasted right to the omega. He took a bite of the penne. All of them were cooked beautifully, but it appeared that the garnishes and sauces turned Alfred’s stomach. 

The omega went almost green as he tried the penne. The red meat sauce smelled amazing, but the sauce left such a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He violently pushed the platter back as he grabbed his soda to sip down the sugary drink. “Fuck, man.” He rubbed his stomach as it gurgled unhappily. Sometimes he got sick after his heat, but he’d never been unable to eat. He must have caught something over the weekend. 

Arthur fretted as he reached over the platter to take Alfred’s free hand. “Hey, do you want to head back? I can call someone to pick us up.” 

Alfred wanted to shake his head to disagree, but he didn’t want the bad taste in his mouth to develop into an embarrassing fit of sickness. Arthur had held his hair back during his hangover, but hangovers were different from the stomach flu. “I’m sorry, Art.” He mumbled as the alpha flagged the waiter over for a ticket. Feliciano was so upset until they promised the pasta hadn’t made Alfred sick. 

After the alpha paid for the meal, Alfred stepped outside into the fresh air. The omega took a deep, calming breath as his stomach began to settle. Phew, he was a bit worried he would vomit all over the table. 

“Better?” Arthur asked as he stepped beside the omega. His arm was loaded down with a take-out bag. Chuckling, the alpha held the bag up for a moment. “Feliciano wanted you to have this after you’re feeling better.” He explained, gently pressing his hand along the omega’s lower back to comfort him. “We’ll have to come back on our next date to thank him.”

The omega grinned as he turned his head to look at the alpha with wide, blue eyes. “So we’re having ‘dates’ now? This wasn’t just a ‘thanks for fucking me’ lunch?”

“Oh, you’re being ridiculous!” Arthur snapped as he pinched Alfred’s side. “I tried to ask you on a date before then and you stomped off after I called you pretty.” Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred’s neck. “You silly, silly omega, of course I want to have dates with you.”

“Good,” Alfred quipped as he nuzzled his cheek on Arthur’s shoulder, “because I want to have dates with you too.” Maybe he was being ridiculous, but the American teenager swore just being near Arthur made him feel better. For the first time in a while, Alfred really felt good and it was all because of the way Arthur treated him. Alfred tended to fall in love very quickly, but for the first time in a long time he wanted to take things slow. 

He could get used to having a boyfriend that actually cared about him and cared enough to let him set the pace. An omega could get used to that kind of treatment.


	4. Week Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headaches, nausea, and mood swings, Alfred just thinks they're symptoms of a post-heat sickness. Too bad he doesn't know about the little heart beating underneath his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody Alfred, finger-fucking, masturbation, bad sex, teenage feelings, and an ominous father.

Week 6 

Alfred was trying really hard to focus on the math lesson. He fuckin’ loved complicated math, but he couldn’t seem to focus on the numbers written across the blackboard. It was his last class of the day, and he had an entire evening of homework to complete. Maybe if he finished early he could play a few video games before collapsing into bed. It should have been a fairly normal day. 

The only problem was the pounding headache rumbling behind his eyeballs. 

Every bit of light and sound around him just increased the pain in his cranium. He’d taken to gripping his pencil so tightly that his knuckles were going white. Each scratch of pen against paper or feet shuffling on the floor sent the American teenager into a fit of pain. A tiny whimper escaped his throat as the final bell rang throughout the school. On one hand, he was so damn happy school was over, but on the other hand that bell was so loud! Why did that thing have to be so damn loud? It totally wasn’t necessary. 

“Alfred? Do you need to see a nurse?” Even Kiku’s voice made him cringe in pain. The Japanese beta rarely spoke above a whisper and that was almost too much for Alfred’s headache. 

The American teenager slowly craned his neck to look over at soft-spoken friend. “Nah. It’s just a headache.” He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose until a bit of the pain went away. “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I’ll just go home and take a nap or something.”

Kiku didn’t look convinced. He frowned as he grabbed his math book to carry to his locker. “As long as you’re sure.” He cradled the book against his stomach for a moment before helping his friend pick up his backpack. “I know it isn’t any of my business,” the beta began with a worried look on his face, “but weren’t you ill this morning? Maybe you should see the nurse. You could have the flu or a virus.”

“I’m fine, Keeks.” Alfred stubbornly insisted as he took his bag from his friend. “A little headache and nausea never killed anybody. I’ve just been feeling a bit off since my heat. It’s normal, man. I know what my body is telling me and that’s to get some damn sleep.”

“No,” Kiku interrupted before the American could begin a rant, “but what if it is something serious?” 

Alfred huffed as he tugged his backpack over his shoulder. “It’s not serious, Kiku,” the American snapped, “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” He swiftly began towards the door because he wanted the conversation to be over. He might feel bad, but there wasn’t anything wrong with him. He just wasn’t sleeping well and he was stressed over school. 

He was fine. 

Kiku held his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t mean to offend you, Alfred. I’m just worried.” He wouldn’t bring it up again. “I won’t bring it up again.” 

Alfred stopped when he realized how snappish he’d been with his best friend and sheepishly turned around to apologize. “Kiku,” he began, “I’m sorry.” He gave the beta his best puppy-dog eyes, but it appeared Kiku was immune. 

“If you begin to feel worse, go to the nurse.” Kiku said before slipping out of the classroom and into the mob of students. 

Seeing his friend turn away from him just made the omega feel even more like shit. He pushed his best friend away and his head still continued to hurt. Whining to himself, the American balled his hands into fists to press against his eyeballs. He held them there until he saw splashes of red behind his eyelids. The pain didn’t go away, but he relieved just a bit of the pressure behind his eyes. He stayed like that until the hallway began to clear. 

“Kiku said you needed to go to the nurse,” Arthur’s voice cut through the darkness, a sly grin etched across his face when Alfred finally opened his eyes. The dull ache remained, but his heart did that weird flopping motion when he saw the concern in the alpha’s eyes. “You’re far too pale.” He mumbled as he walked across the classroom to press the back of his hand against Alfred’s forehead. He was checking for a fever, but it appeared the American did not have one. “No fever.”

Alfred shook his head, groaning as the motion only sent his head throbbing again. “I’m not sick, babe. I wish everyone would quit thinkin’ I am.” He mumbled as he instinctively leaned forward to press his forehead to the alpha’s shoulder. “I just have a really bad headache. I get ‘em sometimes.” He usually got them whenever he didn’t get enough sleep or didn’t get his caffeine fix. 

Arthur combed his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, gently rubbing his thumb along the side of the omega’s head. His grandmother used to do the same thing to him as a boy. She always said it soothed headaches. Of course, painkillers worked just as well. “I have some Tylenol in my locker.”

The omega slightly shook his head again. He wasn’t making the same mistake as before. “Tylenol leaves a chalky taste in my mouth.” Alfred sighed softly as he focused on Arthur’s fingers. It might be a silly thought, but he loved those fuckin’ fingers. They always gave him such pleasure. He hummed happily as his headache began to slowly slip away until the dull ache was replaced with a slight twinge. It was official; Arthur’s fingers were magical. “You have magic fingers.”

Arthur’s eyes twinkled as he continued the small, circular motion with his index finger. “I can really show you magic fingers if you come over to my place this afternoon.” He used his free arm to hook around the omega’s hips and pull their chests flush together. “My brothers are gone for the night and we’ll have the place to ourselves.” He smirked as he tugged Alfred into a kiss, breaking it only when his boyfriend pulled away. 

“I don’t know,” Alfred sighed, trying to hide the smug smirk stretching across his face, “I do have a lot of homework to do.” He reached up to play with the hairs at the base of Arthur’s neck. “Why would I waste my afternoon having you rut into me? Hmm?” 

The alpha scoffed, “I would fuck you silly, not rut into you. I have more finesse than that.” His hand dipped lower to cup Alfred’s ass, molding the firm muscle in his hands. Over the past few weeks they had been taking their relationship slow. Tentative dates and a few stolen kisses after school were the norm for the teenagers. They came together so explosively that the two agreed they needed to nurture the budding relationship beyond the bedroom. Neither boy wanted a strictly sexual relationship, even if they did enjoy each other’s bodies.

“I distinctly remember someone cumming too quickly.” Alfred snorted as he pushed Arthur’s hand away and maneuvered around his boyfriend. 

“I was drunk.” Arthur snapped playfully, snagging the back of Alfred’s shirt as the omega strutted down the hallway. “You weren’t helping anything. Your mouth is absolutely filthy, Alfred F. Jones. A nun wouldn’t be able to control themselves with you spouting filthy words into their ear.”

“I do have a talent,” the omega quipped, bumping their hips together as they walked out into the blinding sunlight. The slight ache in the back of Alfred’s head made itself known again, but he ignored it in favor of taking his boyfriend’s hand. “I suppose I can come over to your house. I’ll just tell my parents I was with Kiku or something.” Alfred slyly looked around at the empty street before reaching over to cup Arthur’s crotch. He squeezed the limp cock trapped behind a pair of sensible black trousers. “Maybe if you can catch me, I’ll let you fuck my ass again.”

The alpha gasped like he’d been struck. His hips helplessly jerked forward for a better touch to his dick, but Alfred removed his hand before the alpha could even get properly hard. A soft growl escaped his lips as the cheeky omega pecked his cheek and took off running down the street. “When I catch you, Alfred,” he called as he jogged to catch up, “you’re going to be sorry!” 

~~~~

“I thought you said I’d be sorry.” Alfred goaded, as Arthur’s fingers pressed deeper inside his ass. One, long finger ruthlessly prodded his prostate at his words, making the omega moan loudly. Goddamn, Arthur didn’t play fair at all. “Fuck you.” 

“No, darling,” Arthur cooed as he twisted his fingers again, “I’m fucking you.” Watching his boyfriend’s back arch and his thighs tremble just made the alpha feel alive. He felt connected to the teenager in front of him and he never wanted that connection to break. It wasn’t love, but it was something very close. 

Alfred rolled his eyes, tugging the alpha down for a sloppy kiss. When he finally let Arthur go, he nipped the alpha’s bottom lip until he received a swat to his thigh. Alfred pulled back with a pout. “You’re not playing fair.”

Arthur slipped another finger into his boyfriend, “you’re talking too much.” He quirked his fingers upward to torture all of Alfred’s sweet spots in one fatal swoop. “I remember you being a lot less talkative the first time around.”

“I was way too drunk the first time around to critique your technique.” Alfred teased again, inhaling sharply as Arthur licked a stripe up his cock. “Fucker, do that again.” 

“I thought my technique was lacking?” Arthur baited, green eyes twinkling as he removed his fingers from Alfred’s ass. He dipped his head down to run his tongue along the glistening hole. Alfred was a greedy lover, though. He demanded more than just a few swipes of Arthur’s tongue. The alpha wouldn’t deny his lover. He licked and slurped until Alfred’s hips rose off the bed and Arthur felt the contractions of the omega’s muscles around his tongue. 

Alfred fell back against the pillows, looking like a well-fucked omega. “Goddamn, you’re the best. Like, honestly, the god-to-honest best at that.” He sat up to return the favor, but the sound of his cell phone going off made his nose curl up in disappointment. “Who the fuck,” he mumbled as Arthur attached himself to the omega’s back, sucking a spot along his shoulder blade. Alfred swatted him away as he saw his father’s name scroll across the screen. 

From Dad – 4:50pm  
Come home now.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Alfred cursed as he wiggled from Arthur’s hold. “My dad came home early. I really need to leave.” He started to search for his clothes, but the alpha tugged him back to the bed. His hard cock nudged against Alfred’s hip. Alfred was a bit flabbergasted, sighing as he wiggled free from Arthur’s hold. “It’s my Dad, Art. We both know he’d kick both of our asses if he found out about us.”

“You’re already in trouble if he’s messaging you,” the alpha pointed out as he propped himself against his headboard. He lazily wrapped his hand around his dick, “I won’t take long, I promise. Just..” Arthur’s eyes trailed to the end of the bed before pointing down there, “just kneel at the end of the bed for me. Hands and knees?” 

It was only fair Arthur get to cum, since he always made sure the omega finished. Alfred dropped his pants on the floor and crawled back on the bed. “I guess you’re right this time. I’d rather leave knowin’ I gave you the orgasm of your life.” He straddled Arthur’s lap, teasingly rubbing his ass against the alpha’s dick. The slick still trickling from Alfred’s ass wasn’t to be wasted and the omega shuddered as Arthur used the slick for lubrication. “Like that?” He asked teasingly, blinking as Arthur nudged him towards the end of the bed. 

Arthur lightly touched himself, panting softly as he twirled a finger for Alfred to turn around. “Kneel for me, pet.” He played with his swollen testicles, whining softly as he watched the omega get on his hands and knees. “S-spread your ass, love. Go, on.” He cajoled, green eyes eagerly taking in the winking hole. From his position, Arthur could see everything his omega had to offer him and it was tantalizing. “Fuck,” he moaned as his dick leaked pre-cum. He kept his eyes trained on Alfred’s ass until he finally came into his hand. With a grimace, he wiped his hand on a dirty shirt until it was free of spunk. 

Alfred collapsed to the bed as he heard the alpha finish. If the ringing from his phone was any indication, his father sent another message. He was in so much trouble. Of course, the slightly chapped lips kissing his shoulder were totally worth it. “I have to go, babe.” He whispered regretfully, rolling onto his side to cuddle against the alpha’s chest. “Next time I’ll spend the night, okay? My dad has another business trip coming up.”

The alpha played with the ends of Alfred’s hair. “One day your dad will realize you’re not a child.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose, smiling as he nudged him off the bed. “Go on before he grounds you.”

Alfred laughed, quickly pulling his clothes on and grabbing his shoes. When he left Arthur’s bedroom he stopped for a final look at the alpha. A smile stretched slowly across his face as he watched the English teenager curl in a ball and drift to sleep. 

Honestly, Arthur was too cute sometimes.


	5. Week Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just a few weeks, Alfred's entire class will head on a field trip over the weekend. His only problem is getting his alpha-father to agree to his attendance, well that, and the little peanut rapidly growing in his belly. Good thing he has his omega-father on his side, but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: OC parents (Louis Jones Williams:omega-father from Canada and George Williams:alpha-father from US), Misunderstood Parents, Old-fashioned traits, and more hidden pregnancy symptoms
> 
> I never intended to make George a 'bad guy' in this story. Alfred's view of him differs because it's coming from the mind of a teenager. George really believes he is doing the right thing, even if it is obvious he isn't.

Week 9

“Alfred has a field-trip coming up,” Louis Williams informed his husband, turning to face the silent alpha as he read a newspaper at the table. His mate had always been a man of very few words. A man seated in tradition and a man that had a difficult time showing his tender side. Instead of words of affection, George Williams chose to show his love by providing for his family. Louis cared little for tradition. When he left Canada to marry his American alpha, he did so to leave behind the strict lifestyle of his own father. He’d been foolishly in love with George in those early days and unable to see the similarities between his mate and his father. At least George loved him and could show him the affection he needed. “It’s an overnight trip and I know he’ll want to go.”

Unfortunately, their youngest son could not see his father’s affection. He did not see the tenderness that came with George’s strict rules. They only wanted to protect the young omega. Seventeen might seem like an adult, but Alfred was still very much a child. Louis could still remember George holding the tiny infant to his chest with all the love and affection a father could give his child. It was only as Alfred became more rambunctious and more disobedient that a wall grew between his son and his mate. Their fractured relationship only caused more strife within the family. Louis fought hard for his son, but sometimes he had to put his mate first. 

“That’s not going to happen.” George turned the page of his paper once before setting it down on the table. “He’s grounded, Louis.” The alpha held out his hand for his mate to take, pulling the smaller omega into his lap. Gentle lips pressed against the soft skin behind his mate’s ear. “Even if I was stupid enough to let my teenage, omega son spend the weekend with a bunch of hormonal alphas, I can’t break a punishment.”

“You can,” Louis insisted as he turned to look into his mate’s blue eyes. Alfred’s eyes came from his father. It was like looking into a mirror. Matthew inherited his violet eyes. “He’s a good boy, George, and you continuously punishing him will drive him away from us. We’re already losing him, love. He’s going around by my maiden name at school and I know it hurts you to see Alfred F. Jones instead of Alfred Williams. You need to let off him or we’ll lose him forever.” The omega placed a hand on his mate’s chest, “he’s just a young boy enjoying life. Not much harm can come from that.”

The alpha sighed as he rested his hand on Louis’ thigh. His mate was always too easy on Alfred. If the teenager didn’t have boundaries then he would spend his time partying and ruining his reputation. George wanted his son to have a good match one day and to experience life with a strong mate. His Louis thought he lived in the old ages with his ideas, but George only wanted to protect his son. Perhaps one day Alfred would thank him for his overbearing personality. For now, though, George was determined to keep his son on a safe path. “I will talk with him, Louis.”

The omega grinned wildly, turning to hug his husband with all the strength in his arms. He might not look like much, but Louis held a lot of strength in his body. “That’s all I ask, George.” The omega wiggled out of his husband’s hold to walk across to the stove to check on supper. The casserole was baking perfectly inside, but Louis’ heart still jumped inside his chest. The last time George tried to speak to Alfred they ended up screaming at each other. He didn’t want that this time. “I need you to make an effort, hon. Alfred is a rambunctious boy.” He turned once he turned the oven down and shooed his mate upstairs. “Alfred’s upstairs taking a nap, if you want to go talk to him.” Louis turned around with a concerned frown on his face, “he’s been sleeping so much lately.” 

George grunted as he stood up from the table to begin his slow walk upstairs. When he found himself outside his son’s door, he knocked softly before entering once he heard no response. Sure enough, Alfred was curled underneath his duvet and snoring softly. George’s normally harsh features softened just a bit as he walked over and sat on the edge of Alfred’s bed. He combed his fingers through the omega’s hair, gently soothing the slight groans coming from his son. 

Alfred’s room was an absolute mess. Comic books, mystery novels, clothes, and even a few notebooks lay spread across the room in haphazard piles. Even the stuffed rabbit Louis lovingly stitched together had a special place on the teenager’s bedside table beside their last family picture. His son was still such a child and that further ignited the desire for George to protect him. If only the teenager didn’t misunderstand his motives at every turn, then they would have a much better relationship. 

“Hmm,” Alfred hummed as he slowly pulled himself from the hold of sleep. He flopped underneath his father’s hand, but finally opened his eyes to see who was touching him. Luckily, he stopped himself short of saying Arthur’s name. “Dad?” He mumbled as he slowly sat up with a loud yawn. “What’re you doin’?”

“Your mother wanted me to get you for supper.” He answered without missing a beat, letting his hand drop from the omega’s hair. “You’ve been sleeping all afternoon.” George lifted his hand to brush along his son’s forehead. “Are you sick?”

Alfred yawned again, shaking his head as he curled on his side. “No, just really tired.” His eyes fluttered again as he almost drifted back to sleep. His father’s hand in his hair jerked him awake again. “Been really tired and my stomach hurts.” 

George raised an eyebrow as he tugged the duvet away from his son. “Where does your stomach hurt?” He asked as nudged Alfred onto his back. It wasn’t time for Alfred’s heat, so that wasn’t the cause of those symptoms. He worried Alfred’s appendix was acting up. Without waiting for his son, he tugged the teenager’s shirt up to inspect the area. 

Alfred pointed to the general vicinity of his stomach. His cheeks were slowly paling because he knew Arthur had left a few bite marks along his lower back. He really didn’t need his father to see them or he would be grounded for years. He had to keep his alpha-father focused on his stomach. “It’s not like a sharp pain, but a dull ache.”

The alpha gently pressed on Alfred’s lower stomach, “Does it hurt when I press on you here?” He asked as he moved his hand further north. “Or here?” 

The omega shook his head, “it doesn’t hurt when you press on it. It just hurts, Dad.” He whined softly as he reached down to rub his stomach. His stomach felt so full and tight. God, he was so fuckin’ bloated. He could practically feel the extra weight on his stomach. 

George hummed a bit more before pulling his hands away. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong, Alfred.” He decided as he pulled Alfred’s shirt down to cover his stomach once more. “Your stomach’s probably tight from overeating.” He gave his son a pointed look as he stood up from his bedside. “Your mother said you have a fieldtrip in a few weeks. I assume you want to go.”

Alfred sat up, his hand rubbing his bloated stomach as he nodded. “Everyone else from my class is going, Dad. We’re going to the space museum and it’s gonna be so awesome.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “I want to go.”

“I know you do, Alfred.” The father sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to make the best decision for their family. Was he really too harsh on his son? Louis seemed to think so. Maybe attempting to raise his son in the traditional way hadn’t always been easy, but he was trying his hardest to give Alfred a good life. Maybe he should give Alfred a chance. “If I agree to letting you go,” he began, “you have to agree to any stipulations I give you.”

The omega’s blue eyes were bright with excitement as he nodded his head. “I’ll do anything, Dad! Please, please, let me go!” Alfred wanted to go worse than anything he’d ever wanted all his life. Not only was Arthur going on this trip, but also the omega loved space. If he continued getting great grades, he hoped to one-day work in the field. 

George looked into his son’s eager eyes before nodding his head. God, his mate had made him so weak. “Fine, Alfred. You can go.”

Alfred smiled bright enough to light up the entire room. He tackled his father, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into the alpha’s neck. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He pulled back long enough to press a kiss to his father’s face. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Despite the fact that he was trying to keep a stern face, the alpha broke out into a small smile. He wrapped his arms around his son in a loose hug before shushing his joyous cries. “There will be rules, Alfred. I’ll see if your brother can chaperon the trip. If not, then we’ll work something else out with your teachers.” He brushed Alfred’s bangs away from his face. “Now, go help your mother set the table.” 

“I will!” Alfred nodded his head quickly, climbing out of the bed with a giddy skip in his step. “I promise I’ll never ask for anything else ever again.”

He left his chuckling father sitting on his bed. George Williams sat there for a bit longer, head cocked to the side as he watched Alfred leave the bedroom. He would have to speak to Louis later about changing Alfred’s diet. The boy was putting on some weight. He would have a harder time running track in the spring if he continued gaining weight. With a sigh, the alpha stood and followed his son downstairs.


	6. Week Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the span of ten minutes, Alfred's entire life changed. The real question is if it changed for the better or for the worse. Alfred's faced with questions that only he can answer and suffer the consequences of his decisions. Life's hard sometimes and Alfred is quickly finding that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Teenage pregnancy, mentions of abortion, serious thinking of abortion, and poor, sweet Alfred being precious.

(Week Eleven)

Alfred’s giddiness at being allowed to attend the junior-senior fieldtrip was short lived. He was having such a good time the first day too! His brother agreed to spend the weekend as a chaperon, and Arthur even managed to sneak them away for a few hours on the first day. Between his awesome, understanding brother and his dashing, charming boyfriend, Alfred believed he would have the best weekend of his life. 

They did for a while, at least. 

Alfred and Arthur held hands as they walked through the space museum. The English teenager nodded his head as his omega boyfriend happily explained the history behind each little display or some silly little trivia he read in books. He stole sweet kisses whenever Alfred told him about his future plans and only sputtered when Alfred teased Arthur for not understanding basic physics equations. It was so nice to pretend they were just another couple enjoying a date together. It was nice not to have to worry about his father appearing from the shadows to snatch him away from Arthur’s side. 

That night, while everyone else was hanging out by the pool, Arthur and Alfred snuck upstairs to watch a movie together. It was sweet to lay beside his boyfriend while the alpha played with his hair. They couldn’t make love, but they did spend their alone time making-out and rutting against each other. 

When Matthew finally came back to the hotel room, he kicked Arthur out with a pointed look and a silent threat. The teenage alpha tried to stand up to the older alpha, but Arthur knew picking a fight with his boyfriend’s brother wasn’t going to win him any allies in the family. He left, but not without kissing Alfred ‘goodnight’ in full view of his brother. Matthew’s growl sent him scurrying for the door, even if it did send Alfred into a fit of giggles. 

The night ended so perfectly that when Alfred woke up the next morning vomiting all over the place he still felt like he was trapped in a strange dream-turned-nightmare. 

“Fuck,” Alfred cursed as he pressed his forehead against the porcelain toilet. His stomach muscles ached with the effort of his dry heaving. He couldn’t even vomit anymore because there was nothing left in his stomach. That didn’t stop his body from forcing his head back over the toilet and heaving until his throat hurt. He hadn’t felt this bad since he got food poisoning on bad shrimp last summer. 

The sound of footsteps had Alfred peering back over his shoulder and looking absolutely miserable as he spied his brother. “You’re looking worse, Alfie.” His brother walked to him with a glass of water in his hand. Slowly, the Canadian leaned down to press the cool glass against the side of Alfred’s face. It hadn’t taken much to wake the older blond up when Alfred began vomiting. He’d always been a light sleeper and Alfred was loud in everything he did. “I made a few phone calls,” Matthew mentioned as he nudged Alfred to take a drink of water. “There’s a clinic in town and I’m taking you as soon as you finish that glass of water.”

Alfred slowly sipped the water, but his face showed the discomfort in his body. Every time he drank the water it felt like it would come right back up. He wanted to protest having to go to the doctor, but he would do anything to make the vomiting go away. “Will you get me a new shirt?” He asked as he tugged off the stained one he was currently wearing. 

“Of course,” Matthew replied as he set the empty glass of water on the bathroom sink. He disappeared into the bedroom and rummaged around Alfred’s suitcase until he found a new shirt. He tossed the shirt into the bathroom before sending a few text messages to the other chaperons so they knew Matthew was taking Alfred to the clinic. By the time he finished his messaging, Alfred managed to wobble out of the bathroom and lean into his side. Matthew wrapped his arm around the omega, gently pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Hold on, little brother. I’ll make it better.”

Carefully, the two of them made their way to the lobby of the hotel where a taxi was waiting to take the duo to the clinic. Once they were both buckled into their seatbelts, Alfred leaned heavily against his brother and took a little nap. His vomiting from that morning coupled with the early hour made him entirely too exhausted for his own good. As he slept, Matthew played with his hair and soothed this little brother the best he could until they arrived at the clinic.

According to the local Internet message boards, Braginski Family Practice was one of the best family health clinics in the area. Doctor Ivan Braginski specialized in Omega/Family health and came with a long line of references that washed away Matthew’s worries over the new doctor. His family distrusted new people. He and Alfred didn’t share that trait with their parents, but Matthew would admit to be a little distrustful where Alfred’s health was concerned. By the time they finally pulled up to the clinic, Alfred’s color was coming back and he was beginning to talk a bit more. The suddenness of the situation still worried the alpha. He ushered his brother inside the clinic and was utterly delighted when they were taken into an exam room after only a few minutes. 

The nurse, a heavily pregnant brunette man, led Alfred and his brother to a little nursing station. He carefully sat down and offered the ill omega the other seat. While Alfred’s arm was prepared, Matthew began filling out the patient history and asking the omega all the embarrassing questions he didn’t know. Alfred ignored him for the most part, because he was a bit fascinated as the nurse, Toris, prepared to take his blood. Apparently they needed to take a few blood samples from the omega since he was a new patient. Alfred flinched hard enough for Matthew to tease him as Toris took a few samples for the lab to run while they waited for Dr. Braginski. After Alfred’s arm was bandaged, Toris held out a cup for a urine sample. The omega blushed as he took the cup, but after being led to the bathroom he was able to provide a good sample for the nice nurse. When all the proper samples were taken, the nurse led the duo to the examination room. 

Alfred was feeling far better by the time he hopped on the examination table and tossed his older brother a perturbed pout. “Go wait outside, Mattie.” He was almost an adult and didn’t need his older brother watching his examination. He wasn’t a child! 

“You were just throwing your guts up,” Matthew goaded, rolling his eyes as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and opened the door. His brother was giving him those puppy-dog eyes. Matthew would do anything for Alfred when he used those weapons. “Fine, Al. I’ll be in the waiting room if you need me.” He slipped out the door and left Alfred alone. 

Ping. 

Ping. 

Alfred flicked his eyes down at the phone in his hand and smiling as he saw the sender.

From Arthur - 6:32am  
How are you feeling, love? The teachers told us your brother was taking you to the clinic.

A silly smile settled over his face as he read the text message from his boyfriend. Even if his stomach was still churning, the American felt so happy. He never wanted to be the person that got excited because of a text message, but Arthur was sending his hormones into a tizzy. He always felt terrible unless he was around the alpha. If he were being cliché, he would even say that Arthur completed him. 

God, just thinking that made him feel like throwing up again. Chuckling to himself, the omega tapped back a quick message. 

To Arthur – 6:55am  
I’m great, babe. I’m sure it’s just a virus or something. I’ll text you when I get a diagnosis.

For the next few minutes, Alfred played a few mindless games on his phone and replied to Arthur’s messages. The asshole had taken to sending pictures of all the fun they were having at the zoo. Alfred had to admit the baby animals were adorable, even if he wasn’t there to see them. He rolled onto his back and settled against the sterile pillow to rest while he waited for the doctor. It seemed like the guy would never show up. Just when Alfred was about to fall asleep again, the door cracked open and the teenager jolted into a seated position. 

Dr. Braginski chuckled, shaking his head as he closed the door and flipped through the folder in his hand. “Alfred Williams, yes?” He questioned as he pulled a small stool from the corner of the room and sat down in front of the omega. “I am Dr. Braginski, but you may call me Dr. Ivan, if you so wish.”

Alfred did make a face at being called ‘Alfred Williams’, but he didn’t correct the doctor. That was his given name, after all. “Nice to meet ya, Dr. Ivan.” He soothed his hands down his thighs to straighten his sweatpants out. Dr. Ivan was wearing such a nice suit that the omega felt self-conscious. Maybe it was the alpha pheromones the doctor was giving off? Alfred didn’t care what it was because all that mattered was finding out what was wrong with him. “Do you have my test results?”

The Russian doctor took a deep breath before standing up and motioning Alfred to lie back against the examination table. “I wanted to preform an exam before I gave you a full diagnosis.” He carefully lifted Alfred’s stomach to begin his examination. He pressed along Alfred’s lower stomach and made soft humming sounds as he felt around the teenager’s body. A frown settled over the alpha’s face as he pulled his hands away from the omega. “Alfred, would you like to grab your brother?”

“I don’t need my brother.” The skin on the back of Alfred’s neck stood up as he heard the serious tone of the doctor. “Why?” He asked, leaning up on his elbows as he locked eyes with the alpha. “Am I dying or got something contagious?”

Dr. Ivan laughed, but shook his head. “No, nothing like that.” He grabbed his folder again and flipped through the pages. “You have a high level of hCG in your blood, Alfred.” The alpha reached over to place a comforting hand on the omega’s lower leg. “When was your last heat?”

Alfred didn’t have the slightest idea what hCG was, but it sounded terrible. All terrible diseases had acronyms. He worried his bottom lip until he could taste copper on his tongue. “My last heat was two or three months ago. It was pretty normal, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Did you spend your heat with an alpha or have any sexual contact with an alpha in the days leading up to your heat, Alfred?” Ivan asked as he continued giving the omega those ‘fatherly’ alpha eyes. It was a bit creepy, but Alfred did feel a bit comforted in the alpha’s presence. “Did you use protection?”

The omega squirmed on the examination table as he curled his fingers around the sterile sheet underneath him. “I…I did have sex the day before my heat, but we used preventative measures.” A sinking feeling began growing in the pit of Alfred’s stomach. God, he had some sexually transmitted disease. Either his last boyfriend was an asshole or Arthur lied to him. Both options made him sick to his stomach as he sat there sweating on the exam table. “He…He pulled out before climaxing and I…I was on top. He cleaned me out!” Alfred’s eyes prickled with unshed tears as he looked into the doctor’s violet eyes. “I caught something, didn’t I? I’ve caught some terrible disease and I’ll have it for the rest of my life.” 

The doctor frantically tried to calm the omega down, and barely contained the desire to roll his eyes when hearing the omega’s ‘preventative measures.’ Teenagers needed better sex education if they thought being ‘on top’ meant the sperm wouldn’t reach a fertile egg. He didn’t, though, because he knew his patient would be so upset in a few minutes. “Take deep breaths, Alfred.” He cooed into the teenager’s ear, rubbing his back until he calmed down enough to listen. “You didn’t catch a terrible disease,” he promised as he forced the teenager to lie back down. “hCG stands for human chorionic gonadotropin. It’s the pregnancy hormone, Alfred. You’re pregnant, not dying.” 

Of all the things Alfred expected from the doctor’s appointment, finding out he was pregnant wasn’t one of his expectations. “It can’t be true.” The omega said stubbornly, lifting his chin up as he stared down the alpha. “I didn’t have sex during my heat. We…I didn’t…fuck.” Alfred whispered as he pressed his face into his hands and attempted to curl himself up into a ball. “I can’t be pregnant.” He lifted his head up to finally look into the doctor’s violet eyes. “Can the test be wrong?”

Dr. Ivan shook his head, “we ran blood and urine tests. They’re both positive.” The doctor held the test results back for the omega to peek at them. Right there in bold print was the positive test results. 

Alfred looked like he was seconds away from crying, but he sniffled instead. “My Dad is going to fuckin’ kill me.” He balled his hands into fists and pressed them against his eyelids until he saw red. All his weird-ass symptoms made sense now. The headaches, sore breasts, and nausea were all fuckin’ pregnancy symptoms. 

“Alfred,” Doctor Ivan’s voice cut through the omega’s grief, “you have options.” His voice wasn’t grim or judging, but warm and accepting. His hand tugged Alfred’s fists away from the omega’s eyes to catch his attention. He needed the teenager to understand his next few words. “Despite the fact that you’re a minor, I’m not allowed to discuss your medical history with anyone. Whatever you decide to do about this pregnancy is your decision and only you and I will know about it.” 

He turned around to grab a pamphlet from the drawer and handed it to the omega. Alfred peered down at the simple, grey pamphlet with the words ‘Thinking about Abortion’. His hand shook slightly as he opened the first page to scan the first few bullet points. “Do I have to make a decision today?”

Ivan shook his head, “No, but I do suggest making a decision soon.” His eyes drifted down to the omega’s stomach. “I don’t know how far along you are without an ultrasound, but I fear you’ll start gaining weight soon. Plus,” he licked his lips as he shut the folder in his lap, “the state doesn’t allow late-term abortions. I assume you’ll want to talk to the father?”

All of this was making Alfred’s head hurt. His hands shook just a bit as he rubbed his thumb down the pamphlet. He didn’t want to think about telling Arthur. God, Arthur would have a cow when he found out. He probably wasn’t ready for a baby and would want him to get rid of it anyway. Alfred unfolded the next section of the pamphlet with a soft sigh. Did he want a baby? Not really, if he were really honest with himself. He’d never been the ‘mothering’ type. He just wanted to fuck around with Arthur and have a good time. The omega didn’t know if he were ready for such a big responsibility. 

He had no job, nor did Arthur. By the time the kid was born, Alfred would be preparing to graduate. Having the baby would even put more stress on him during finals and preparing for college. He reached down to hesitantly press a hand against his stomach. His omega-father always said children were a gift, but they could be a nightmare if they were not properly prepared for. Alfred was not prepared at all. An abortion would solve his problem, but it wasn’t an easy solution. An abortion was an expensive operation and there was the slight risk of further complications because he was a male omega. There was also the fact that he would be removing a growing being from his body for his own gain and comfort. 

Of course, there were other options. If he decided not to have an abortion, then he could put the baby up for adoption. He’d heard of infertile couples being courted by unmarried omega mothers for a perfect fit for their babies. Maybe he could do something like that. He wouldn’t have to worry about an expensive operation showing up on his parent’s insurance or even worry about the side affects of the abortion. The only problem with that solution was he would have to hide his pregnancy from his family. He was a broad omega, but he wouldn’t be able to hide a pregnant belly for very long. Eventually, his family would have to find out. Arthur would have to know. This pregnancy was changing everything. 

Alfred folded the pamphlet up and set it beside him on the examination table. “I want to think about it for a few days.” He rubbed his stomach again. Now that he knew there was something in there, he felt like he was hyperaware of the slight curve of his stomach. Why hadn’t he noticed the weight gain? “Can....Can I get one of those ultrasound things?”

Ivan nodded his head, walking over to the door to call Toris into the room before slipping out behind him. Seeing the pregnant nurse only reminded Alfred of the little parasite living inside him. He closed his eyes to keep from looking at the glow that settled around the omega’s face. For just a second, he wondered if he would develop some insane glow. Would Arthur accept a child? Would he even stay in the fledgling relationship with a baby on the way or would he run for the hills? Alfred was so into his thoughts that he jolted when a cold liquid spurted against his stomach. 

“Cold,” he complained, opening his eyes to see the happy face of the nurse rolling the ultrasound wand over his lower stomach. For a few agonizing seconds, Alfred hoped all the tests had been wrong. Toris made a soft sound of joy as he found the little blurry form on the screen. Right there, just inches from Alfred’s face, was the child growing inside his womb. Funny, he never imagined having children, but this moment was everything he was told it would be. “That’s the baby?”

Toris nodded as he flipped a switch on the machine. “You look to be around eleven weeks pregnant, Alfred.” He flipped another switch and the room was filled with the sound of a rapidly beating heart. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat.” He twirled the wand a few more times around Alfred’s stomach to let the teenager see the child inside him. “Baby looks very healthy, Mom.”

Alfred flinched as Toris called him ‘mom,’ but he didn’t look away from the little weird-shaped human on the screen. His heart did that weird flip-flop thing it did whenever Arthur kissed his cheek and the omega could feel himself grow attached. He hadn’t wanted to get attached to it, but he couldn’t help but wonder what the baby would look like. Would it have his eyes or Arthur’s eyes? Arthur would make a great father and mate. The omega shook his head to chase those thoughts away. He was seventeen! His hard decisions should be what to wear to school. 

“Would you like a printout of the picture, Alfred?” Toris asked sweetly, finger preparing to press the correct button to print the picture. The teenager slowly nodded his head as he was snapped out of his thoughts. He surprised himself when he agreed because a picture of the baby would only incriminate him. If his father found it, the man would never give him a chance to explain before exploding on him. Despite that danger, Alfred wanted that picture. It would give him a time to think over his decision. 

After the picture was printed, Alfred carefully stuffed the ultrasound picture into his pocket. Ivan reappeared in the room with a small bag of information pamphlets and passed it to his patient. “When you make a decision, give me a call and I’ll contact a colleague closer to your home.” 

Alfred nodded his head as he slowly stood up and took the bag. He looked incredibly pale, but he did just find out he was pregnant. He thanked the doctor before slipping into the lobby to see Matthew tapping his foot against the ground. Alfred almost opened his mouth to tell Matthew about his little secret, but he stopped himself. He took a deep, cleansing breath and plastered a smile on his face before lying his ass off. 

“Yeah, it was just a slight case of the stomach bug. I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Alfred's thought process came off as haggard and confused. He's having a bit of trouble right now with the whole pregnancy thing.


	7. Week Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thanksgiving coming up, Alfred's mother reveals a little secret. Little does Alfred know, he would be revealing an even bigger secret to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abortion, Arthur not quite getting to problem, and the beginnings of the disfunction.

(Week Fourteen) 

“Alfred Fredrick Williams!” Louis shouted from the kitchen sink as he scrubbed last night’s casserole out of a pan. His fingers were pruned from being submerged in water and were a bit red around his nails from the heat of the water. When his son still did not appear at his calling, the omega huffed and dropped the pan back in the water. “Alfred!” He called again, grabbing a towel to dry his hands as he walked to stand at the bottom of the stairs. “Alfred! I’m not calling you again! Come here, now!” Finally, the American seemed to hear his omega-father if the rumbled of feet coming down the stairs were any indication. Louis just shook his head as he disappeared back into the kitchen, returning to his dishes. 

“Mom?” Alfred called as he skidded into the kitchen in a pair of dirty white socks. He shifted a bit to hide his socks because he knew his omega-father would have a fit. Mostly he shifted because he wasn’t wearing a hoodie. Since he found out about the baby, the omega feared his growing belly would give him away before he had the guts to tell his family. Luckily, it was autumn weather and wearing the hoodie indoors wasn’t unusual for the omega. He was always cold when the leaves finally started changing. “You called?” He asked as he walked over to lean against the counter, nose wrinkling up as Louis handed him a towel to help with the dishes. 

“Dry for me, honey.” Louis didn’t say anything for a while as they systematically washed the remainder of the dishes. When Alfred had the final glass dry, the Canadian turned to his son with a fond smile stretched across his face. “Thanksgiving break is next week and I was thinking we could invite the Kirkland family over.”

The teenager’s face erupted with color as he turned to look away from his omega-father. The pregnancy hormones made him all the most susceptible to mood shifts. He was going to kill Matthew for telling their mother about his boyfriend. No matter how much Alfred wanted to hide Arthur, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone spilled the beans. “Matt’s a damn, dirty traitor.”

Louis snorted in laughter as he reached over to fix Alfred’s hair. It never managed to stay straight. “Matthew is your father’s child, Alfred. An alpha through and through.” The omega nudged his son towards the small kitchen table situated in front of the lone window in the kitchen. It was Louis’ favorite place to sit with his husband before the man went to work. “Don’t be too hard on him, I suspected there was someone after I saw those love bites on your neck.”

The omega whined in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands as his omega-father teased him a bit more. “Mom!” He whined, bringing his hands down to play with the fringe of the tablecloth. Now would be the perfect time, he thought to himself, it would be the perfect time to tell his omega-father. He reached over, but stopped himself short. No, he was just admitting to having a boyfriend. He couldn’t tell his omega-father that he was pregnant. Once the embarrassment had died down a little, Alfred finally looked at his omega-father again. “Have…have you told Dad yet?”

“Arthur Kirkland is still living, yes?” Louis joked, his smile falling whenever he saw that Alfred wasn’t laughing with him. Instantly, the older omega reached across the table to grab his son’s hand. He needed to give his baby comfort. “I haven’t told your father because I want you to tell him.” He stroked his thumb across the underside of Alfred’s wrist to comfort the boy. “Your dad is just overprotective, Al, and he doesn’t quite know how to channel that feeling. If you tell him,” Louis bargained with the beginnings of another smile on his face, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t scare Arthur too bad. I rather like him.” 

Alfred was pretty sure his omega-father wouldn’t be saying that if he knew about the baby. The teenager licked his dry lips before pulling his hand away from his mother’s touch. “They don’t even celebrate Thanksgiving, Mom. I don’t want to cause drama over my favorite holiday.” In reality, he just didn’t want to watch his father toss heated glared at Arthur all night. His stomach couldn’t handle it. It really was his favorite holiday. It was a holiday celebrate with food, obviously it was the best holiday in the entire world. 

“Alfred,” Louis sighed tiredly, leaning back in his chair with a slight frown, “even if he doesn’t celebrate the holiday, you should still invite him. Matthew said you two have been together for nearly three months. That’s a long time for you, Al.” His mother gave him a knowing look. “I dated your father for around the same amount of time before deciding he should be my mate.”

“He’s not my mate!” Alfred snapped quickly, blue eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was the same old argument, but his mother was never the one who brought it up. It was always his father. The pregnancy hormones made him a bit harder for him to keep his frustration in check. Honestly, Alfred didn’t even know if it was the pregnancy hormones or just plain old regular hormones bubbling to the surface. 

Louis’ eyes widened at the outburst and he leaned forward a bit to calm his son down. “I never said he was your mate, Alfred Williams, nor will you ever take that tone of voice with me again.” The adult stood up and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at his son. “I know you better than anyone else. You’ve never kept a boyfriend longer than a few weeks. Arthur Kirkland is something special to you, so forgive me for trying to help you introduce him to the family.” Louis turned away from his son, exhaling loudly as he walked into the connecting laundry room to pick up a basket of towels. “Invite him, or don’t, I don’t care, Alfred. You will be the one to tell your father, though.” 

“Mom,” Alfred tried to interrupt, but knew it was a lost cause. He simply stared down at the tabletop and cringed whenever his mother stood up. Louis Williams knew how to make him feel terrible without ever saying a truly cross word. His tone and inflection made the omega feel like he’d gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar again. He sat there with the feeling of stone in the pit of his stomach. Just listening to the hurt in his mother’s voice made him feel like a horrible human. “I’ll tell Dad,” he promised, “I’ll invite Arthur too. I’ll…I need to tell you…” telling his omega-mother the truth was on the tip of his tongue, but he held back once more. 

“Don’t feel obligated, Alfred because you feel bad. If you want to wait, then wait. You are young and have the rest of your life to make these big decisions. You will need to tell you father, though, before he finds out from someone else. He’ll be ten times angrier in that scenario.” The omega stopped in the kitchen, waiting to hear from his son. “Yes, hon?”

If only his mother knew the big decision he needed to make, then he wouldn’t be making such generalizations. “Never mind,” the teenager said suddenly, giving his mother an awkward smile as he stood up and pressed a quick kiss to the man’s cheek. “I love you, I think I’ll head over to Arthur’s house. Ask him about Thanksgiving and…and....maybe I’ll talk to Dad when he gets home tonight. If you’ll back me up.”

The skin around Louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled, “you’ve always been such a good boy, Alfred.” He turned his head to plant a kiss on his son’s cheek. “I’m your mother, I would do anything for you.” Louis nudged Alfred towards the door, a fond smile on his lips. “Go have fun, hon. I’ll see you later.”

Alfred nodded, waving as he grabbed his hoodie from the back of the couch and slipped out the back door. Arthur’s place was only a few houses down the street, so he was standing in the alpha’s bedroom only a few minutes after he said ‘goodbye’ to his mother. Well, he wasn’t exactly standing. The very moment Arthur saw him awkwardly standing on the front porch, the overzealous alpha tugged the omega inside for a proper greeting. His version of a ‘proper greeting’ entailed a tongue down Alfred’s throat and an eager hand dipping down to cup his ass. 

The omega melted into the embrace, before scrambling to put a bit of space between them. He’d only gained a few pounds, but Alfred really felt like it was concentrated in his stomach. Each time he looked in the mirror he could see a slight swelling and it terrified him. He needed to tell Arthur. He was the baby’s father.

Father. 

God, that word was just as weird as mother. 

“Alfred? Al?” Arthur’s voice snapped him out of his daydream. The alpha had such a concerned look on his face as he cradled the omega’s cheek in his hand. “You’ve zoned out on me, love. Is everything okay?” 

The distance between them was more than just space. Alfred felt millions of miles away from his boyfriend. He couldn’t let the alpha think there was something wrong. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, leaning his head against the teenager. “Nothing’s wrong, Artie.” He insisted as he nipped along the alpha’s neck. Yes, he’d distract his lover with sex. That always seemed to work in the movies. “Just really excited about an entire week away from school. We’ll have plenty of time to spend together without school and stuff.”

Arthur moaned at the feeling of soft lips against his sensitive skin. “Fuck,” he cursed as he played with the hairs along the back of his omega’s neck. He pulled away with a loud pant, placing his hand on Alfred’s chest to calm him down a bit. “Alfred, darling,” he said with his most apologetic look on his face, “we always go out of country to see our grandparents during Thanksgiving break.”

“Oh,” Alfred whispered, a bit more dejected than he thought he would be. “I guess I never noticed before. That’s…that’s fine.” It really was more than just fine. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about ruining his Thanksgiving with heated glares across the dinner table. Nor would he have to worry about his father connecting the dots between his boyfriend and Alfred’s sudden weight gain. He leaned up again, pressing their lips together sweetly. “That actually works out really well. Mom wanted to invite your family to dinner. Kind of like a meet and greet.”

“You’ve told your Mom about us?” Arthur asked with a wide grin on his face. “And he wants to meet me? Fuck, Al, should I start looking at bonding rings?” He wrapped his arm firmer around the omega’s waist to tug their chests together. Gently, he pressed a light peck to Alfred’s jaw. 

“Shut the fuck up,” the omega hissed at his boyfriend, smacking his shoulder with his fist. Alfred would totally ignore the way his heart did that weird flip-flop motion at the very thought of bonding with Arthur. The feeling was a surprise. He’d never desired to bond before, but maybe the baby and his feelings for Arthur were influencing him a bit too much. “Matt told my mom and he saw the way you fuckin’ gnawed my shoulder to pieces the last time we fucked.” He punched Arthur again, just for good measure. 

Arthur laughed loudly, only stopping when one of his brothers shouted for him to keep quiet. “I love when you’re feisty.” He grabbed Alfred’s hand to lead him upstairs, kicking the door shut after nudging Alfred towards the bed. It was only after the alpha locked his bedroom door that he walked back to his omega’s side to sweetly take his hand. “I am really sorry about missing your family dinner, but we leave Saturday morning. I still want to meet them,” the English alpha whispered softly, “I’ve always…I...I care for you, Alfred.” Arthur chuckled at his terrible attempts at expressing a feeling that wasn’t lust. He didn’t know if it was love yet, but he was slowly heading towards it. 

“I care for you too, Arthur.” The omega whispered back as his cheeks stained pink with embarrassment. He’d been thinking about their relationship since he found out about the baby. The abortion pamphlet was still tucked safely in his backpack, but Alfred didn’t think abortion was a good option for him. He couldn’t afford the operation, nor would he be able to explain the operation to his parents without telling them about his pregnancy. Either way, his parents would find out about the pregnancy unless he hid it until the very end. Maybe he could enlist Arthur’s help or something. “You’re my boyfriend, Art, and I…I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” 

Arthur grinned that stupid, silly grin that made the omega’s heart flutter again as he leaned in for another kiss. “Neither can I, love.” He nudged Alfred further up the bed, laying kiss after kiss along his boyfriend’s body as he stripped him of his clothes. It was only when Alfred was finally naked that the alpha pulled back to strip himself down. “I’m going to miss you while I’m gone, Alfred.” He lay back down on top of his boyfriend, lazily sucking marks along the omega’s neck. “I’ll think of you the entire time I’m gone.”

“You better,” Alfred joked, closing his eyes as his cock perked to attention. He reached up to guide Arthur’s lips down his torso, whining just a bit as the alpha’s lips found his sensitive nipples. They were so sensitive now. He couldn’t handle the sensations and repeatedly bucked his hips to take the alpha’s attention away from them. “Arthur! Stop teasin’.” 

The alpha smirked as he lapped his tongue around Alfred’s nipple a final time and lifted his head to seek a kiss. He was obliged nearly instantly. “But you turn such pretty colors when you’re being teased.” Arthur winked as he flicked his index finger across Alfred’s wet nipple, enjoying the shiver roll across the omega’s body. He wanted to keep teasing his lover, but Alfred looked like he might actually hit him if he waited very much longer. Snorting at the cute look on his boyfriend’s face, Arthur dug into his bedside drawer to find his box of condoms. 

“You actually bought an entire box,” Alfred whistled, as Arthur tore the little package open to slip the latex over his dick. The omega almost wanted to tell the alpha to not even worry about the condom. He couldn’t get anymore pregnant than he already was. His smile fell for a moment, but he quickly recovered by the time Arthur slipped between his thighs. He hadn’t need much prepping, since he was wet enough to slick up his thighs. It should be the most pleasurable thing in his mind, but the guilt of keeping such a secret hidden from his lover weighed heavy in his heart. 

Alfred’s little gasp at the initial penetration thrilled the alpha. He moaned softly into his boyfriend’s neck as he began inching into him. It had been a while since they fucked, but Arthur intended to make their time together special. He slowly rocked into his lover, sweetly kissing his lips and panting into Alfred’s open mouth. 

It’s all too much for Alfred. The pleasure is totally overridden by the guilt he feels as Arthur pushed further inside him. He’s full of cock and guilt and baby and maybe even a little bit of fear. It’s the first time in a long time that he’s admitted to feeling open fear. Arthur cares for him so much, but Alfred didn’t have the courtesy to trust him with the knowledge of their baby growing inside his womb. He’s pregnant and it’s Arthur’s baby. He just can’t seem to make the words form in his mouth. 

Arthur seemed totally unaware of the mental problem plaguing his lover. Alfred’s body reacted even if his mind was a thousand miles away. He reacted to each kiss and moaned with each touch. The alpha dipped his hips a bit more, reaching back to lift Alfred’s leg over his hip. It gave him a deeper penetration and felt fucking wonderful because the position tightened Alfred’s ass. He’s just focused on the pleasure and the warmth and the feelings of love beating throughout his heart. “Alfred,” he breathed out into Alfred’s ear, smiling as the omega answered with a moan of his name. 

It did feel wonderful. It truly did. Alfred’s always been attached to his pleasure. He can’t lose himself in the feelings, though. He reached back to tighten his fingers in Arthur’s pillow and simply watched his fingers slip across the material. He conceived his baby in this bed and probably on sheets similar to the ones he was laying on. His heart palpitated in his chest, making him nearly hyperventilate. Arthur must think he’s just really getting into their sex, but that isn’t it. Alfred reached up to brush Arthur’s sweaty bangs away from his face and leaned in for another kiss. He stopped short just as his boyfriend’s pace become erratic. Arthur’s going to cum. He’s going to cum and he has no idea what the omega carries in his womb. He can’t handle it anymore. Arthur’s panting roughly in his ear, promising the teenager that’s he’s about to finish. Alfred’s close too, but the moment passes with him grabbing Arthur’s face and forcing those green eyes to look into his own. He doesn’t hesitate this time. He can’t hesitant because Arthur needs to know, even if it ruins their relationship.

“I’m pregnant, Arthur.”

Neither teenager moved after that moment. Arthur’s dick isn’t hard anymore. In fact, he didn’t get a chance to cum, and he’s limp enough to slip from his boyfriend’s slick ass. The English teen sat up, falling backwards onto his ass as he looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Pregnant?” He repeated, his mouth going dry at the very word. “We’ve…we’ve been using protection and....and that first night you weren’t in heat.” He reached up to cradle his head between his two hands. “It’s nearly impossible for a male omega to get pregnant outside of heat. We’re….we’re not that unlucky.”

Apparently they were that unlucky. Alfred’s eyes clouded with unshed tears, but he frantically wiped them away as he flopped onto his side. He didn’t want to look at his alpha. “The doctor said sperm can live in the body for several days. I went into heat the next morning, dickbag.” The omega sat up and began grabbing his clothes to tug them back on. 

“Fuck, we were so fuckin’ stupid that night.” Arthur whispered as he dropped his hands to attempt to wrap his mind around the fact that Alfred was pregnant with his child. He didn’t move from that spot until Alfred’s frantic movements jolted the bed. He reached out and grabbed Alfred’s wrist to stop him. “Alfred, love, wait.” He pleaded as he pulled his omega back to the bed. “I just…I need a minute to process this, darling. How...how long have you known?”

Alfred only returned to the bed because the other teen sounded so damn scared and encouraging. Plus, he hadn’t asked Alfred if it was his, or anything. That was encouraging. Licking his lips, the omega sat back against the pillows with his knees drawn up to his chest. “I found out during our school trip. I’m…I’m fourteen weeks pregnant now.” He pressed his forehead against his knees until he felt Arthur shift closer. 

He pulled Alfred into his lap, timidly brushing his knuckles along the omega’s cheek until he lifted his head. “I’m here, Al.” Arthur breathed into his ear, kissing the skin softly. He could pretend to be mature for Alfred for just a little bit. On the inside, though, he was freaking out. He wasn’t ready for any of the responsibilities that being a father entailed. He cared for Alfred, but could he care enough to be a husband and father? He hoped so, but he never anticipated having to decide so soon in his life. “I’m just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Me neither,” Alfred humorlessly laughed, ducking his head to rest against his boyfriend’s chest. “I…I thought about getting an abortion.” 

Arthur nodded his head, slowly continuing the smooth brushing motion with his knuckles. “What did you decide?” 

“I don’t have the money for an abortion, nor do I want to worry about the medical complications for a male omega.” He licked his dry lips again, before leaning away from Arthur’s knuckles. “I’m thinking about adoption.” 

The alpha nodded as he reached down to lightly touch his boyfriend’s lower stomach. “You don’t want to keep it?”

“What the fuck would I do with a baby, Arthur?” He asked with a frown, turning to look at his lover. “What job do I have to support this baby? None. You don’t have a job either and I’m sure as hell not living off my parents or your brothers.” Alfred reached down to intertwine his fingers with the ones pressed to his stomach. “We could break up after the baby’s born. Graduation and college change a person and maybe you wouldn’t want a baby to tie you down.”

“You’re using some pretty big ‘ifs’ there, Al. I’m a bit offended you would even consider that I would leave you alone with my baby.” The alpha mentioned with a frown. “If you gave it up, would you be able to handle knowing our baby is living with another family?” Arthur moved his hand around Alfred’s stomach, feeling the slight curve that housed his child. “You’ve always lived your life through absolutes. I don’t see why you would stop now.”

The omega sighed, rubbing his hand across his face as he tried to relax. Their conversation definitely wasn’t helping. At least the alpha was taking responsibility for the baby. It was the best-case scenario at this point. “I just know that I can’t take care of a baby by myself.” He shivered as Arthur continued touching his stomach. It was almost loving. “I need help, lots of help. I just...I don’t know what I want right now. I’m just kinda proud of myself for telling you.”

“I’m glad you told me too.” Arthur mumbled as he kissed Alfred’s shoulder. “I think we should take a few days to think about this.” Gently, he prodded Alfred to lie on his back, cocooned against Arthur’s side. He tangled their legs together, not even caring that he was still naked while his boyfriend was barely clothed. All he cared about was taking that worried, scared look off Alfred’s face. It looked unnatural for such a sunny personality. Without a second thought, the alpha leaned over to press kisses along his lover’s forehead. “Everything will be fine, Alfred. I’m here and I’ll help you.”

Alfred really hoped that he could believe those words. He turned to bury his face in Arthur’s chest, hiding the slightest of smiles stretching across his face. There were so many unanswered questions, but the biggest problem was taken care of. 

He wasn’t alone in this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, finding Alfred's 'voice' in this chapter came off jumbled. He's a bit more 'put together' than the previous chapter because he's had time to contemplate his future. Arthur's the one thrown off balance now and he's totally not asking the right questions. At least he's there!


	8. Week Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's positive they can provide a stable home for the baby. Alfred's still not sure he even wants the baby. As the child inside the omega grows a bit each day, the May 2nd due date looms in the distance like doomsday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur lives in a fairytale, Alfred lives in reality, and the baby grows stronger.

(Week Seventeen) 

Returning to school was a feeling unlike any other for the pregnant teenager. Arthur assured him that he wasn’t showing, but Alfred felt like every eye in the hallway was drawn to his stomach. It didn’t take long for the American to zip his jacket up to hide his stomach. Nearly instantly, the omega felt better and a bit more protected from watching eyes. He was thankful he always wore baggy clothes because they would come in handy when he started showing. Pregnant male omegas tended to show a bit more than their female counterparts because of the differences in body frames. He didn’t even want to think about how he was going to hide his pregnancy from his family when he was huge. 

“Oi, jerk,” Gilbert called as he jogged to match the omega’s long stride, effectively breaking Alfred’s concentration, “thanks for bailing on the party this weekend. I totally needed my beer pong partner and you were nowhere to be found. Jerk. I lost to Elizaveta and I haven’t heard the end of it since Saturday night. Stop dickin’ around with Arthur and spend some time with me.”

Alfred wrinkled his nose as he playfully shoved Gilbert away, grinning as he banged into the lockers. It was the end of the day and all the American wanted to do was sleep. He was so tired and didn’t want to deal with Gilbert’s shit. “I had shit to do, Gil.” In all honesty, it would be hard to explain to his booze-buddies why he wasn’t drinking during the party. Alfred read enough about pregnancies to know alcohol wasn’t good for babies. He might not know what he wanted, but he knew he didn’t want to hurt the little one growing inside him. Alfred had to fight the desire to rub his stomach at that exact moment. “My Dad’s been really hard on my ass here lately. I’m not pissing him off this close to winter break.”

“Dude,” the self-proclaimed Prussian laughed, “you’ve never cared about listening to your Dad before, what’s changed?” 

The omega shrugged, fiddling with the straps of his backpack as they walked down the crowded hallway. “I promised Mom,” he lied smoothly, “that I would try to get along with my Dad. Can’t break a promise to Mom.” 

Gilbert seemed satisfied with that answer and swung an arm around Alfred’s shoulders to tug him against his side. “Momma’s boy,” he teased lightheartedly, ruffling the American’s blond hair until the strands stuck out everywhere. 

Alfred sputtered his rage, kicking the older boy’s shin until he finally let go. There was no real malice in their actions. They were just two friends having a bit of fun with each other. “You’re such an asshole, Gil.” The omega snapped, a slight smile breaking over his face as the alpha reached down to massage the spot Alfred kicked. He’d always been athletic and could pack a powerful hit. 

“Fuck, Al, that hurt.” He scrambled to his feet with the full intention of shoving Alfred into the lockers. Gilbert completely missed the slight look of panic in his friend’s eyes as he tried to brace himself for the hit. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Arthur’s voice cut through the crowd as he stalked over to his boyfriend’s side. A strong hand was pressed against the other alpha’s chest, preventing him from moving an inch closer. Arthur’s eyes were narrowed in anger, “pushing and shoving in the hallway always gets someone hurt.”

As Gilbert rose to his full height to step closer to the English teen, Alfred clapped his hands loud enough to dispel the tensions unfolding before his eyes. “Whoa, whoa, look over here, boys.” He called out and smiled when they finally looked his way. “I started it first, Arthur. I pushed him into the lockers and he was going to retaliate. It was obviously wrong,” he stressed the word wrong so his lover would understand that he knew the reason for his anger. Arthur was taking to the idea of fatherhood like a champ. “There’s no need to punch each other for a bit of horseplay.” 

Arthur glanced the other alpha over one last time before walking to Alfred’s side and wrapping his arm around his waist. “You’re right, love.” He leaned over to peck the omega’s cheek. “I wasn’t thinking.” The alpha nodded in Gilbert’s direction before ushering Alfred in the opposite direction. There was an uncomfortable silence between them until the alpha stopped them right outside the school’s entrance doors. “Are you absolutely insane, Alfred?”

The omega shoved Arthur with a furious look on his face. “I’m not made of glass, Arthur. I knew what I was doing and it wasn’t going to involve harming myself or,” he looked around and lowered his voice, “the baby.” When the frown still did not leave his boyfriend’s face, Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and coaxed him into a sweet kiss. He pulled away with a sweet nuzzle of his nose to the sensitive spot below the alpha’s ear. “You worry too much, Art.”

“I think you don’t worry enough,” Arthur countered as he brushed the back of his knuckles along the omega’s cheek. “I just…when I saw Gilbert preparing to manhandle you it just sent me into a frenzy. I wanted to…I wanted to beat his face in just for being near you.” He whined pitifully as the omega laughed at him. “Don’t laugh. I’m sure you’d get jealous too if another omega hung all over me.”

“No one’s going to touch you,” Alfred quipped as he playfully pinched his boyfriend’s cheek, “because they know you’re mine.” He sighed happily as Arthur brushed a kiss to his forehead. The two stood there just holding each other until a slight breeze sent the cold-natured American fumbling for more heat. “So fuckin’ cold.”

Arthur rubbed his hands along the omega’s shoulders to help create a bit of friction. “We need to get going anyway.” The alpha reminded, holding his car keys out with a wink. “Or did you forget you had a doctor’s appointment? If we hurry, we can beat the crowd.”

“I didn’t forget!” Alfred snapped, but in all honesty he had forgotten about the doctor’s appointment. Doctor Braginski referred the American to another doctor closer to him. Doctor Wang was supposed to be discreet and could refer the American to a good adoption agency. There was even talk of an open adoption, if Alfred really wanted to see the child again. Of course, Alfred still hadn’t made a decision about his child’s fate. Arthur seemed so happy with the thought of having a child that it made Alfred want to keep it. The problem was that Alfred still felt a strange disconnection from the growing fetus. He’d never been the most motherly omega and he couldn’t picture himself breastfeeding or singing to the infant. He still didn’t know if he wanted the child, but Arthur seemed so sure that it scared the teenager. “I didn’t forget,” he repeated once more as he followed his boyfriend to the car. 

“I know you didn’t, love.” Arthur soothed as he opened the door for Alfred and slipped into the driver’s side. Reaching across the console, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to link their fingers. “I’m excited to see the baby today. Seeing the ultrasound won’t be the same as hearing the heartbeat.”

“You’re such a sap,” the omega accused, pulling Arthur’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “Drive, hon, before you give me a cavity.” 

~~~~  
“May 2nd,” Arthur repeated for the thousandth time as he watched his boyfriend eat a bowl of ice cream from the local ice cream shop. “That’s only six months away, Alfred.” He rubbed his face as tiny tremors of stress crept up his spine. When he pulled his hands away from his face, they were shaking just a tiny bit. “That’s…fuck, Al…” he sighed loudly as Alfred simply licked a bit of ice cream off his spoon, remaining silent as Arthur tried to work through the reality of their situation. “Our baby is due May 2nd.” 

Alfred coughed as he choked on a bit of ice cream, wiping his face with a napkin as he hurriedly looked around the little shop. “Shush, Arthur.” He hissed, glaring as the alpha as he dropped his spoon into his empty container. “We’re in public and we both know the owners are friends with my family.” He shot a look at the elderly beta working the counter, giving her a short wave when she smiled their way. “I don’t want them to find out from local gossip.”

“We have bigger things to worry about, Alfred.” The alpha pointed out, rolling his eyes as he reached over to dab Alfred’s face with the end of a napkin. “In less than six months we’ll have a little more responsibility in our lives. I’ll need a job. We’ll need to find a place to live. Fuck, love, we’ll need to get supplies. Cribs, diapers, clothes,” the alpha groaned at the sheer number of things they needed and roughly combed his fingers through his hair as he resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Babies were such hard work. “Not to mention, that will be around the same time as final exams and college applications.”

Alfred looked a little green at the changes in his life. He knew it would be a huge change, but hearing Arthur list their needs was a bit of an eye-opener. He knew he couldn’t go on pretending he would just worry about the pregnancy later because the child would eventually need to be born. The omega did not want to be caught unprepared for the infant. “This is…this is going so fast, Arthur.” He played with the end of his napkin and tore the little pieces off into a large pile. 

“Of course it’s going fast, Alfred.” The alpha snapped at his boyfriend, snatching the napkin away to keep the omega from making a bigger mess. “Each day my baby is growing inside you and each day we draw closer and closer to the birth. We can’t slow down or we’ll never get everything ready. Our baby deserves to be born into a stable home.”

The omega sat there for a moment to mull over his boyfriend’s words. Arthur was right, but he was so wrong too. Doctor Wang, the local physician that Doctor Braginski recommended, talked to the teenager about a local adoption agency to help unwed, pregnant omegas find homes for their babies. Arthur hadn’t seemed too interested in the information, but Alfred took the pamphlet to read after his parents went to bed. The longer the omega thought about the child in his womb, the longer he wondered about his ability to provide for that child. “I agreed with you.” He said, closing his eyes as Arthur’s beautiful green eyes shined with happiness. “I just doubt we’d be able to provide that stable home.”

Alfred only opened his eyes again when Arthur caressed his cheek. “Of course we’ll provide the proper, stable home for the baby.” He said it with such confidence that the omega almost began to believe it too. “It just looks bad now, Alfred. You’ll see, my love, once I have an after school job and talk with my brothers about moving you and the baby into the house, we’ll have everything we need for the little one.” He chuckled as he pulled the omega into a sweet kiss. “We’ll buy a crib and clothes. We’ll get toys and books. We’ll even take college classes at night.” He kissed Alfred again, “We’ll make it work, Alfred. You, me, and the baby will have a happy home.”

Alfred kissed his boyfriend back, but the nagging fear remained in the back of his mind. He knew babies were expensive, but he knew Arthur was a smart teenager. Surely he could find a way to make it all work? The omega chewed on his bottom lip as he reached over to take Arthur’s hand, “I still want to talk a bit more about that adoption agency. Doctor Wang said they were good and…”

“Why give our baby away when we have the potential to provide for it?” Arthur interrupted, sighing as he stroked his fingers over Alfred’s knuckles. “I know you’re nervous and I understand that. I just want a chance to prove that I can take care of you and the baby.” The alpha lifted Alfred’s hand to kiss his knuckles, “if I can’t find a job or the stress becomes too much, we’ll look into the adoption agency. I think with the help of our families, we’d be able to take care of our child without needing to turn to that option.”

Alfred tried to smile for his boyfriend, but it fell flat as Arthur leaned in to kiss his forehead. The alpha showered him with affection these days. Must be the knowledge that Alfred was carrying his child in his womb. “I’ll give it a try,” the omega promised, leaning back in the chair to watch the people outside the ice cream shop scurrying about their daily lives. “Have you told your family yet?”

Arthur shook his head, “not yet. I’m assuming yours doesn’t know either because I haven’t been beaten to an inch of my life just yet.” The alpha joked, failing to incite a smile from his omega. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out the perfect way to tell them. No matter what happens, I’m right here with you, Alfred.” 

The omega nodded at the promise, but it didn’t take away his feelings. Arthur might want the baby, but Alfred was still on the metaphorical fence and his time for a decision was quickly running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and kudos! I love reading/seeing them! Let me know how much you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Week Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's stomach is ballooning as the weeks pass and his entire secret has finally unraveled. The Williams Family needs to come together and love each other if they're going to be able to support their pregnant teenager. A parent's love outshines the anger and humiliation of an unplanned pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of heavy emotions in this chapter. Crying, screaming, name-calling, and a bit of fluff. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I love reading them!

(Week Twenty)

“Oh, boys,” Louis called from the kitchen as he kicked three empty boxes into the living room. He kicked the boxes until he reached the couch. Matthew whined just a little as the older omega stood in front of their new television set, effectively blocking their view. He’d surprised them all on Christmas morning with the large flat screen and surround sound speakers. It was a wonderful investment for their family movie nights, but he should have known better than letting them hookup the television before a good cleanup. The Christmas morning trash was still collected around the living room in small piles. In fact, his boys hadn’t moved from the couch in hours, despite promising several times that they would. Louis’ skin was beginning to crawl at the sight of the paper collected on his living room floor. He enjoyed spending time with his family, but the omega couldn’t let the house remain cluttered. “This mess is driving me insane.”

“You could just ignore it,” Matthew offered with a cheeky grin, squeaking as he tried to dodge the dishtowel tossed towards his head. Unfortunately, it landed square in Alfred’s face, waking the sleeping omega with a jerk. Matthew turned to apologize to his sleepy little brother, but the omega was already falling asleep again. The dishtowel forgotten as it slowly slid to Alfred’s lap. 

A flash of worry shot across Louis’ face as he picked up the dishtowel and checked Alfred’s forehead for fever. When he found none, he pulled his hand away with a soft sigh. “He’s been so tired lately. I’m worried about him.” The male omega glanced over at his eldest son, “He’s staying up far too late talking to his boyfriend.” Slowly, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch to spread over Alfred. “I don’t have the heart to wake him.” Louis did have a soft heart where his children were concerned. He didn’t want to make them lose any sleep for something as meaningless as cleaning. “When he wakes up, we’ll worry about cleaning.” 

“I don’t mind cleaning, Mom. We can start cleaning up the easy stuff and leave the hard stuff for lazy bones.” He carefully maneuvered himself off the couch without waking his brother up. Reaching down, he lifted one of the empty boxes to begin picking up the trash around the living room. “I’ll handle this crap and you can start upstairs. 

“You’re a better mother-hen than me.” Louis smiled fondly at his son, walking over to kiss the alpha’s cheek before grabbing his own box to head upstairs to begin straightening up the bedrooms. He stopped at the stairs with a slight nod towards Matthew’s luggage. “If you’ll drop your dirty clothes in the basket, I’ll wash them. I have to wash your brother’s clothes anyway. I’d like to see him in something classier than those ratty old hoodies at dinner tonight. He’s been wearing them since it got cold.” He hummed to himself as he climbed the rest of the stairs and dropped the empty box in front of Alfred’s bedroom door before nudging the door open. 

Nearly instantly, the adult wrinkled his nose at the sad state of his son’s room. The clothes were all stacked in neat piles, but a wide array of comic books, video games, textbooks, and notebooks littered the floor. Omegas were supposed to be neat creatures, but it appeared his son lived in a world of constant chaos. Shaking his head, Louis tugged the piles of clothes into one large pile to kick into the hallway. When Alfred was much younger, the omega used to clean his room for him, but Louis stopped that after his son got his first heat. For one thing, Alfred was old enough to pick up after himself, and Louis truly did not want to accidentally find his son’s sex toys. 

So, he ignored the piles of stuff on his son’s floor and focused on snatching stray articles of clothing to take to the laundry room. Surprisingly, Alfred’s bed was clear of clutter. Only a small, hand-knitted stuffed rabbit, affectionately named Flops, sat in the middle of the messy bed. His son brought the adorable little thing home after spending Christmas morning with Arthur. Louis thought it was rather adorable, but George remained strangely silent over the gift. Somewhere along the way, George Williams begrudgingly accepted that his son was growing up. Perhaps George admired the way Arthur introduced himself to the family during the block Christmas party. Plus, it was rather obvious that the young alpha adored the very ground their son walked on. 

Louis carefully moved the rabbit to the bedside table to strip the sheets off the bed. The last time he washed the sheets was right before Alfred’s heat and that was a bit embarrassing considering it was nearly time for his son to go into heat again. Shaking his head, the omega pulled the pillowcases away from the pillows to toss into the growing pile of clothes. Despite his better judgment, he sniffed the pillows to see if he could get away without washing them. Luckily, they smelled more like his son’s shampoo that stale sheets. With the pillows tossed to Alfred’s beanbag chair, Louis tugged his duvet and sheets off the bed and groaned as the fitted sheet refused to come untangled from one corner of the bed. 

He absolutely hated the layout of Alfred’s room. His son’s bed was pressed into a corner and the fitted sheet always got stuck along the wall. Louis climbed onto the bed to tug the sheet free, laughing as he pulled the sheet free and bounced back a bit on the bed. He balled up the sheet, but stopped when he heard the crinkling of paper. “What is that?” He whispered as he shook the sheets until the paper fluttered to the bare mattress. Louis’s forehead furrowed in confusion as he picked the glossy paper up and turned it over to look at the image. 

Louis expected it to be some naughty picture, or maybe even a sweet picture of the couple. He didn’t expect to see the familiar black and grey outline of an ultrasound. The Canadian stared at the ultrasound until his vision blurred. Maybe it was some…some school project? Surely this was some prank his son expected to play on them. Of course, that didn’t explain his son’s name and information on the picture. His hands shook as he grabbed the mattress of his son’s bed and pulled it away from the wall. Was there more stuff hidden down there? It gave him enough of a gap to peek over the side of the mattress to see a small bag previously hidden between the wall and the mattress. Louis grabbed the bag and slowly unzipped it to see several pamphlets on abortion, teenage pregnancy, and adoption agencies. Even more telling was the positive pregnancy results from some Doctor Braginski in another town. 

Louis Williams zipped the bag up before dropping it back on the mattress. He wasn’t a stupid man. He might have barely passed high school, but he wasn’t stupid. It all made sense now. Alfred’s moodiness, how late his heat was this quarter, and even the extra weight gain. All signs pointed to one explanation: Alfred was pregnant. 

Exhaling, the omega calmly stood up to look around his son’s room. Alfred was seventeen-years-old. His walls were still covered in comic book posters and Pokémon pictures. His son wasn’t old enough to have a baby. He ignored the pile of dirty clothes as he slowly walked downstairs in a bit of a haze. When he stepped off the last step, Alfred was awake and stuffing the last bits of paper into the trashcan. Louis wanted to go over and shake the teenager for hiding such a serious health issue from him. He wanted to punish Alfred for his hidden secret. Most importantly, he wanted to shield his son from the growing anger and disappointment that welled inside his own chest. 

“Mom!” Alfred called, snapping the adult out of his musings. The teenager bounced over with an exaggerated wave of his arms. “Look! We cleaned it all up. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight after Dad gets home?” His eyes were so hopeful. Since Christmas, the entire family was finally getting along well enough to stand a few hours together. Alfred attributed that to his family ‘officially’ meeting his boyfriend. He’d promised his parents ‘no more secrets,” and pretended he wasn’t hiding a very important one underneath his hoodie. He and Arthur still hadn’t figured out a good way to break the news. George and Louis were just accepting the fact that they were an item. 

Louis licked his lips as he glanced over his son’s baggy clothes. He had to hand it to his son; he was hiding the pregnancy very well. It hurt Louis to know his son didn’t trust him. It hurt to know his baby was struggling through a pregnancy by himself. Even if Louis felt sympathetic towards the teenager, he was furious the omega hid such an important thing from him. “We’ll see about the movie later,” he responded as levelheaded as he possibly could. Yelling and screaming at his son would only alienate him. Louis would not be his mother. He would not shame Alfred. Gently, he reached over to place a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Right now, why don’t you come upstairs and help me collect your dirty clothes.” 

“Sure,” Alfred agreed, walking up the stairs after his mother. He used to take the steps two at a time, but he was getting a bit bigger now. He was unable to move too quickly without becoming unbalanced, especially on the stairs. According to his scale, the omega gained nearly seventeen pounds since the beginning of his pregnancy and it was obvious without his hoodie on that he was pregnant. Arthur loved touching his stomach. He loved kissing the soft skin and whispering to the growing infant. The alpha believed everything would work out if they just loved the baby and each other enough. Alfred was still a bit unsure and that bothered him. He unconsciously rubbed his stomach as he made it to the top of the stairs and followed his mother into his bedroom. “My clothes are all in the hallway,” he pointed out as he kicked a shirt into the growing pile.

“I just wanted to get you away from Matthew.” Louis stopped in front of Alfred’s bed and turned around after he picked the ultrasound up from the bed. He held it out, watching the emotions flicker across his son’s face. Embarrassment, fear, anger, sadness, and even a bit of relief flashed over his son as he quickly reached out to tug the ultrasound away from his mother. 

“I can explain,” Alfred began, pulling the picture close to his chest and looking so scared and small in front of his stone-faced mother, “I…I can explain, Mom.”

Louis held his hand up to silence the teenager. “I’m not asking for an explanation, Alfred Fredrick Williams. I know how babies are made because I had two myself.” He stepped closer to grab the bottom of Alfred’s hoodie and tugged the fabric over his stomach. The adult omega looked down at the rounded stomach with tears gathering in his eyes. He looked away with a shuddering breath. “Did you honestly think it was a good idea to hide this from me and your father? Do you know how dangerous a pregnancy could be for you at such a young age, especially since you’re a male omega? You know the statistics, Alfred. You know how hard a pregnancy is on a male omega’s body. How…how dare you keep this from me.”

Alfred sniffled as he rubbed his eyes to keep from crying. He didn’t normally cry, but goddammit, hearing the disappointment in his mother’s voice made him feel so tiny. He wanted to crawl into a hole and pretend this never happened. “I didn’t…I didn’t know what to do, Mom.” His voice cracked just a little, but he cleared his throat to calm himself down. “I just thought I could handle it without anyone’s help. I thought…I just…I didn’t want to disappoint you or Dad. I knew Dad wouldn’t accept my pregnancy. I knew it would ruin our relationship. I didn’t…I didn’t know what to do.” He slowly sat down in his beanbag chair, burying his face into his knees as he tried to ignore the rushing in his ears. His parents were going to kick him out of the house. He’d ruined everything. 

“I am disappointed, Alfred.” Louis said without a second thought. He remained stoic as his son flinched at the coolness in his voice. “I’m disappointed because I’ve always told you that you can come to me with anything.” He sat down on the floor in front of his son, gently placing his hands on the teenager’s shoulders. He pulled Alfred into his arms, holding his son close to his chest. “Baby,” he breathed into his son’s ear, “I’m here.” He closed his eyes as Alfred tightened his hold on his mother and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Louis held his son for a few silent moments before tipping Alfred’s chin up to look into his face. “No more tears. There’s no use in crying over something we can’t change now. You’re pregnant and you aren’t going to keep it a secret anymore.” He soothed his son’s hair away from his sweaty face before placing a kiss to his forehead. “Go on, talk.”

The teenager didn’t know where to begin, so he started at the very beginning. “It’s Arthur’s baby.” He said with the tiniest of flinches when his mother sighed rather loudly. “I’m twenty weeks pregnant now and due May 2nd.” Alfred licked his lips as he tugged the hoodie over his head. There was no sense in wearing it now, especially not while he felt so damn hot. “Arthur’s been taking me to Doctor Wang and everything looks healthy.” Alfred trailed off as he helplessly floundered in the silence between them. He didn’t know what else to tell his mother. He gnawed on his bottom lip until he tasted iron in his mouth. 

Louis reached up to tap his son’s lip, “don’t bite your lip, Alfred.” He sighed as he reached down to feel his son’s stomach. He had gained a bit too much weight, but everything looked healthy. Alfred looked healthy despite being five months pregnant. “I cannot believe I missed this.” He whispered as he let his hands fall to his own thighs. Alfred was still curled up in his arms and the mother made no effort to move him. He exhaled once more, eyes fluttering closed as he tried to figure out a game plan. His seventeen-year-old son becoming pregnant wasn’t in his original plan for his life. Fuck, he was entirely too young to be a grandmother. “Okay, do you want to keep the baby?”

Alfred shrugged as he tugged his shirt a bit further down his stomach to hide the bulge. “Arthur wants to keep it.” 

“That’s not what I asked,” Louis repeated with just a hint of frustration in his voice, “I asked if you wanted to keep the baby. You, Alfred, not Arthur. Are you prepared for this baby?”

The teenager stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m not prepared for a baby. Fuck, Mom, I never wanted to have kids.” He glanced down at his stomach for a moment. “I don’t know if I want to keep it. I...I don’t have a job, or a house. Art got a job last week at the library, but it’s only part-time. He…he’s not gonna make enough to take care of a baby.” Alfred reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. “Arthur thinks it’ll all work out.”

“Alphas always do think that,” the adult omega muttered with a fond smile, “they tend to get an idea in their heads and are determined to see it through. It makes our jobs a thousand times harder because they refuse to see reality.” Louis sat there with his son and listened to Matthew moving around downstairs. He didn’t even want to think about George’s reaction. “Arthur is seventeen-years-old, my darling boy, and there’s no guarantee he’ll stay.” When Alfred went to protest, the Canadian shushed him. “No, listen to me. I know he loves you, but seventeen is so young to be tied down for both of you. I don’t want you to resent the baby or each other. I want you to have a good, happy life. I want…I want you to realize the reality of your situation. Arthur might not stay with you forever. You may be raising this child by yourself. Are you ready for that, Alfred?”

Alfred shook his head, “I love Arthur, Mom.” Goodness, that was the first time he admitted that out loud. They were having a baby together and hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ to each other. They were moving backwards in every part of their relationship. “I know you’re right. I know he could leave, but I don’t think he will. He’s promised that he won’t leave me or the baby.” Alfred looked up into his mother’s eyes with a sad smile, “I didn’t want an abortion because I wanted to keep it a secret from you two. It was a stupid idea, but I wanted it to work. We wanted it to work so badly. I don’t know how to feel, Mom, but I don’t know if I want this baby.” He was confused and trying to figure out his future made his brain ache. “Is it okay to not want the baby, even if Arthur does?”

“It’s okay to feel that way, Alfred. You can love Arthur, but you don’t have to keep the baby.” Louis promised as he held his son’s face in his hands. “You have options. Arthur might love the baby, but neither of you are aware of the time or effort a baby takes.” 

Alfred didn’t have much experience with children, but he did know that he never truly desired them. Being pregnant wasn’t changing that feeling either. “How are we going to tell Dad,” Alfred asked as his mind began to conjure up a thousand worse case scenarios. His Dad could kick him out of the house. Maybe he’d disown the omega and forbid his mother from seeing him. His Dad could do anything and the teenager was fearful of his reaction. “He’s going to kill me.”

Louis shook his head, “leave your father to me.” He slowly untangled himself from his teenage son to stand up. He knew George wasn’t going to take the news very well. He knew he would be handling damage control for months, but he couldn’t focus on that while Alfred looked so helpless. His son needed him to be his mother. “I’ve been with your father a long time, Alfred. He may prefer to run a ‘traditional’ house, but I knew him when he was a rebel.” The omega held his hand out for Alfred to take to help the pregnant teenager to his feet. “I’m not going to lie, Alfred. Your father will be angry, but he’s never going to stop loving you. I’ll never stop loving you either. It will be rough for a few days, but we’ll make it through this.” He glanced down at his son’s bloated stomach with a sad, tired sigh. “I’m going to call your father. It might be best for you to tell Matthew and warn Arthur.”

Alfred didn’t say anything. He let his mother glance over him one last time before following the adult omega downstairs. It felt strange to be without his hoodie, but he knew he couldn’t hide anymore. With a deep sigh, the teenager stepped into the living room where his brother was lazily lounging on the couch with his eyes glued to the television. His mother was already grabbing his cell phone to call his mate home early from work. Alfred gulped his nervousness down before walking in front of his older brother. Seeing Matthew’s eyes widen and him sputter in shock was almost hilarious. 

“What the fuck, Alfred?” He shouted as he scrambled to sit up on the couch. The older alpha glared down at the omega’s pregnant stomach with a confused frown on his face. “How…Goddammit,” Matthew hissed as he stood up to grab his shoes, “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“You’re not going to kill anybody, Mattie.” Alfred snapped at him, shoving his brother back on the couch. “You’re especially not killing the father of my unborn child.” The omega reached down to place a comforting hand against his stomach. Rubbing his growing stomach always made him feel better. Every so often he could feel a flopping motion in his stomach that could only be stopped with a comforting touch. His child was feeding off his emotions now more than ever. It was obviously the stress he was under. 

“I asked you, Alfred, if you needed birth control.” The Alpha hissed as he reached out to cover Alfred’s hand with his own. Touching his brother’s stomach made it more ‘real’ to him. “I fucking asked you if you were having sex and offered to help you. How stupid can you be?”

“Fuck you, dickface.” The pregnant teenager retorted, swatting his hand away from his stomach. “I was already pregnant when you offered the birth control. It’s not like I wanted this to happen. I didn’t fuck Arthur with the intention of getting knocked-up. I’m not stupid.”

“Well, this certainly isn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done.” Matthew retorted, shaking his head as he let his hands drop to his thighs. He felt so tired all of a sudden. It wasn’t even his baby, but he knew how this would change his baby brother’s life. Alfred and Arthur weren’t ready for a baby. “What are you going to do, Al?”

Alfred shrugged as he played with the frayed end of his belt loop on his jeans. “I’m gonna have a baby, Mattie.” He didn’t know what else the alpha expected him to do. He couldn’t get rid of the child now. He was too far along and Arthur already loved the child. He tried to smile for his brother as he reached down to grab his hand to press against his stomach. “You’re gonna be an uncle, Matt.” 

Matthew touched his brother’s stomach for just a moment before pulling his hand away. “Alfred, you can’t possibly want to keep the baby, right? I mean, babies take constant attention and you couldn’t even keep a fish alive.” 

“I know what having a baby means.” Alfred responded with a loud sigh. “I’ve already had this conversation with Mom.” He plopped down on the couch beside his brother and leaned against the alpha. Matthew always made him feel better. He was the one that made everything okay whenever the omega was in trouble. “What should I do?”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Alfred. You have to decide for yourself. Maybe sleep on it a few days, then decide.” Matthew suggested as he wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder. “What I do know is that you and Arthur need to have a serious conversation. This baby will affect you both for the rest of your lives whether you keep it or not. If you’re both mature enough to create the baby, then it’s time to be mature enough to figure out what you’re going to do. You’re not a kid anymore, Alfred, and you’re running out of time.” It physically hurt Matthew to say those words to the seventeen-year-old, but it was the truth. Alfred couldn’t act like a child anymore. 

“I know, Matt.” Alfred whispered as he sat up to lean against the opposite end of the couch. “It’ll be easier now that everyone knows. There’s nothing to hide.” He grabbed his brother’s hand, “I just wish….”

Alfred trailed off as the front door opened to reveal his seething father. George Williams was a terrifying alpha when angry. His blue eyes were hard as steel as he spotted his omega son and pointed to the spot in front of him. “Get over here right now.” Alfred wanted to crawl into Matthew’s arms and refuse, but he knew his father wasn’t a man to be played with when angry. He stood up and slowly walked over to the man with the same enthusiasm as someone walking to the executioner’s block. “Well, look at you,” George sneered, frowning as he was interrupted before completing his rant 

The teenager flinched at the harsh words, but his mother didn’t allow any insults to come his way. “George Matthew Williams!” Louis shouted as he stomped over to stand between his mate and his son. “You promised me that we would talk before you confronted him.” When the alpha tried to look behind his mate at his son, the omega grabbed his husband’s chin to force him to look into his eyes. “You promised me, George. You’ve never broken a promise to me.”

George looked like he wanted to argue, but he simply brushed past his family to stomp upstairs. “Fine, let’s go talk, Louis.” When the door slammed upstairs, the omega finally followed his husband. 

He stopped as he reached the stairs to look back at his children with a soft smile, “your father and I will be a while.” Louis snapped his head upstairs as the sound of another door being slammed echoed downstairs. “Matthew,” the adult omega called over to his son, “take Alfred out for supper.” When Matthew tried to protest, Louis shushed him with another nod towards the door. “Your father’s angry, but he won’t hurt me. Give me time to cool him down. Go see a movie, or something.” 

Alfred didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed his shoes and a clean hoodie from the laundry room before hurrying to Matthew’s car. When Matthew finally cranked the car and began driving, he pressed his head against the window and tried not to cry. 

~~~~

When the children were gone, George took his frustration out on his closet door. He slammed the wooden door hard enough to splinter the edge of the frame. Once he saw those little fractures around his doorframe, the alpha felt all of his frustration ooze from his body. He collapsed back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face to groan into the fabric. His teenage son was pregnant. Not only was he pregnant, he was heavily pregnant. Where did he go wrong?

“I can’t fucking believe you, George.” Louis hissed as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. He was seething as he stomped over to the bed and jerked the pillow away from his mate. “He is scared, pregnant, and practically alone and you’re looking at him like some used whore!” The omega balled his hands into fists as he tossed the pillow to the floor. “You’re his father, George, you’re supposed to be supportive!”

George couldn’t take the screaming anymore, he jerked up to grab his mate’s wrist. “What the fuck do you want me to say, Louis? Do you want me to tell him everything will be fine? Do you want me to lie to him? Want me to pretend he hasn’t ruined his life?” The alpha rubbed his eyes as he stood up to pace the length of the floor again. “He can’t take care of a baby. He’s immature, childish, unemployed, too damn smart, and so young. How am I supposed to accept this with a smile, Louis? Tell me?” 

“Stop yelling, George.” The omega pleaded with his husband. The room grew silent around them after his plea. The only sound in the room was their combined labored breathing. Finally, Louis walked over to tug his mate to sit beside him on the bed. “I can’t tell you how to feel about this, my love, because I don’t know how to feel about it. I’m angry and hurt and so upset right now.” His eyes filled with tears and he quickly wiped them away. “Our baby is pregnant and we have to deal with that without screaming and belittling him.”

George held his mate’s hand, tracing the lines across the back of his knuckles. It made him feel a little bit better to touch his mate. It calmed him down. It allowed him to think. “It’s my fault, isn’t is?”

“George, no,” Louis whispered, but his mate continued without listening to him. 

“No, hear me out.” He retorted with a sad smile. “I suppressed him too much. I didn’t give him the proper sex education or the tools to prevent a pregnancy.” George hugged his mate, pulling him to his chest. “I haven’t spent an entire evening with him since his first heat, Louis. I pushed him away because of his nature. I wanted…I wanted to protect him by being distant. I…I shouldn’t have done that. I should have done something different.”

“We can’t live our life through maybes, darling.” The omega mumbled into his husband’s shoulder. “We can’t change the past.” He reached up to play with George’s hair. “We can only improve the future. Our son is pregnant with our grandchild and Arthur is promising him the entire world right now. He’s a good alpha, but there’s always a chance the kid could leave our baby alone. Even if he doesn’t leave, we both know they aren’t going to be able to take care of a baby. All I know is that we can’t scream at him. We have to love him right now.”

George buried his face into Louis’ hair, nuzzling his cheek against the soft strands. “So we just pretend he didn’t break all the house rules? We just ignore all of that?”

“I think we have to, George.” He whispered as he turned his face to kiss his mate’s lips softly. “We’ll punish him, but we can’t belittle him. We’ve got to help him, love. He has some difficult decisions to make over the next few months and he’s going to need supportive parents. He needs us to love him.”

The alpha sighed as he pulled Louis to lie on the bed beside him. “I’ll never stop loving him. He’s my son.” George sighed as he ran his thumb over his mate’s bottom lip. They touched each other to calm the other down. It never failed to work for them. “I’m scared for him, baby. I thought if I forced him to stay inside he wouldn’t get hurt like this.”

Louis chuckled humorlessly, “oh, darling, we should have known better. He’s our son and prone to idiotic tendencies.” The omega tucked his head underneath his mate’s chin, curling against his chest. “Every parent makes plans for their children, but we easily forget our children have their own personalities and minds. Alfred’s never enjoyed having his freedoms restricted and now he’s dealing with those consequences of his actions. We’ll get through this dark patch, my love, and grow stronger because of it.”

George sighed as he tightened his hold on his omega. “Let’s take a bit to brainstorm, then I’ll call the children home.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

~~~~

Several hours later, their father called them back home. Alfred expected the house to be in total disarray, but it was not. He found his parents lounging on the couch. His mother was tucked against his father’s side with a blanket wrapped around them. They weren’t watching the brand new television, or even talking. His mother was actually sleeping peacefully in his father’s arms. George was holding Louis and gently combing his fingers through his hair. When Alfred cleared his throat to interrupt the intimate moment, the alpha glanced over at his pregnant son. The silence remained between them as George waved Alfred over. 

Alfred walked over and carefully dropped to his knees beside the couch. It was an awkward position, but the older man sighed softly before brushing his knuckles across his son’s cheek. Alfred leaned into the hand, “Dad…”

George didn’t say anything right away. He just stared at his son with a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry for earlier, Al.” He reached down to hold his son’s hand. “I was angry. I’m still so angry, but” The alpha looked away from his son, “I’m angry at the wrong person.” He turned back to look into his son’s eyes, “I tried to lock you away from the world, but I should have been preparing you for it.” George pulled Alfred into a hug, brushing a kiss to the top of Alfred’s head. “Everyone’s too emotionally fried tonight. Tomorrow, we’re going to have dinner with Arthur’s family and we’re going to handle this together, as a family.” 

Alfred nodded as he pulled away from his father, “I…I love you, Dad.” 

“I love you too, Alfred.” George replied, smiling as he let go of Alfred’s hand. “Go on, son, get some sleep. You need to keep your health up for the baby.”

The pregnant teenager nodded as he bounded up the stairs. His heart pounded in his ears as he jogged past his bedroom and slipped into the guest bedroom where his brother was staying. Matthew was waiting for him. He pulled the duvet back for his brother to climb underneath the covers. When Alfred was situated, Matthew held him tightly until the teenager fell asleep. 

Morning was going to be hard, but a weight was lifted off his chest. His family knew about the baby and they hadn’t disowned him. Maybe everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm strangely happy with this chapter. It has a lot of emotions in it and a strange sense of calm. Let me know how you liked it!


	10. Week Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense level of acceptance settled over Alfred's life, but he's still unhappy. He loves Arthur. He loves the baby. He loves his freedom. Maybe meeting Tino and Berwald will help the omega make the ultimate decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I absolutely love receiving them and it helps keep me motivated to continue writing. You are all so amazing!

Week Twenty-Three

The Williams household was a tense place to live for the pregnant teenager. His parents weren’t fighting, but they weren’t happily talking either. The entire household was one silent bundle of awkward acceptance and sad, pitiful looks across empty rooms. Matthew went home shortly after New Year’s Day because he could not handle the silence and the overwhelming desire to punch Arthur in the face. A feeling that only increased for the older alpha after a frustrating meeting with the Kirkland family on New Year’s Eve. 

Arthur’s older brothers were difficult to handle all together. Alfred always thought they were hilarious, even if they were a bit rowdy compared to his love. His parents, on the other hand, did not find any humor in their jokes and sly comments. The Williams family did not find Alfred’s pregnancy, or Arthur’s part in it, very humorous and George let them know after one too many ‘barefoot and pregnant’ jokes. Matthew had to be verbally restrained by his mother after the eldest brother, Allistor, teasingly asked Alfred if he was positive Arthur was the father. If that didn’t totally derail the entire night, Arthur playfully joked that he wouldn’t believe it was his until he saw the baby’s eyebrows. 

Needless to say, the Kirkland family overstayed their welcome in the Williams’ house by dessert time. On the positive side, neither George nor Matthew threatened Arthur’s life and Alfred was allowed to spend the rest of break with his boyfriend. By the time school was back in session for the spring semester, Alfred’s stomach had grown even bigger. It wasn’t a problem since he continued wearing his hoodies and loose clothes, but the weather would soon become much warmer. He wouldn’t be able to hide his pregnancy from his friends forever.

Because of the potential health risks, George informed the school of Alfred’s pregnancy after the teenager returned to school. The family agreed that they wanted the school to know just in case the omega became injured or went into labor early. He was only in his sixth month of pregnancy, but male omegas tended to have a harder time later in their pregnancies. Their bodies were too narrow and the babies caused harder stress on the male omegas. It didn’t help matters that Alfred was still so young and his body still not fully matured. 

Despite the school knowing, his friends were kept in the dark. It was difficult to hide his pregnancy from the lunch table crowd and Alfred’s track and field friends. Gilbert begged him every Saturday night to come to parties. Obviously, that was totally out of the question because the omega couldn’t drink. Kiku continued inviting the omega over for a weekend sleepover, but the extra twenty-five pounds around his middle was hard to hide in his sleepwear. Arthur wanted him to be open and honest with his friends since it appeared the American would continue gaining weight. He wouldn’t be able to hide it for long. 

As far as Alfred was concerned, he would be one happy camper if they never found out about the baby. Fortunately for Alfred, the winter weather would allow him to hide his pregnancy for a few weeks more, maybe even a few months if he were lucky enough. 

The decision to tell his friends was just another hard choice that continuously stacked up in Alfred’s mind. It was a decision that he didn’t want to make, but knew he would eventually have to do it. His brother was right when he said Alfred couldn’t pretend to be a child anymore. He needed to make a few adult decisions and he needed to get a better grasp on reality. Arthur’s part time job only brought a few hundred dollars worth of income into their household. That wasn’t enough to live on. Even if Alfred got a job, there would be medical bills and baby supplies to buy. Both Alfred’s parents and Arthur’s brothers swore they would help with all the baby’s needs, but there was still that voice in the back of the omega’s head telling him that something could go wrong. His brother agreed with him. Matthew was never one to sugarcoat his opinion and had very little trouble telling Alfred how the real world ran for pregnant teenagers. Everything could go perfectly for the couple, but everything could go wrong. He needed a real plan and not a bunch of promises. 

Perhaps that last conversation with his brother was the reason Arthur and Alfred were sitting on a bench at the local park waiting on Tino and Berwald Oxenstierna. They were connected with the couple through the ‘Loving Hands’ adoption agency in town. Their awesome social worker, Basch Zwingli, paired them with the couple after a series of intense interviews. They best matched what Alfred thought he wanted in parents for his unborn child. From the information packet that the two teenagers received, they knew that Tino was a teacher and Berwald was a carpenter. The two had been married for nearly ten years, but they never had children because Berwald was sterile. It was rare for an alpha to be sterile and maybe that’s why Alfred was drawn to the couple. 

Okay, to be honest, they included the cutest picture of their puppy, Hanatamago, and the omega knew they were the kind of people he would want raising his child. 

After seeing such a promising portfolio, Alfred demanded to meet the couple to get a real feel of them. He was still ‘on the fence’ over the whole adoption thing, but he knew he couldn’t continue to put the process off. He was six months pregnant and quickly growing. He did not have forever to make a decision and wanted to feel comfortable with his decision before he made it. So, the pregnant omega sat on that bench in the park and smiled widely as he searched for the couple. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Arthur, on the other hand, was a bit put off by the plan to meet with the Oxenstierna family. The pout was evident on his face as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I still don’t think this is a good idea, love.” He leaned over to kiss Alfred’s cheek and let his hand sneak underneath the omega’s thick jacket to feel his child. Slowly, he tapped his finger beside Alfred’s bellybutton until he felt the little one kick heartily against the offending sound. Arthur had been tickled pink when he could finally feel the baby kick and loved ‘waking’ the baby up. 

“Why don’t you think it’s a good idea?” Alfred asked with a frown. His nose wrinkled as he swatted Arthur’s hand away. “Stop waking the baby up,” he groaned as he rubbed a soothing pattern into the side of his belly. “It takes fuckin’ forever for the little shit to go back to sleep.” Once the baby finally stopped moving, Alfred playfully punched his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Seriously, Artie, why is this not a good idea?”

“It’ll make it harder on this poor couple when you realize we’re going to keep the baby.” The alpha said as he took Alfred’s hand to keep him from punching his shoulder again. Alfred hit hard. “We’ve given them a bit of hope and in the end we’re just going to snatch it away.”

Alfred was obviously uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. “Art,” he whispered softly, “we can’t raise this baby. We both know that and, yeah, it’s nice to pretend that we can love it and raise it, but we both know I’d rather be spending my first semester in college getting shitfaced at a bar. I’m going to make a terrible mother.”

“No, you won’t.” He argued back, twisting in his seat as he turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “You would be a great mother.” Arthur reached up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind Alfred’s ear. “We would be fine, darling. My brothers said we could live with them while we go to school. Your parents offered to babysit while we’re in school and help buy supplies.” The alpha leaned forward as he brushed a kiss to the omega’s lips. When he pulled away, he ran his thumb over Alfred’s bottom lip. “We have a support system and we could make it work.”

The teenager was a bit frustrated with his lover in front of him. Was Arthur not listening to him? No matter how much support they had, Alfred doubted his own abilities. He didn’t care if they suddenly won the lottery, Alfred F. Jones did not know if he could be a good mother. What if he totally fucked the kid up? Alfred didn’t want to chance it. “You’re not listening to me, Arthur.” Alfred finally stated, grabbing Arthur’s wrists to force him to look into his eyes. He needed his boyfriend to understand. He needed the love of his life to understand. “Arthur,” he sighed as he ducked his head to rest against the alpha’s chest, “listen to me, please. What if we’re not cut out for that picture perfect life? This baby could ruin our relationship. I…I love you, Arthur, and I don’t want to lose you.”

The alpha’s lips twitched into a sweet smile as he pulled Alfred into another kiss. “I love you too, Alfred.” He kissed the omega one more time just to hide his joy. He knew they loved each other, but they rarely spoke those words to each other. It was always so fucking nice to hear Alfred say those three little words. “I’m listening to you, Al. I’m all ears and I know you’re apprehensive. I just want you to understand that I think we can do it. I think we can raise the baby by ourselves and want to try.” He leaned in for another kiss, finally feeling Alfred smile against his lips. “Let’s try, Alfred. Just promise me you’ll try.”

The omega sighed into his boyfriend’s mouth, giving him a tiny smile. He still wasn’t quite listening to all of Alfred’s problems, but it was a step in the right direction. When he pulled away, the teenager tangled his hands into Arthur’s scarf. At least they were talking. At least he wasn’t being completely ignored. “Baby, I can try, but I can’t promise to change my mind. You just have to promise me to be nice to this couple. Options, Artie, we need options.” He looked over Arthur’s shoulder to watch the wind blow through the trees. He felt comfortable and safe at Arthur’s side. 

He moved to rest his head on Arthur’s shoulder when he saw a couple walking towards them. Alfred recognized them from the pictures, especially with the cute puppy yapping at their feet. It was the Oxenstiernas! He waved his hand over Arthur’s head to flag down the couple with an apprehensive smile on his face. He might want to meet them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t totally nervous. They could be the couple to raise his baby. The thought made him reach down to cradle the bottom of his stomach as the child shifted inside him. Alfred stood up with his hand outstretched to greet them. “Tino and Berwald?”

The couple hovered near the end of the bench before taking those last few steps to greet the younger couple. The taller blond, Berwald, gave a solemn smile as he stepped forward to shake Alfred’s hand. Tino smiled even brighter as he stepped around his alpha to shake the pregnant omega’s hand after his mate. “Alfred, right?” Tino asked as he excitedly peered down at the belly barely concealed by Alfred’s jacket. “It’s a pleasure to finally met you. I really enjoyed seeing the ultrasound pictures and reading your biography.” 

Alfred’s cheeks turned a soft pink, “you actually read the biographies? I hope it didn’t sound too stupid. Artie said I have the writing abilities of a sixth grader.” 

The English alpha snorted as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. His muscles were tense. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable. “I was only teasing, Al.” Arthur held his hand out for the couple to shake. “I’m Arthur, by the way.” 

"It's a pleasure. I'm Tino and this is Berwald." Tino bobbed his head as he greeted the young alpha and waved a hand towards his mate. “Alfred wrote quite a bit about you too. I can tell you have a strong relationship.” Hesitantly, the omega reached out to touch Alfred’s belly, but stopped once he realized what he was doing. Instead, he reached over to intertwine his fingers with his mate’s own. “You’ve grown since your last picture. The baby,” Tino licked his lips nervously, “the baby is healthy?”

“As a horse,” Alfred admitted as he rubbed his stomach with a smile. For once in his life, being bigger was a compliment. “I don’t know what the gender is yet. We,” he nudged Arthur’s hip, “wanted it to be a surprise.”

“We hoped to keep it that way, unless you two are hoping for a personalized baby.” Arthur drawled with a frown plastered across his face. It was obvious that the alpha didn’t want to meet with the couple, but Alfred wasn’t letting his boyfriend’s sour mood deter him. 

He nudged Arthur’s hip and glared at the alpha. “What Arthur is trying to say is that still want to keep the gender a surprise.” The awkward ‘just in case we keep it’ was left hanging between them as the omega shifted to lean against Arthur. His feet were swollen and making standing miserable. Honestly, he would be so glad when he wasn’t pregnant anymore. “Your packet didn’t specify if you two were looking for a particular gender.”

“A baby’s gender is one of the only true surprises in life,” Tino agreed with a happy smile gracing his face. It appeared that just the thought of having a baby made the short omega happy. That look only increased as the silent alpha pulled Tino closer to his side. “Berwald and I have been together for many years. We’ve wanted a baby for a long time and picking based on gender or nature is a silly concept to us. Boy or girl, we would be happy.”

Berwald nodded in agreement, “we just want a child to complete our family.” It was difficult to hear with the man’s accent, but the feelings in his words were loud and clear. They wanted a family. Alfred’s baby could give that to them. 

Alfred’s eyes might have clouded with tears as he heard such a sweet reply. “Wow, okay.” He wiped his eyes as he tried to laugh those silly pregnancy hormones away. “Jesus, I had, like, a whole list of questions to ask you two, but now I can’t remember them.” Clucking his tongue, the omega patted his pockets until he found a crumpled up piece of paper. With a soft cheer, he tugged the paper from his jeans and smoothed out until he could read the written words. “Mister Zwingli suggested we make up some questions to ask if we decided that we wanted to take this further.” 

Arthur made a soft sound of displeasure in the back of his throat, but it was covered up by Tino’s pleased sigh. The older coupler clung a bit closer to one another as Tino walked over to pull Alfred into a hug. “We were hoping you would like us.” When he pulled away, Tino’s smile was infectious. “We’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Awesome,” Alfred quipped, slowly sitting down on the bench with a soft sigh. “C’mon, let’s get started.” As Arthur plopped down beside him and the Oxenstiernas sat opposite them, Alfred felt like he was finally making the proper decision. The little family in front of him was amazing and would be great parents. Their careers were steady and their place in the world secure. They could take care of a baby and raise it properly. 

He just wished Arthur could see what he saw. He wished he had the right words or the right way to explain his feelings. Most of all, he wished that Arthur was actually listening to him.


	11. Week Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is having a hard time separating his wishes from his son's wishes. If all the alphas around him want him to keep the baby, why does it still feel so wrong to want the opposite?

Week Twenty-Seven 

“You know,” George mumbled as he flipped through an old baby book he found at the library, “having another baby in the house might not be so bad.” The alpha ignored the muffled laughter coming from the closet where his mate was hanging their clothes. “We always wanted more children.” He looked over the edge of the paperback book with a sad smile on his face as Louis closed the closet door. “You used to joke about having our own football team.” 

The omega sighed as he dropped the clothes basket at the foot of the bed and crawled onto the king-sized bed to cuddle beside his alpha. He hated when George got melancholy. They had wanted more children after Alfred, but Louis’ body couldn’t handle another pregnancy. He had a full hysterectomy shortly after Alfred was born, but, surprisingly, he didn’t regret the children he couldn’t have. Sometimes he thought George did and that’s why the omega always made sure to lighten the mood when his husband grew sad. “Sometimes life doesn’t work out the way we expect, and I’m pretty sure I said hockey team.” Louis teased as he grabbed the baby book and tossed it to the end of the bed. “Besides, could you imagine dealing with another child and Alfred?”

George pulled an ugly face that had his mate rolling with laughter. Hearing Louis sound so happy made the alpha smile and press a sweet kiss to the top of the man’s head. “You’re right, honey. We had our hands full with Matthew and Alfred.” Grinning wildly, he pulled his omega to lie atop his chest. “Remember when Matthew set the smoke detector off at three in the morning trying to smoke pot in his closet?”

Louis nodded his head as a smile stretched across his face. “Or the time Alfred poured the entire box of laundry detergent into the washing machine? It flooded the laundry room and ruined my baseboards.” The omega chuckled softly as he thought of all the silly, stupid, and frustrating antics his children managed to get into. He wouldn’t trade those memories for anything in the entire world. “We have good kids, George.”

“I know we do.” The alpha admitted as he combed his fingers through Louis’ dirty blond hair. “They’re a handful, but they’re good kids.” George nuzzled their noses together, closing his eyes as he imagined their future. “It’s best that we don’t have anymore children. Now we can focus on spoiling our new grandbaby.” 

Louis cringed just a bit as he propped himself up on his elbow. “Alfred is talking with an adoption agency.” He saw the surprise and hurt in his mate’s eyes and gently soothed the alpha’s face with his hand. “George, honestly, you didn’t think Alfred would settle down with Arthur and raise the baby, right?”

“That’s what we did.” George answered back, frowning at Louis. “We rented a terrible apartment and I worked two jobs to support us. You dropped out of college and worked at that nursery. Fuck, Louis, we were responsible enough to realize a baby’s needs outweighed our own.” The alpha felt betrayed that his mate would keep this from him. It was a bit irrational, but George did not understand how Arthur, the alpha, could allow his child to be given to another family. He knew that he would have died rather than allow Louis to give Matthew away. “He can’t do it.”

“George,” Louis hissed as he pressed his hands against the man’s chest to keep him from doing something irrational. “There are a lot of differences between us and them. For one thing, we had already decided that we were going to become mates. I already knew you were going to be my alpha and getting pregnant with Matthew just sealed that deal. Arthur and Alfred care about each other, but we both know Alfred doesn’t want to have a mate so soon.” 

“Yeah, but....”

“No, love, listen to me.” The omega interrupted with a set frown on his face. “I was nineteen when I got pregnant and you were twenty-two. We were both adults, but they’re just teenagers. Teenagers that have their entire lives ahead of them.” Louis lifted his hands up to hold George’s cheeks, “darling, you can’t expect them to drop out of high school to raise a baby. It’ll only ruin their futures.” 

When Louis finally went silent, the alpha decided that he should probably give his opinion. “I want them both to finish school, Lou. I really want Alfred to go to college. I just thought we would watch the baby while they finished everything up.” George moved his mate’s hands away from his face and rolled their positions so he could rest his head on Louis’ chest. “I thought that was our agreement.”

“That was never the agreement, George. That was just one of the suggestions.” Louis whispered as he combed his fingers through his alpha’s hair. “That was…” he trailed off as a knock sounded against the bedroom door. He figured it was Alfred, since the teenager was the only one currently home. “Come in, love.” 

Sure enough, Alfred shuffled into his parent’s bedroom and plopped down on the end of their bed. George leaned up on one elbow to get a better look at his son. Since Alfred stopped wearing hoodies around the house, seeing his growing belly always seemed so strange. “What’s up, Al?” The pregnant teenager hovered between speaking and playing with his hands before scooting further up the bed. Without a second thought, he planted himself between his parents and soaked up their comforting scents. George tossed Louis a curious look over their teenager’s head before combing a few strands of hair behind his ear. “What’s wrong?”

Alfred sighed softly as he rolled onto his back and let his hands rest against his stomach. “I’ve had a really hard day.” He wasn’t lying either. On top of spending the entire day craving Mattie’s blueberry pancakes, he got into a huge argument with Arthur at lunch. That only ended with them yelling at each other across the lunchroom table and announcing to the entire student body that Alfred was pregnant. His friends had been so betrayed once they realized how far along he was and that the omega hadn’t told them. He’d gotten text messages all day long about the betrayal from Gilbert. He didn’t want to deal with that and the fact that he was uncomfortably pregnant. He just wanted to curl up with his parents and take a long nap. “I want to pretend it never happened.”

Louis chuckled softly as he kissed Alfred’s cheek, but sweetly nudged him to keep him from falling asleep. “You won’t sleep tonight if you fall asleep in here, Alfred.”

The pregnant omega whined, but opened his eyes. “I guess I did need to talk to you two about something.” He sat up and leaned back against the headboard with a soft sigh. “I’ve been talking with the Oxenstiernas about the baby.” Alfred licked his lips as he rubbed the spot on his stomach where the baby had taken to kicking. “They’re really excited about it.” 

“I’m just really confused right now. I thought you wanted to keep the baby, Alfred.” George interjected with a frown, ignoring the way Louis glared at him. “Now your mother is telling me that you’ve spoken with adoption agencies.” 

“It’s complicated, Dad.” Alfred answered, groaning as he rubbed his face with his hands. “That’s what I want to talk to you two about. Arthur and I got into this huge argument today about the baby. He wants to keep it, but I don’t think we can support it.” The omega licked his lips as he cradled his stomach. Their argument had lasted all day long and still wasn’t technically over. Arthur needed to be shown that their little fairytale outcome wasn’t possible without sacrifice and hard work. He had to see before he could believe. “We’ve….we’ve come up with an idea. I want to move into Arthur’s house for the rest of the pregnancy.”

“What?” Louis exclaimed, shaking his head nearly instantly. “Alfred, no.”

“Mom, I’m already pregnant. There’s not very much more I can do to myself.” Alfred pointed out with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “Just listen to me before you tell me ‘no’ again. Arthur and I agreed that we should give it a trial run. His brothers will let us stay for free, but we’ll need to buy our food and a few supplies for the baby. We’ll even pay for our own phone bills and stuff. I…I don’t want a baby, but I promised Arthur I would give it a shot.” It would give him a chance to show Arthur the true difficulties in raising a baby. It would show the alpha everything they were going to experience and miss with the child. It was the best solution for a stubborn alpha that had his heart set on becoming a family with Alfred. 

“You have to tell Arthur the truth, Alfred.” Louis insisted as he sat up and forced his son to look him in the eyes. “This whole backtracking isn’t healthy for you and I’m sure it’s causing some distress on Arthur and the family hoping to adopt.” The Canadian sighed softly as he looked over at his mate. He was looking for some reassurance, but he only found confusion. It always made him feel strange when his alpha looked as lost as he felt. “No more hollow promises, Alfred. You can’t....”

“Move in with him,” George interrupted, rolling off the bed to stand up. When Louis protested, the alpha shook his head to silence his mate. “Louis, we made it work because we had to. Maybe forcing them to take some of the responsibility will really test their relationship.” He smiled down at his son. “Go pack and call your boyfriend. We’ll help you move over the weekend.” 

When Alfred waddled out of the room, Louis rounded on his husband with a frown plastered across his face. “You’re just letting them move in together? George, what are you doing? Alfred doesn’t want the baby, but he’s letting his emotions get in the way of making that final decision. You’re going to ruin everything.”

George sighed as he tried to hug his mate. He stopped once he realized the man didn’t want his love or affection when he was so pissed off. “If they’re living together, they’re seeing each other twenty-four hours a day. It’ll give them a chance to see if they can live together without killing each other.” He stepped a few feet closer to his mate. “They’ll play house and see if they can handle it. Who knows, this might be the determining factor on whether they keep the baby or not.”

Louis still wasn’t happy, but he allowed his husband to hug him. “I still think it’s a huge mistake. Arthur’s going to bully him into keeping the baby.”

“No, Alfred’s stubborn.” The alpha reminded his mate with a faint smile on his lips. “This forces them into a real decision.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Louis whispered as he listened to his son call the alpha. Alfred sounded worried by the time he ended the call. Louis just hoped this plan didn’t backfire on everyone involved. Everything that could go wrong usually did in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad everyone likes George and Louis and the direction this story is going. We're getting to the 'meat' of the story now. Arthur and Alfred will start doing things that can have lasting affects on their lives and relationship.


	12. Week Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is a terrible day at work to realize how little control you have in your life. Arthur's boss doesn't care that he has a family to feed and it makes him realize something about himself. Maybe they can't take care of the baby, after all.

Week Twenty-Nine

Living with the Kirkland family felt a bit strange. They were all an informal, loud bunch that found it difficult to respect private boundaries or social norms. Alfred fucking loved them for it too. He never felt so damn welcomed until he realized how little the elder Kirkland boys cared about his pregnancy. They only asked that Alfred and Arthur try not to be too loud when they fucked. Since Alfred still felt entirely too gross for any kind of intimacy, that wasn’t much of a problem. 

They fell into a steady routine during the first week. It was strangely domestic the way Alfred would cook breakfast and supper while Arthur went to work or school. Even at school they sat together at the lunch table where their friends had finally come back around. Arthur spent most of his evenings working at the library and that left Alfred alone to himself. He’d put in a couple of applications, but no callbacks just yet. Which meant he spent the better part of the evening texting Gilbert and studying. 

Ping.

Ping.

From Gilbert – 8:34pm  
You should totally send me a belly pic. It’s, like, my biggest turn-on and my mom tossed all my fetish porn last week.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he read the text message. Gilbert was funny, but he could be a total dick sometimes. He supposed that’s why they got along so well. Their entire relationship was built around penis jokes. Deep down inside he knew if he ever needed something, Gilbert would be right there to fight in his corner. He was a true friend and more than willing to take Alfred’s mind away from his problems.

To Gilbert – 8:36pm  
You’re so weird sometimes, Gil.

He did take a picture of his middle finger and send to the alpha. Alfred laughed when he received a picture of Gilbert’s over exaggerated sad face in return. After placing his phone back on the bedside table, he flopped onto his side to alleviate the pressure around his middle. It didn’t help, and only made his legs ache. Grunting, the omega slowly sat up and pulled himself to his feet. Alfred grabbled for the bedpost as his vision went blurry. “Fuck,” he cursed, blinking and breathing calmly until the lightheadedness disappeared. For the past few weeks, it became fairly obvious that his body was rebelling against him. 

He couldn’t eat anything spicy without having terrible heartburn and indigestion. He didn’t even want to talk about the constant constipation and hemorrhoids. Pregnancy was so fucking embarrassing sometimes and it made matters worse when his boyfriend was constantly asking him if he were okay. Half the time Alfred wanted to scream in his face, but the other half he wanted to curl up in Arthur’s arms to cry. Damn mood swings. They made him dangerous and he spent whole days simmering with agitation. Those feelings made him so sad because he used to be such a happy person. 

Limited mobility was a bitch and he still had weeks to go before the baby was born. Alfred sighed loudly as he waddled downstairs, cradling his lower stomach as he took each stair one at a time. Arthur’s brothers were all at work so he had the house to himself. It was a lonely existence, but his grades had never been better with all the free time he had. When he finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Alfred shuffled into the kitchen to pop something into the oven for supper. He’d taken to cooking simple recipes, but on days where his back hurt too much to stand he usually just pulled something from the freezer. Tonight, they were having lasagna. 

After the lasagna was in the oven, Alfred pressed a hand to his lower back as he waddled into the living room and collapsed on the couch. The extra weight around his middle was affecting his desire to move. All he wanted to do was sleep until the pregnancy was over. He was just about to doze off again when the baby delivered a hard kick to his ribs. Reaching down, he rubbed his stomach to soothe the little asshole. “C’mon, little guy, stop kicking me.” He almost had the baby calmed down when the front door opened and slammed shut. Alfred leaned up to peek over the back of the couch to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. 

Arthur was soaking wet with a scowl stretched across his lips. Alfred smiled a bit as he waved at the dripping wet alpha. “Hey baby,” he cooed as he tried to coax Arthur away from the door, “go dry off and come back down for a cuddle.” He flicked his eyes over to the clock above the fireplace. Arthur was home early. “You’re home early.”

Instead of coming to Alfred’s side, the alpha dropped his backpack on the ground and stomped upstairs. There was silence throughout the house before Arthur came back downstairs in a dry set of clothes. He still had the frustrated scowl across his face as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch, nudging Alfred’s feet so he could sit down. 

Alfred thought he looked kind of looked adorable down there and playfully placed his feet in Arthur’s lap. The silence was getting to him, though, and the omega nudged his boyfriend’s thigh to get his attention. “C’mon, Artie, you’ve been ignoring me.”

Arthur sighed softly as he grabbed Alfred’s foot around the ankle and gently rubbed a set of soothing circles there. “I’m sorry, love.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had a headache rumbling to life behind his eyes. Mostly due to stress and lack of sleep because Alfred was growing more restless as the pregnancy progressed. “I just had a bad day. The car didn’t work again. That bitch cut my hours again and I forgot my umbrella so I had to walk home in the rain. It’s just been fucking terrible.”

“Boss lady still hate you?” Alfred asked as he managed to sit up enough to shift closer to the alpha. He got halfway there before deciding it would be better to lay right where he was. No sense in waking the baby up again. “You could just quit.”

“No, I can’t just quit.” Arthur snapped, rubbing his hand down his face as he felt the frustration building up inside him. “If I quit then I can’t pay our cell phone bills, I can’t give my brother money for groceries, and I can’t buy a pack of fucking diapers. If I quit then I can’t do anything that needs to be done because we’ll have no money.” He tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged the ends painfully. He was definitely one stressed-out teenage alpha.

“Stop that,” Alfred chided, reaching over to tug Arthur’s hands away from his hair. Since the alpha practically reeked stress, the American tried to pull his boyfriend into a short kiss. It wasn’t accepted. Arthur gently nudged Alfred back against the arm of the couch. Frustrated, the omega swung his feet off Arthur’s lap to fully sit up so he could look him in the eyes. “What do you want me to do, Arthur?”

Arthur flung his hands into the air, “I don’t fucking know. I just know that we aren’t going to be able to afford two cell phones if my boss continues to cut my hours. I can’t get the car fixed, or schedule you another doctor’s appointment. I know we aren’t going to be able to do anything if I quit.” His entire body went rigid as he leaned forward to bury his face in his hands. “I thought this would be easier.”

“Is it too early to tell you ‘I told you so’?” The pregnant teenager asked smugly as he placed a hand on his enlarged stomach. “I’ve told you for weeks that this would be harder than you thought it would be. A baby isn’t a joke, and I thought you were smart enough to realize that.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence,” Arthur shouted at the omega sitting beside him. The stress of the past few weeks had been building inside him and was finally ready to be unleashed in a fiery pit of anger. His anger had him on his feet in seconds and he began pacing across the living room as his ire rose in his chest. “You’ve told me nothing of the sort. You’ve promised me over and over again that you would try to raise the baby with me, but it’s obvious from your smug attitude that you’ve always hoped this would happen.” He stopped in front of Alfred with his hands planted firmly on his hips. “You’ve never wanted the baby.”

Alfred sat there with his eyes wide in disbelief before sitting up a bit straighter to appear more intimidating. He wasn’t going to let Arthur bully him into a submissive position. “I told you several fucking times that I was unsure about this baby! I even contacted a damn adoption agency! Has there ever been a time in our entire relationship where I’ve been portrayed as this cuddly mother-type? Fuck no. I don’t have the time for a baby. I want something more in my life and our little mistake isn’t going to chain me down when I know Tino and Berwald can provide a better home.”

“I’m not giving my baby up to them.” Arthur hissed as he stepped closer to Alfred. His shoulder hunched in as he bared his teeth to the omega. It was an age-old tactic that alphas used to bully someone into submission. “I don’t want to take the easy way out of this, even though you do. I know it’s tough, but I believe we can make this work.” His voice dropped a bit and wavered with emotion. “We have to make it work, Alfred. It’s our baby.”

Hearing the emotion in Arthur’s voice was almost enough to make the omega forgive his boyfriend for pulling dominance on him. Almost being a very key word there. Once Arthur stopped speaking, the omega reached out and took his hands long enough to dig his fingernails into the alpha’s palms. “Wake up, Arthur. We can’t make this work and I’m tired of pretending that we can. You’ve wanted this baby since the very moment you heard I was pregnant and you’ve consistently ignored what I want.” The pregnant teenager pressed a hand against his stomach as the baby kicked up a storm in the heat of the moment. “I love you, but I can’t keep pretending I think this will all work out because I’m afraid of losing you. If I keep quiet, then I’ll lose you anyway because our relationship will not survive the baby.”

Arthur’s jerked his hands away, turning his back on his lover as he tried to calm himself down. “I’m awake, Alfred. I look at my payroll check and I look at our bills and I know the ends aren’t going to meet. I just wanted this to work. I want to raise our baby. I don’t want to…” he trailed off before turning around to look at his lover with watery eyes. He looked so helpless standing there that it broke Alfred’s heart. 

“We’re not failures for giving our baby up for adoption, Art.” The omega soothed as he managed to slowly pull himself to his feet and walk over to wrap his arms around his alpha. “We’re being kind of smart and resourceful. Tino and Berwald will give our little one all the love, affection, and nurturing it needs to live a happy life. They had real jobs and finished educations. We’re just beginning and we’re in over our heads. I know you want to, but it’s just not a good idea for us to keep it. We’ll both end of resenting everything we lost.” 

Arthur leaned back against Alfred, soaking up the comfort even if he knew he didn’t deserve it. He turned and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted a mate and a family since the very first day I understood what those words meant.” He mumbled softly, leaning back to look into his lover’s eyes. “My parents abandoned us after I was born. Just left us with my eldest brother and disappeared into the wind. I promised myself that I would never do that to my children. That’s why I’ve pushed so hard to keep the baby. I want to do good on that promise.” 

“Babe,” Alfred whispered as he pressed their foreheads together, “this isn’t the same thing. If we had the means, then I’d have this baby with you in a heartbeat. We don’t, though. You’re making minimum wage at a job you hate and I’m surfing unemployment websites. We haven’t graduated high school and I can’t imagine us both attending college with an infant. We’re seventeen-years-old, Arthur, and I don’t think I can start my life out like this.” 

Arthur’s hand shook as he reached down to cradle Alfred’s stomach. For the longest time he was quiet as he just rubbed the spot their little one was kicking. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and soothing. “I can’t pretend anymore, Al.” He inhaled sharply as he looked down at Alfred’s belly. “I can’t play house when the stakes are real.” 

“I can’t either.” Alfred agreed, blinking rapidly as tears began to well up in his eyes. Arthur was finally listening to him. They were finally talking about the real problems and discovering how they really felt about their situation. “Baby, we don’t have to do this anymore. Putting our baby up for adoption doesn’t mean you’re a terrible alpha or that you’ll become your parents. It means we can’t handle a baby and we’re mature enough to accept that. I can’t raise a baby now, Art, and I want you to accept that and still love me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.” The alpha admitted as he reached up to wipe a stray tear away from Alfred’s eye. It surprised him because Alfred rarely cried and the thought of seeing his strong boyfriend cry made his heartache. “Tino and Berwald are good people.” Arthur looked up into Alfred’s pretty blue eyes once again. “Do you think they’ll be interested in an open adoption? I just…. I want to see the baby grow up. I want to know we made the right decision.”

“Of course, they’ve already offered to accept an open adoption. They want us to know the baby.” Alfred wanted that too, even if he didn’t want to raise the child. He wanted to see the baby grow up happy and healthy so he could feel justified in his decision. After all, he just wanted to know he made the right decision too, even if he felt a twinge of regret in his heart as he realized Arthur was finally on his side. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I read each and every one of them and keep them close to me while writing! They're my favorite thing and motivate me to write.


	13. Week Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tino takes Alfred to the mall for a bit of shopping. In the process, Alfred learns the true heartache the other omega experienced in his journey to become a mother.

“Alfred,” Tino gently implored as he wrapped a thin arm around the pregnant teenager’s shoulders, “are you positive you’re up for walking through the mall? I know I invited you, but I can go alone. It’s really not a bit deal.” He didn’t even try to hide the worry plastered across his face. The pregnancy was becoming a bit hard on the teenager’s body and the extra weight he carried gave him difficulties. He waddled when he walked and tended to need to sit down after walking long distances. The doctor said he carried the baby too high and the baby’s weight was pressing on his diaphragm making it harder for him to take deep breaths. Tino fretted over him more often than not, even if Alfred thought he was invincible. 

Like every other time, the teenager waved Tino’s worries off and placed a hand against the car to steady himself. “I’m fine, Tino.” Alfred gave the Finnish omega a strained smile as he massaged his lower back. The added weight made his back hurt something terrible. “The doctor said it’s good to continue light exercises. I’ve already gained too much weight.” It would be a nightmare trying to get back into shape after the baby was born, but Alfred didn’t like thinking about that too much. He had to focus on staying healthy for the birth. “C’mon Tino, you wanted to surprise Berwald with a crib, right?”

He still worried, but the other omega nodded his head as he followed after the teenager. “I do want to get a crib, but I’d rather you not go into labor.” The walking would be good for Alfred, but Tino still fretted over the omega. He was carrying the child Tino wished for since the first year of his marriage to Berwald. It might not be his child by blood, but the baby would be his child by love. That meant loving the vessel, not that it was hard to love a stubborn, charismatic seventeen-year-old. “Just promise me you’ll let me know if you need a break.”

“I promise, Tino.” Alfred quipped, slowing down his pace so the adult could catch up. When they were finally inside the mall, the pregnant omega followed Tino as he made his way into one of the children’s stores. It was disgustingly pastel inside the store with pictures of happy babies and smiling parents. Alfred barely contained the urge to wrinkle his nose, because Tino looked so ‘at home’ sifting through the racks of baby clothes with a shopping basket on his arm. He began to notice Tino favored nautical themes. Arthur would have wanted their baby surrounded by pirates and large ships, so it was a fitting choice. “I’m guessing you’re goin’ for a theme?” 

“Oh,” Tino blushed as he gently soothed his fingers down a tiny onesie with an anchor stitched onto the fabric. “It’s a bit silly, but I am going with a nautical theme for the nursery. Berwald and I met on one of those singles cruise ships.” The omega grinned as he took the little onesie off the rack to place in their basket. “I always wanted to use that in the nursery, if I ever had a baby.” 

Alfred reached over to grab another little outfit with a sailboat pattern on the fabric. Carefully, he placed the outfit in the basket. “You are having a baby, Tino. I’m not backing out of this at the last minute.” The pregnant teenager reached down to grab the omega’s hand to touch the side of his stomach. The baby kicked happily to let them know he or she was aware of them. “That’s your baby, Tino, and you can totally buy all the sailboats and anchor onesies you want to.”

Tino rubbed Alfred’s stomach before pulling the omega into a quick hug. “Have I told you ‘thank you’ for choosing us yet? I really need you to understand how much this means to me and my mate.” Tears came to the man’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. “Berwald has always felt guilty that he couldn’t give me a child and we’ve never had any luck with the adoption agency.”

“I thought there would be a lot of kids needing to be adopted. If not babies, then older kids too.” Alfred asked as he awkwardly tried to calm the other omega down. He’d never been good with emotions, especially not someone else’s emotions. He just made sure to keep a half-smile on his face as he listened to the heartache in Tino’s voice. 

“Oh, there are many children and many unmated men and women who can’t take care of their children, but something always happened to block the adoption.” Tino chuckled humorlessly as he moved away from Alfred to peek through a container of tiny socks. “We met another unmated omega three years ago that wanted to give her baby up for adoption. She decided after the baby was born to keep it.”

“That’s a shitty thing to do.” Alfred said as he grabbed a tiny pair of shoes that fit in the palm of his hand. It was still a bit unreal how small baby closed could be. He couldn’t imagine something that small making him gain so much weight and causing him so much pain. “Can people legally do that?”

Tino nodded as he turned to hold the basket out for Alfred to drop the shoes inside. It was obvious that they were going to buy a bit of everything today. Mostly it was a day for Tino to get to really know the omega that was giving him a baby. “Didn’t you read the pamphlet? You’re the birthmother and can decide you want to keep the baby after your labor.” 

For just that moment, the omega looked like it was his worse nightmare for Alfred to keep his baby. Not that the American had any second thoughts about keeping the baby. He knew that he couldn’t handle a baby. He and Arthur had already agreed on the best option. “You don’t have to worry about that this time, Tino. Come May you can have this little bugger.”

“We’re lucky to have met you, Alfred.” Tino whispered as he led the teenager deeper into the store. “After we lost the first baby, we tried to adopt a toddler.” The omega sighed as he remembered the little girl’s birthfather taking her back. “We lost her too.”

Alfred didn’t realize there were so many potential ways a child could be taken away from the adoptive parents. Perhaps he didn’t have the entire story, but it seemed rather unfair for a couple to love an adoptive child only for someone to change their mind. “Like I said, Tino,” Alfred repeated and gently touched Tino’s shoulder to catch his attention, “that won’t happen again. Arthur and I aren’t going to change our minds.”

“I know I’m focusing on the negatives, but nothing is ever absolute in my experience.” Tino reached to cover his hand over Alfred’s own. He squeezed the teenager’s hand gently. “I want this so badly, but old fears are still there.”

Alfred could understand that, especially after the trouble he knew Tino underwent to get this far. He wouldn’t cause the omega any more grief. Alfred knew the baby would be better with the Oxenstiernas. 

“Oh, come look at this adorable crib.”

Alfred jerked himself away from his thoughts as he waddled over to the white crib Tino was fawning over. The blue bedding and the white, glossy finish on the crib complimented each other remarkably. It looked like something that would go perfectly in the nursery Tino was imagining. Alfred ran his fingers over the smooth finish with a soft smile. “I think this one will be perfect.” 

It was perfect too. Alfred could feel it in his bones. Everything was falling right into place and his baby would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters should be a bit short as we gear up for the main event. Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews.


	14. Week Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's uncomfortably pregnant and horny. Good thing Arthur's resourceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut everywhere.

Week Thirty-Three

Arthur’s hands roamed down Alfred’s stomach with the attentiveness of a sculptor. It felt like the alpha was mapping out each dent and stretch mark on the American’s stomach to replicate at another time. For all Alfred knew, Arthur had taken to sculpting his stomach as a way to fill the void in their life. Since Alfred was a lot bigger, they’d taken to staying in during the weekends instead of going to their old haunts. It was good for their relationship, in the long run. They were learning more about each other. Considering their first date ended in a pregnancy, they really didn’t know each other beyond the gossip at school. 

Spending time together during the weekend helped them learn the little intricacies and quirks that made each other unique. Arthur learned very quickly that Alfred loved video games and would send himself into a tizzy playing horror games. He wouldn’t sleep for hours afterwards and need Arthur to check for ghosts. Alfred learned that his boyfriend kept a running log of all the books he wanted to read and had a huge collection of records. Alfred would wake up in the morning to a strange blend of classic rock and punk. 

Currently, Arthur and Alfred were lying in bed after a rather exciting doctor’s appointment. Arthur hadn’t stopped touching his belly since they returned home. Even if they weren’t keeping the baby, the excitement of the pregnancy was infectious. Plus, calling Tino and Berwald with updates always made them feel good. 

Despite the pleasant hum inside Alfred’s chest, he couldn’t deny the aches settling across his body. He’d gained another ten pounds since his last doctor visit and the extra weight was finally showing in his thighs and face. Not to mention the stretch of his skin and the infant’s constant movement caused Alfred discomfort all through the day and most of the night. He was absolutely miserable and failed to see how other omegas thought pregnancy was all lilacs and roses. Alfred just wanted it to be over. 

“Please,” he whined as Arthur tapped the side of his stomach to stir the baby into another kicking frenzy, “stop antagonizing the baby. It’s all fun and games for you, but baby is nearly breaking my ribs here.” Alfred reached down to the spot where the full force of the kicks could be felt and massaged his side. 

Arthur rolled his eyes as he flopped back against the pillows. “Stop being a wimp, Al. A moving baby means it’s healthy, right?” Not that they had to worry about their baby being healthy. The doctor claimed their baby was heavier than expected. By the time Alfred was due, the doctor was predicting the baby could weigh nine or ten pounds. 

“You say that, but you’re not the one with the little asshole kicking your bladder every ten minutes.” Alfred snapped back, pouting as he made a great effort to roll onto his side. The mattress groaned with the movement, but the omega managed to curl on his side with his back towards his lover. “Just be quiet while I convince your hardheaded child to go back to sleep.”

The alpha couldn’t help but bury his face in Alfred’s shoulder and laugh at the teenager. “I’m sorry, darling.” Arthur tried to soothe his wounded pride, gently placing his hand on Alfred’s hip to cup the curve of his ass. His fingers squeezed the plump flesh happily. “I don’t understand what stress your body is under all the time, but I can see it. I shouldn’t have been teasing the baby.” He leaned closer to press a kiss to the back of Alfred’s neck, smirking as he nipped the sensitive skin behind his boyfriend’s ear. “Let me make it up to you? How long has it been since I’ve made you come?”

“Glad to hear you understand.” Alfred sunk back into Arthur’s embrace, but he tried to hide his enjoyment of those soft, sensual touches. His pregnancy made his body so sensitive, but he felt so gross that he didn’t indulge his desires often. Arthur tried to coax him into intimacy, but the omega tended to shut him down rather quickly. Right now, the omega was finding it really hard to deny his lover. Heat rumbled in his lower stomach and his traitorous body began perking up at the idea. Damn hormones. It only took a well-placed nip to his neck to rile his dick to attention. Still, he felt too pregnant for all that extra exercise. He wouldn’t be able to have sex like he did before his belly got so large and that would be boring for them both. He’d never been the type of person to dwell on his attractiveness, but he hated not playing his part. He didn’t want to be too boring for Arthur. “Art,” he whined softly as the alpha dipped his fingers beneath the elastic of his sweatpants, “I’m too big for that.”

“You’re not.” Arthur replied as he rolled Alfred onto his back. His hand brushed down Alfred’s thigh as the omega shifted to get comfortable. He hovered over his omega to press a kiss to the teenager’s forehead. Of course, he had to hover to the side to kiss Alfred because he didn’t want to press down too hard on the omega’s stomach. Alfred was carrying the baby so high that extra pressure made it harder for him to breath. “The key is finding a position that works.” Arthur waggled his eyebrows at his lover, hiding a smile as Alfred laughed at him. 

“I can’t stay on my back too long,” the omega informed him, leaning up on his elbows as Arthur crawled to the end of the bed. He took that time to slowly peel his shirt off and toss it to the floor. His areolas were dark and nipples puffy from the extra hormones. Touching them always made Alfred howl in pain or tingle with desire. Of course, Arthur really liked playing with them. “So missionary is out of the question.” Alfred helpfully raised his hips off the bed for the alpha to tug his sweatpants and boxers away. “You’re going to need to be creative, if we’re both going to get off.”

“I’m a resourceful alpha.” Arthur quipped with a cheeky grin. “I’m sure I can figure something out for us.” He did have a conundrum in front of him, a very sexy conundrum. Humming a soft tune, the alpha lazily spread Alfred’s chubby thighs to fondle his growing erection. Each touch had the teenager shuddering, and gasping for breath. Arthur enjoyed seeing just how sensitive his omega had become. It felt like a game to the alpha. “Leaking already?” He asked as the first dribbles of fluid slipped onto the sheets from Alfred’s cheeks. “I’ve obviously neglected you for far too long.”

“Shut up,” Alfred whined, hiding his face in embarrassment as his body ached for the contact. It had been months since their last fuck and maybe he was a bit eager for it. “You should put that mouth to better use if you’re just going to tease.”

A wicked grin stretched across Arthur’s face as he dipped his thumbs between Alfred’s ass cheeks to spread the tight globes. With a teasing wink, the alpha’s face disappeared between Alfred’s legs to tease his lover’s entrance with his flexible tongue. It only took a few long, slow licks and a sudden nip to have the omega writhing against his face. Alfred was so wet and only getting wetter as Arthur practically tongue-fucked his ass. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Alfred chanted as his thighs trembled with the effort to keep from crushing his boyfriend’s head. He made a promise to himself that they would do this more often, even if he felt like he was going to pop. “C’mon, I need more, Artie.”

Arthur snorted as he lifted his head to show Alfred the shimmering slick smeared across his face. “So selfish,” he chastised as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Fine,” he twirled his finger around as he stripped his shirt and wiggled out of his trousers, “hands and knees, pet.” As the omega slowly turned to present for his alpha, Arthur lazily stroked his aching cock. 

Alfred wanted to roll his eyes at the domineering tone his boyfriend took, but he knew alpha hormones well enough to know this was normal. Arthur might have put a baby in his belly, but Alfred still lacked the teen’s mark. Alphas loved knowing their mates were marked for them and Alfred’s lack of a mark only pushed Arthur’s domineering personality. Secretly, the omega really fucking liked hearing that rough accent in his ear. So, he carefully rolled onto his hands and knees with his ass raised high in the air. His belly pressed against the mattress, but the pressure wasn’t overwhelming. Maybe he could manage this position. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Arthur purred as he grabbed his dick and pressed into his omega with a pleased groan. It had been a while and nothing felt as good as Alfred’s tightness snug around him. He savored the feeling, but he took too long by his partner’s standards, because soon his boyfriend was pushing back to take more of him inside his body. Arthur wouldn’t deny Alfred anything. His hips pumped a deep, piercing rhythm until he heard his boyfriend gasping in pleasure. 

Unfortunately, Alfred wasn’t gasping in just pleasure. He couldn’t breath with the force of Arthur’s thrusts forcing his belly harder into the mattress. He thought he could soldier through it, but as black spots danced in front of him he knew it wasn’t going to be a possibility. “Arthur, stop, fuck.” He breathed out, panting as his boyfriend came to a stop. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, his green eyes wide with worry. “Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Fuck, can the baby get hurt when we have sex?”

“Arthur, the baby is fine.” Alfred whined as he inched forward until Arthur’s dick popped out of his ass. Only then did the plop onto his side and take a few deep, calming breaths. “I couldn’t breathe. Hands and knees aren’t going to work.” He pathetically whined as his dick twitched between his legs. This totally wasn’t fair. “I just want to fucking come, is that too much to ask?” As if to answer him, his baby kicked his side rapidly until he pressed his hand on the spot. “Fuck.”

“Don’t be upset. I’m resourceful, remember?” Arthur hated seeing his boyfriend so distraught and sweetly spooned behind the pregnant omega. “Lift your leg for me, love.” Arthur coaxed Alfred as he helped his boyfriend hook his leg over his hip. The angle was awkward, but Arthur was able to slide his cock right back inside his mate. Slowly, he rocked their bodies in a steady, sensual rhythm. Their position took the pressure off Alfred’s stomach and reached all those sensitive spots inside the omega’s body. 

Most importantly, the position allowed them to kiss and touch each other as they slowly made love. Arthur’s hands never stayed far from cupping Alfred’s tender chest and Alfred refused to let Arthur’s hand go as they rocked together. One short snap of his hips had Alfred falling to pieces in one of the most satisfying orgasms of his life. As he moaned through the waves of his orgasm, his body was open and accepting of everything Arthur wanted to give him. When the alpha finished just moments later, they both laid quietly together to catch their breaths. 

“See? Resourceful.” Arthur muttered into Alfred’s hair as he stroked his hand down the omega’s belly. He could feel the baby kicking up a storm underneath his hand. “I wish we could keep the baby and raise it together.”

“Asshole,” Alfred replied, turning to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “We’ll have another chance one day. We just did it all backwards.”

“You think so?” Arthur asked as he hid a yawn behind his hand. He reached down to pull the blanket over their bodies and snuggled close to his lover. He was asleep before he ever heard Alfred’s answer. 

“I know so, Artie.”


	15. Thirty-Seven Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew's home for moral support, but his visit with Alfred reveals a series of deeper worries.

Thirty-Seven Weeks

“You’re fucking huge, Al.” Matthew said as he stepped out of his vehicle and made his way over to the pregnant omega sitting on their parent’s front porch. Though it was only April, the alpha took some time off to be with Alfred in the last few weeks of his pregnancy. Giving a baby up required much needed support from his family and Matthew would never leave his baby brother to deal with such a difficult task by himself. He might have Arthur, but Matthew wanted to be there when the shit really hit the fan. He hated to admit it, but he didn’t trust Arthur to give the omega the right kind of support after their baby was given to the adoptive family. “Seriously,” Matthew taunted when he finally made it to the front porch to hug his sitting brother, “did you eat a watermelon?”

“It’s all baby,” Alfred insisted fondly, patting the top of his swollen stomach with his hand. He did lean forward to sweetly bury his face into Matthew’s shoulder. His brother smelled like home and the further along he got into his pregnancy, the more he yearned for home. It was an omega-thing. Long rooted in traditional roles and instincts. Alfred couldn’t fight it even if he tried. “You should see Arthur, he’s gained sympathy weight.”

Matthew laughed as he helped Alfred to his feet, carefully guiding the omega into the house. “Where are Mom and Dad? When I called earlier, Dad sounded like he was in a wind tunnel.” 

“They’re at that dinky little farmer’s market on the outside of town.” Alfred cut his eyes over at his brother with a grimace spattered across his face. “You know how Mom stress bakes. He’s already baked cookies and brownies, so now he’s looking for something a little more challenging.” Alfred grimaced as he slowly leaned back to inch himself onto the couch. The extra weight made him dizzy if he sat down too fast. “They went after apples and plums.”

“Please tell me he’s making apple pie.” The alpha begged, plopping down beside his brother on the couch. “What’s got him so stressed?” Matthew glanced over his shoulder to see Alfred chewing on his fingernail. Oh, it must be something serious because the omega only chewed his nails when he was nervous. “Al?”

Alfred sighed as he shifted to pull his legs across Matthew’s lap, toeing off his slippers. His ankles were so swollen that he’d taken to wearing slippers whenever he needed to wear shoes. He wiggled his toes until his brother massaged his swollen feet. “Doctor’s a bit worried. Baby’s bigger than it’s supposed to be and they think it’ll be a difficult delivery.” Alfred shrugged halfheartedly as he continued chewing on his thumbnail. “Male omegas have narrower hips than female omegas, so they’re afraid I won’t be able to get the baby out.” 

“Yeah,” Matthew whispered, tossing a worried glance over at his brother when the American wasn’t looking at him, “I can understand why they would be worried.” He knew he wasn’t supposed to worry a mother-to-be, but Matthew felt a bit of fear inch over his heart. If the baby was too big, then they might have to do a Cesarean. It was a modern procedure, but surgery was always harder to recover from. “You look cool as a cucumber, though.” Matthew lied as he tweaked one of Alfred’s toes. 

A peal of laughter escaped Alfred’s mouth as he jerked his foot away from his brother’s traitorous hands. “Arthur says I’m stuck deep in denial and my overwhelming sense of invincibility is preventing me from worrying.” The omega rolled his eyes, but he stopped chewing his thumbnail to lazily scratch at a stray string on the back of the couch. He was avoiding Matthew’s eyes. 

“That doesn’t really sound like you, though.” Matthew remarked lightly, reaching up to gently squeeze his brother’s calf. “Your fingernails are a testament to that.” He nodded towards the bitten and torn nails on Alfred’s fingers. “You’ve always mutilated your fingernails whenever you were stressed. When we lived in that two bedroom house across town, I’d fucking wake up with fingernail clippings on the floor after you spent the night studying.”

“You did not!” Alfred shouted, kicking Matthew’s thigh with the heel of his foot. It helped to laugh, even if he was a bit nervous. “I guess I am nervous.” He rubbed the side of his stomach as the baby shifted uneasily. “Birth in general is fucking scary, but hearing about all those shitty complications gives me nightmares.” Alfred’s finger went right back to his mouth as he chewed on the sides. “I’m scared, Matt.”

Matthew sighed as he nudged Alfred’s feet off his lap and pulled his brother into a tight hug. “You’re going to have the best doctors, Al. You’ll be just fine, because they’re not going to let anything happen to you.” He brushed a kiss to Alfred’s forehead, smiling as his brother halfheartedly whined and pushed him away. “It’s totally alright to be scared, though. You are having a baby. Pregnancy is scary, especially when there could be problems.”

“It’s also gross,” Alfred muttered; wrinkling his nose as he gingerly touched his chest. “My nipples started leaking last week. Like, leaking this thick, yellow-white mucous shit.” The teenager shuddered as he rubbed his chest. “I really want this pregnancy to be over with. The sex is great, but fuck I’m tired. I know having the baby is going to be tough, but I’m tired of my body being hijacked.” 

“Fuck, Alfred, T.M.I. I never even wanted to know you have colostrum or anything about your sex life.” Matthew groaned, hiding his face as his cheeks turned a soft pink. They were close, but it was still embarrassing to hear his brother’s personal problems. “Hang in there, bro, you’ve only got a few weeks left.”

“It has to get better, right?” Alfred whined as he scooted back to lean against the couch. It helped the pain in his lower back if there was something to arch into. “I don’t know how Mom did this twice. This brat better be cute for all this effort.”

“He’s a Williams,” the alpha joked, “of course he’ll be cute. That family should probably tip you for giving them such an amazing, handsome baby.” Matthew dodged a pillow as Alfred tossed it at his head. It was good to distract his brother, but it only moved their worry to the back of their minds. 

It was a good distraction, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reviews! 
> 
> Your reviews have always prompted me to update and I enjoy seeing what you think about the story. This is the first multi-chapter I've written that I've ever managed get close to completion. The last few chapters are outlined and I'm thrilled to be at the end. Enjoy!


	16. Week Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's close to his due date and his body is tired. Good thing Arthur's there to support and love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. We're getting close guys, so very close to the end.

(Week Thirty-Nine)

“Arthur.”

Shove. Rustle. 

“Oh shit that hurts. Arthur, wake up.”

Shove. Shove. Slap. 

“Arthur! I’m in labor!” 

Arthur jerked awake at those words, but his momentum nearly had him plummeting to the floor. He flailed for a moment to find something to grab onto before his hands came into contact with the headboard. He pulled himself up to sit against the soft pillows. Panting softly, the alpha rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes and peered through the darkness to see Alfred bent over at the waist with a pained expression on his face. “Alfred? Fuck,” he scrambled over to wrap his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, “is it time? Should I get the bag and call everyone? Alfred, sweetheart, please talk to me.” He couldn’t freak out. Alfred would be panicked enough for the both of them. He had to be strong and calm. 

Alfred chewed on the inside of his cheek as another dull ache washed over his body. “I..I can’t think, Art.” He tried to think back to their last doctor’s appointment and recalled the little tips Doctor Yang gave them. He did feel pain and they seemed to be coming at a set interval. He couldn’t remember, for the life of him, how close apart his contractions should be for labor. “We need a watch, Arthur. We need to time the contractions.”

The alpha nodded his head eagerly, reaching over to pull his phone off the charger. He might not have a watch, but his phone would work just as well. He tapped the stopwatch application to time his boyfriend’s contractions. For the next half hour, Arthur monitored the fluctuating contractions nervously. “There’s no rhythm, Alfred.” He gently rubbed his hand along Alfred’s lower back, soothing him when another groan of pain passed through his lips. “They’re not getting longer, or shorter. They’re just there…I think it’s false labor.”

“What the fuck,” Alfred hissed as he carefully stood up. His doctor warned him that he could experience Braxton Hicks contractions, but he didn’t think it would actually happen. “This kid is really getting on my last nerve.” He looked down at his stomach, pulling his shirt up to see the slight ripple across his skin as the baby moved inside him. “I’m tired of being pregnant, brat. Get out.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh as he followed after his omega, carefully wrapping his arm around Alfred’s hip. “How about a warm bath? Doctor Wang said that might help with the pain.”

A bath sounded wonderful. With Arthur’s help, Alfred waddled into the bathroom and carefully sat down in the empty bathtub. A part of him didn’t have the energy to kick his boxers off, but he knew he’d regret that later. He shimmied out of his clothes and tossed them into a sad little pile beside the sink. He was so far into his pregnancy that even thinking made him tired, not to mention he peed whenever he sneezed. Arthur thought it was funny, but Alfred had enough humiliation for one lifetime. “Will you run the bath?” He asked as he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. Those little twinges of pain were disappearing and by the time the warm water lapped around him they had disappeared altogether. 

“Feeling better?” Arthur asked as he grabbed a washcloth to dip into the warm water. Gently, he sopped water onto his boyfriend’s stomach to help with the pains. Alfred’s body was rebelling against him as the end of his pregnancy came. His muscles ached and he was so weak that Arthur didn’t know what to do for him. Doctor Wang assured them that this was just symptoms of the final stages of pregnancy and it would all be over soon. He kept sopping Alfred’s stomach until he heard some soft snores coming from Alfred. “Don’t fall asleep, love. I don’t know if I can pick you up without hurting you.”

Alfred had fallen asleep. The aches and pains tended to keep him up at night. Add in the fact that the omega was still going to school during the day and all signs pointed to an utterly exhausted teenager. His body wasn’t ready for such stress. The warm bath soothed the hyperactive infant and his protesting body to the point he could actually sleep. He felt like crying when Arthur’s voice jerked him awake. “I just want to sleep, Art.” 

The alpha sighed sadly as he dropped the washcloth into the water and brushed his wet fingers across Alfred’s forehead. “I know you do, Al. You’ve only got a few more weeks of this. Hold on just a little while longer and you’ll have a healthy baby to bring into the world.” Arthur’s fingers scooped a flyaway strand of blond hair away from Alfred’s eyes to tuck behind his ear. “The water’s going to get cold, darling.” Arthur mentioned as he stood up to grab a towel. “I know you don’t want to get up, but if you do I’ll give you a massage.”

As wonderful as a massage sounded, Alfred’s body groaned in protest at the thought of moving. It was very difficult to find a comfortable position. Lying there in the bathtub with the warm water around him was the most comfortable he’d been in months. It was really a crime to move, but Arthur was right. The water was already beginning to feel cold. “Fine, I’m getting out.” Carefully, he grabbed the side of the tub as he forced himself to his feet and stepped out of the tub for the warm towel held out by his lover. 

Arthur didn’t even push Alfred to dry off after he stepped into the towel. He slowly patted the omega’s body with the towel and guided him back into the bedroom. It was nearly two o’clock in the morning, so he didn’t worry about waking his brothers up. They slept like the dead in most cases. He just focused on helping Alfred climb back into bed. “Anymore contractions?”

“They come and go,” Alfred replied, grunting as he rolled onto his side to stuff a pillow underneath his hips. The elevation helped the pain in his pelvis. When he rolled onto his back, the omega wiggled until he had the façade of comfort. “False labor is the cruelest thing your body can do to you, by the way. I blame you for all of this,” he waved his hand down his body, lazily shifting his legs until he was comfortable. 

“Me?” Arthur sputtered, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend blamed him for the pregnancy. They both did the horizontal tango and they were both to blame. He flopped on the bed beside his lover, eyebrows raised as he looked down at that round face. “If I recall, you were the one that said ‘I’ll be on top, gravity will take care of it.” Arthur playfully tweaked Alfred’s nose when the omega swatted his hand. 

A pout settled across Alfred’s face, “For the record, I was drunk and really fucking horny. You were the one with only one condom.” He couldn’t deny how silly they’d been or how reckless their actions were during that time. Alfred doubted he would change a single thing about their journey, though. Getting pregnant wasn’t ideal for a seventeen-year-old, but he’d matured into an adult over the past few months. He wouldn’t trade his relationship with Arthur, or the growing bond with his child, for anything in the entire world. “I don’t regret it, you know.”

Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred’s forehead at those sweet words. He didn’t regret it either, even if they were being forced into adulthood earlier than their peers. It made them stronger people. Arthur had no doubt that they would make good life decisions because of their ordeal. “I don’t either. This time together has shown me just how much I love you.” Another kiss was brushed to his omega’s lips, smiling as he pulled away to see those pretty blue eyes closed in anticipation. “You’re also really beautiful right now.”

Alfred sighed happily, opening his eyes in time to see Arthur press a kiss to the swell of his stomach. Baby kicked right back against the spot, making the alpha laugh. Just like the jerk he was, Arthur continued messing around until the little one gave a full-body spasm and kicked Alfred in the ribs. “Stop that! You’re going to start the false labor again.” Alfred snapped, shoving Arthur towards his feet. “Don’t forget that massage you promised me.” 

Arthur laughed, pressing a final kiss to Alfred’s stomach as he crawled towards the end of the bed. His fingers worked wonders on Alfred’s tender flesh and the omega soon fell asleep underneath his ministrations. 

Baby wasn’t ready to be born yet, but the time was coming soon. Alfred just hoped they were strong enough to handle whatever the next few days threw at them.


	17. Week Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's due date is finally here, but baby refuses to come. Just when he thought he had his life figured out, Arthur threw him an unexpected curveball. Alfred might have matured, but was he really ready for what Arthur asked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I do read each one and they have helped me write these last few chapters. I've had this story outlined since the beginning, but it's been fun shifting and switching the plot as the characters mature. I hope everyone sticks through to the end. Only two more chapters, guys and gals!

(Week Forty)

Louis tried to hide his worrying smile as his exhausted son glanced at the little gray and white baby-shaped-blob on the ultrasound screen. After checking baby’s growth and the softening of Alfred’s cervix, Doctor Wang thought it would be best to schedule a cesarean section for the following week. Baby was simply too big to even consider a natural birth. Male omegas were notoriously famous for having difficult labors because of their narrow hips. Not to mention, their birth canals were awkwardly angled because of the position of their uterus. In fact, it was only until the turn of the twentieth century that the advancement of medicine provided male omegas with safer labors. In the twenty-first century, male omegas even had the luxury of C-sections to smooth the way of difficult births. 

Even with the safety of modern medicine, the ‘mother hen’ in Louis worried about his baby’s health. A cesarean section may be the solution to their problem, but it was still surgery. The doctors would cut Alfred’s abdominal wall open to get to the baby for delivery. He didn’t know if he had the heart to see his baby lying on that table. Alfred had always been a rambunctious child, but he never managed to injure himself too badly. Sure, he had a broken leg when he was ten from a bicycling accident and a black eye from fighting during his freshman year of high school, but his antics never warranted surgery. 

Still, Louis knew the C-section was better than letting Alfred kill himself trying to push a large baby out of a narrow birth canal. His son would even get to handpick the baby’s birthday, something many mothers did not get the luxury of doing. His son happily picked the following Friday because it was the last day of school. He would have graduated on Saturday, but being in the hospital meant he couldn’t walk with his class. He would have company, of course. Arthur didn’t plan to walk either. They both worked hard during the last few months to keep their grades up and were able to graduate on time. 

Even when Alfred needed to take sick days or spent hours lying in the nurses’ office with nausea, he still made sure to turn his homework in. He passed his final exams with flying colors. Both of them would graduate with honors and Louis was positive he saw matching acceptance letters to the state school on Arthur’s kitchen table the last time he visited the Kirkland house. Louis knew how hard their journey had been, but it was almost over. By Friday, the baby would be welcomed into the world and placed in a loving home. 

Louis wished that there was some magical way he could keep the baby in their family, but he knew those two weren’t ready for the responsibility of a baby. Tino and Berwald were a godsend to their family, and assured Louis that they wouldn’t be strangers as baby grew up. No matter where they went, the baby would always be his grandchild and he would love it. He was just happy the adoptive parents agreed with periodical visits. The arrangement would be best for everyone involved. 

With the due date chosen and their appointment finished, Louis drove Alfred to the Italian restaurant on Fourth Street. They were meeting with the Oxenstiernas, Arthur, Matthew, and George, to go over the doctor’s appointment. With their new information, they would even be able to go over their birthing plan. It was important that everyone know what protocol they were to follow while Alfred gave birth. It was important to make Alfred comfortable since he was the one undergoing the operation. Louis just hoped everything would work out for them. 

After dropping his pregnant teenager off at the front, Louis parked the car and stepped into the restaurant managed by an excitable little Italian and his brother. 

(After dinner…)

Alfred happily patted his large stomach as he finally placed his fork down. The sweet Italian beta offered him another helping, but the omega doubted he could eat another bite. He even turned down dessert and that never happened. Their little dinner had been a good idea. Both families enjoyed each other’s company and got to know each other since they were going to spend the next few years being cordial to each other. It was kind of cool that two completely different families were being brought together because of the baby wiggling in Alfred’s stomach. Tino and Berwald were becoming their friends and that thrilled the omega. His baby would have a good home. 

“I think it’s time to really discuss why we’re here,” Louis interrupted Alfred’s thoughts with an encouraging smile towards his son. “I’m sure everyone knows that we had the forty week doctor’s appointment today. It was Alfred’s due date, but I’m guessing you can all tell Baby wasn’t quite ready yet.”

Alfred smiled at his mom and nodded his head. “Doctor Wang doesn’t think I can have the baby naturally, ‘coz it’s going to be a little porker.” He grinned over at his boyfriend as Arthur snorted into his cup of tea. That sly hand was already rubbing his stomach with each passing word. “Baby’s too big to push out, so we’ve scheduled a C-section for next Friday at 10 o’clock in the morning.” Different reactions went up around the table as Alfred announced the big news. His parents looked worried, but he knew that would happen. No matter how old he got, they would always see him as their baby. Matthew actually turned a little green at the thought of surgery, but that was just because the alpha couldn’t stand the sight of blood. For Tino and Berwald, the mirrored looks of love and gratitude almost made the omega cry. He was giving them their dream and that was the sweetest gift he could ever give. 

Arthur’s reaction was a bit subdued. He stopped messing with the baby long enough to take his boyfriend’s hand into his own. He leaned over to press a kiss to Alfred’s cheek. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart. You’ve been so brave and patient with me throughout everything.” When Alfred turned his face to look into Arthur’s green eyes, the alpha brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.”

The moment was precious to Alfred, because he originally feared they would not stay together. He had no fears for their relationship now. They would be fine because of their decision. He pressed another kiss to Arthur’s lips, nipping his bottom lip teasingly as he pulled away. “Ditto, Artie.”

“Have you decided who you want in the delivery room with you?” Louis interrupted with a sly grin, gently resting his head on his husband’s shoulder as they all tried to ignore the intimate scene in front of them. Of course, he was rather overcome with his own memories of the alpha beside him professing his love. At least he knew his son would be well taken care of. “I love you, Alfie, but I’m not quite sure I can handle being in there.”

“Same for me,” George replied as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Your mother and I will keep a vigil in the waiting room. The last time I stepped into a delivery room, I ended up on the floor.” Everyone laughed, but the laughter didn’t bother the alpha. He just pressed a sweet kiss to his mate’s forehead. 

“I’ve thought about it,” Alfred said when he finally managed to stop laughing. “Doctor Wang said they would numb everything below my chest and that while they opened me up I would still be able to feel everything. I won’t be in any pain, but I’ll feel all the pressure of them removing the baby from my uterus.” He turned to his boyfriend. “I want Arthur holding my hand at that point. We got in this together and I want us to end it together.”

“I’ll be at your side, even if I pass out.” Arthur insisted as another wave of giggles went up around the table. “Honestly, I wouldn’t dream of missing this.” He smiled as they bumped their foreheads together, just enjoying each other’s company. Even if they weren’t keeping the baby, the experience they were sharing brought them together. 

Alfred cursed his pregnancy hormones for making his eyes fill with tears and discreetly wiped them away to continue addressing his family. “Matt, I love you, bro, but we both know you can’t even handle a nosebleed. Arthur’s the only one allowed to pass out in the delivery room.”

Matthew raised his wine glass towards his brother. “I think that’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say. I’ll stick with Mom and Dad in the waiting room.”

The omega chuckled as he rolled his eyes at his brother. “Knew I could count on you, bro.” He finally turned to Tino and Berwald with a fond smile on his face. This was the couple that would raise his baby. They deserved a special place in his life. “Doctor Wang said there’s a limit of two people in the delivery room. If there wasn’t, then I would have gladly let you both inside there with me.” 

“We understand, Alfred.” Tino replied as he waved the omega’s worries away. “You don’t even have to let us come into the delivery room. That’s your time with the baby and our presence might take away from that initial bonding.”

Alfred shook his head in disagreement, “no, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all. I know you two have sat outside a delivery room before, only to be told the birthmother changed their mind. I don’t want you to worry about that this time. You might not have given birth to the little monster, but you’ll get to see the baby being born. I want Tino in the delivery room with me so he can watch his baby being born.” 

It would be the closest Tino ever got to experiencing birth and he was eternally thankful for the teenager’s gift. Despite promising himself that he wouldn’t cry, Tino felt tears well up in his eyes and he frantically grabbed a napkin to dab his tear ducts. “Thank you, Alfred. We...we don’t know how to express our gratitude.”

When his mate could no longer speak, Berwald wrapped his arms around the sniffling omega. “My wife is right, we’ve wanted a baby for so long that this all seems like a dream. I have no protest to waiting outside with your family. In the end, we’re leaving the hospital with our baby.”

Alfred felt like his lips would fall off if he smiled anymore, but he couldn’t help the happiness sparking inside his chest. He finally felt like everything would be all right. He made a good decision and was making the Oxenstiernas dreams come true. He felt Arthur laid his hand over the top of his stomach again, and another kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

“I think,” Arthur began softly, “we should be the ones thanking you two. Alfred and I love each other and we’ll always love the baby. We don’t have the resources to raise the baby.” He locked eyes with his boyfriend as Alfred glanced over at him. “I was a bit of an ass in the beginning, but now I know that you two are the best choice for the baby. Thank you for accepting our conditions of an open adoption. We have no desire to butt into the way you raise the baby, but we would love to see pictures and hear updates. You’ll always have a piece of us with you now.”

Tino nodded his head as he reached over to hold Alfred’s hand. “Birthdays, holidays, even just because days, we want you both to have a relationship with the baby. We’ll work out all the messy details later, but you have my promise that the baby will know about you two. Baby will know all about the love you two had for each other and for it.”

“That’s all we ask,” Alfred whispered, wiping his eyes again. Damn, everything had gotten so emotional over the past few minutes. “Okay, okay, no more sad crying shit.” They laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. “So, baby is going to be born on Friday. Doctor Wang said they would keep baby and I until at least Sunday, so you should be able to take the baby home Monday. They’re not going to let everyone spend the night at the hospital, but it’ll give Arthur and I a few days to say ‘goodbye’ to parenthood. Don’t be a stranger, though. The baby will need to know y’all too.” 

Matthew raised his glass of wine as everyone agreed with the plan. Between the crying and the laughter, the entire table was emotionally drained. His glass was raised, though, and he smiled as he looked around the table. “How about we make a toast? To new beginnings.”

Everyone raise their glass along with Matthew and toasted to their new beginnings. As the glasses clinked together, Arthur leaned close to Alfred and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. The conversation picked up around them, so no one heard the question whispered into his unsuspecting boyfriend’s ear. 

“Will you be my mate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, next chapter is the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. I fought with myself over the last few paragraphs, but it sets up the final chapter. If you feel like it didn't fit, then you're probably right. It doesn't fit now, but it will tie some things together.


	18. Week Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the baby wasn't going to be the hardest part of Alfred's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. 
> 
> Also, I now have fanart for this story. A first for me! Thank you so much Ryder Rebel for the amazing character references for George and Louis. They're absolutely amazing and I think everyone should check them out for a better mental picture of those two.
> 
> Louis: http://sta.sh/0qzn0ch4dc1
> 
> George: http://sta.sh/0xbk5szpyg0

(Week Forty-One) 

Arthur asked him to be his mate and Alfred’s entire world suddenly centered on that one question. He didn’t have a good enough answer for Arthur, so he ignored it. It was surprisingly easy for Alfred to ignore that burning question for the next week. Between preparing for the baby and submitting the last of his college applications, the omega discovered fairly quickly that Arthur wasn’t going to demand an answer from him. He had looked a little sad when Alfred sputtered out an apology and excused himself to the bathroom at the restaurant. For all the sadness in those pretty green eyes, the alpha didn’t bring it up again once he returned to the table. So, for the next week, Alfred pretended he never heard the question and the two danced around each other with cool acceptance. 

It hurt Alfred’s feelings, to be very honest. He knew it was his fault, but the sudden shift in Arthur’s attitude made him queasy. His hormones were everywhere as the days wound down towards the true end of his pregnancy. He knew that queasy feeling was nerves and from being upset with himself. Even after all that maturing he did, the omega still felt so young. Alfred just wished that he knew how to approach his boyfriend. How could he make it right between them? He couldn’t ignore that question for the rest of his life. It wasn’t fair to either of them. 

Yet, Alfred continued ignoring the question even as he was taken into the hospital the morning of May 16th. Arthur was at his side, like the dutiful alpha, as he was taken for pre-op protocol. Through the paperwork and the initial tests, Arthur held the omega’s hand until Doctor Wang had the nurses roll Alfred into the operating room. When Tino joined them and settled on Alfred’s left, Arthur even leaned down to brush a kiss against his forehead and whisper a soft ‘I love you’ into his ear. Now, Alfred would never admit to it, but he did sniffle a little at the declaration. Arthur loved him, even if he did have a commitment problem. Could he spend the rest of his life with Arthur? It didn’t scare him to realize that he could do it. He could be Arthur’s omega and it would make him so happy. 

Settling down was fairly easy as the anesthesia rolled through his body and he focused on just breathing to keep himself calm. The doctors made a sterile tent around his stomach, preventing Alfred from seeing the incisions. Maybe that was a good thing, because he didn’t know how it would feel to see himself being cut open and not being able to truly feel the pain. Tino was an angel at his side, gently stroking Alfred’s hair away from his bangs as Doctor Wang began cutting through his lower stomach. He would have a small scar for the rest of his life, but he wasn’t really worried about it. He lay there on the table and swallowed down the thick emotions as Tino kept peaking over the blue cloth barrier. 

“You’re doing amazing, love.” Arthur whispered, startling the omega enough that he gave a small jolt. Luckily, his jolt wasn’t enough to startle the doctors and they continued working on bringing his baby into the world. “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

Alfred glanced over at his boyfriend, reaching up with his hand to cup the alpha’s face. “You didn’t scare me. I was just doing a lot of thinking.” He inhaled as he watched Arthur’s face pale just a little. They must have started the cutting. Alfred was hit with such a moment of nostalgia and love that he thought he would cry as he watched Arthur glance at him so lovingly. God, why did he ever second-guess his feelings for this alpha? “Hey,” he said, calling Arthur’s attention back to his face, “you remember that question from the restaurant?” 

The alpha nodded, tilting his head as he turned his attention away from the operation. He still looked a little green around the edges. “The one you still haven’t answered?” He said it without bitterness in his voice, but with a hint of curiosity. “I remember it vividly.”

“Ask me again.” Alfred commanded, a smile on his face as Tino let out another gasp of excitement. From the clamor around him, he could tell Doctor Wang finally cut through his skin and the soft layers of fat to reach his uterus. Only a few more inches and the doctor would pull the baby out of him. It was a bit irrational, but he almost wished he could stop the moment. He was on the cusp of adulthood in more ways than one. The window of time to have childish thoughts and actions was slowly closing. He was becoming an adult, and it was scary, but he was ready. “C’mon, ask me again.”

“I don’t know if I should.” Arthur knelt down to hold Alfred’s hand and soothe his hair back. “Shouldn’t you be focusing on having a baby?” He asked with a quirky grin on his face. “The miracle of life is happening just over that blue sheet.”

“Fuck the miracle of life,” Alfred quipped, wrinkling his nose as Arthur buried his face into his hair to hide his snort of laughter. “I’m literally a vessel right now. No pushing. No screaming. This is the best thing ever.”

A quiet moment passed between them as Arthur lifted his head to search Alfred’s face for any hint of a joke. Yet, he didn’t ask again. “Look at us, being so selfish when the attention should be on our baby.” He gave another glance over the sheet and paled again. “That wasn’t a good idea,” Arthur mumbled as his knees went a little weak. A nurse noticed and grabbed a stool for the woozy alpha to sit on. 

“Wimp,” Alfred goaded, grunting as he felt the doctor push the flab of his skin higher on his chest. It didn’t hurt, but the added pressure was uncomfortable. “What’s going on?”

“Baby wiggled further into you.” Tino answered, smiling down at the omega. “Nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Doctor Wang is about to break the amniotic sac. After that, it’ll only be a few minutes until baby is born.”

Alfred chewed the inside of his cheek before pushing Arthur closer to the wall of blue. “Man up and watch it for me.” The sudden attachment to the baby was unexpected for the omega, but he knew Arthur would need to see this. Arthur was the one that wanted the baby for so long and he would keep this memory close to his heart. 

Arthur nodded as he peeked back over the wall of blue. From his position, he was given a nearly perfect view of Alfred’s open abdomen. God, that was a trip. Doctor Wang winked at the teenager as he pulled a blunt instrument and tapped the end against the milky white curve peaking from his omega’s open uterus. Almost instantly, the sac popped and the amniotic fluid poured down Alfred’s stomach. Moments later the doctor reached into Alfred’s uterus to pull a blood-and-goo covered baby out of the mother. Arthur’s heart leaped into his throat as Doctor Wang cut the umbilical cord and rubbed the baby’s sternum to get a good, strong cry. His baby was strong from the sound of that cry. 

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Alfred reminded the alpha, sniffling just a little at the sound of those cries. He would be so glad when he didn’t cry at the drop of a hat anymore. Pregnancy hormones were terrible. He couldn’t even get any details from Tino. The man was beside himself, openly crying happy tears as he followed the nurse with the screaming baby. “Arthur, details, man.”

Arthur laughed, rubbing a hand across his face as he struggled for words. He was just so in awe at the little human being cleaned off a few feet away from him. “God, Alfred, he’s beautiful. He has blond hair, and maybe even blue eyes. Oh, poor thing, he has my eyebrows. Is that…that’s...that’s a tiny knot. He’s an alpha.” 

“He?” Alfred asked, chuckling as he craned his neck to see Tino hovering over the incubator as they cleaned the baby free of gunk and tested his vitals. “A boy. I knew it would be an alpha. Gave me entirely too much trouble.” Alfred sighed softly, feeling strangely content as Doctor Wang began stitching him back up. He itched to hold him. He knew it wasn’t going to be his baby, but his instincts demanded that he nurture the infant. “Can….can I hold him?”

Tino slowly came into his side, rocking a cooing bundle in his arms. The older omega looked so damn natural holding the baby that Alfred almost felt bad about wanting to hold him. Tino just smiled as he gently laid the wiggling bundle on Alfred’s chest. “Jesus, kid.” Alfred whispered as he brought his hands up to cradle the baby to his chest. “You are a fat little thing.”

“Ten pounds even,” Tino said proudly, moving a bit of blanket away from the baby’s face so Alfred could get a better look at the little life he helped create. The little guy didn’t look like much right then, but there was a hint of Arthur’s jaw underneath that layer of fat. He would be a handsome boy. “He’s twenty-one inches long too. He’s a big boy.” The omega leaned down to kiss Alfred’s forehead. “Thank you for him. He’s perfect, Alfred.”

He was perfect, and the omega couldn’t believe he was finally there. It was over and the end was completely worth it. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

(One day later)

After Doctor Wang finished stitching him up, a whirlwind of visitors descended upon the recovery room to see him and the baby. For the entire next day, Alfred had visitors, which left him exhausted. The happy grandparents hadn’t left without raining a million kisses to the infant’s face. Not to mention all the pictures they forced everyone to pose for, because even if no one talked about it, the baby wasn’t going home with their family. They might not see the baby for several more weeks and Louis was adamant that he had pictures to show off. 

Matthew begrudgingly admitted that Alfred made cute babies. Of course, both brothers ribbed Arthur for passing down his humongous eyebrows until the alpha sulked. Alfred managed to soothe his wounded pride by assuring the alpha that he found his eyebrows very sexy. Someday, the little alpha would grow into his eyebrows too. Gilbert and Kiku even managed to stop by long enough to see the little human their friend made. 

As far as Tino and Berwald were concerned, the two hovered around the edge of the room. They’d all gotten to be very good friends, but a sense of déjà vu began to settle over their minds. They’d seen happy birthmothers take back their babies. Alfred promised he wouldn’t do that, but teenagers changed their minds. So, they tried to keep from forming a strong attachment in fear of having it snatched away from them again. It was a difficult task too, one that they ultimately failed at because Alfred never quite let them stray too far away from the baby. He wanted them to form an attachment, because it made it easier for him to let them leave with the infant. 

When everyone finally cleared out, Alfred managed to fall asleep while the Oxenstiernas and Arthur discussed the infant snuggled inside his crib. Everyone wanted a clean break. Once the baby was cleared to leave the hospital, Tino and Berwald would take him home. Alfred would be stuck in there for a few more days, but he wasn’t too worried about that. His biggest fear was having second thoughts. He didn’t want to regret watching his baby being carried away by another couple. Alfred didn’t think he would regret it, but hormones made him irrational sometimes. Even in his sleep, his mind wouldn’t leave him alone. He felt like he barely closed his eyes before Arthur was nudging him awake. 

“Wake up, love. We have some paperwork to finish signing.” Arthur cooed into his ear, making Alfred sigh as his eyes fluttered open. He was exhausted. Even though he hadn’t exerted a lot of energy birthing the baby, the anesthesia zapped the energy out of him. Sluggishly, he managed to sit up with his alpha’s help. “There’s a boy,” Arthur praised, carefully climbing into the bed beside his omega. Cradled inside the alpha’s arms was the slumbering baby, snoozing happily and completely unaware of the commotion overhead. 

Alfred gave everyone a sleepy smile as Arthur passed the baby to his arms. Their social worker, Basch, helpfully opened his clipboard to reveal the stack of papers they needed to sign. “First things first,” the social worker said as he tapped a birth certificate, “baby needs a name.”

“We never picked one out,” Arthur admitted as he let the little boy hold his pinky finger. “We always thought we would let Tino and Berwald pick the name out.” He turned to the omega, smiling as Alfred agreed with him. 

Tino’s smile lit up the room as he held his mate’s hand. “Peter.” He said without a second thought. “Peter Kirkland Oxenstierna. We wanted him to keep your last name, so he can always have a little piece of you two with him.”

Basch nodded as he carefully wrote down the little alpha’s name on the birth certificate and gave it to the nurse to file with the hospital. “Now, per your agreement, this is the paperwork for the open adoption. Once you two sign these papers, you’re giving up custody of Peter to Tino and Berwald Oxenstierna. Per the agreement, the Oxenstierna have agreed to supply the birthparents with routine updates on Peter’s progress and visits.” He looked between the two families. “Tino and Berwald will, at that time, begin making all medical and legal decisions for little Peter because they will be his legal guardians. Does anybody have any objections to anything I’ve said?”

“Can we have a few minutes alone with Peter?” Alfred asked suddenly, clutching the little alpha closer to his chest as he rooted around in his sleep for a nipple. Alfred’s gown was quickly dampening with milk. Without missing a beat, the omega adjusted the gown so Peter could eat. He’d agreed to continue pumping breast milk for the first few weeks of Peter’s life. He wanted to give the little alpha all the advantages he could gain in life, even if that included sore nipples for a few weeks. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see the fearful look in Tino’s eyes, but he couldn’t miss the comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s going through that mind of yours, Alfred?” Arthur asked as the door closed and left them alone. “You’ve been in favor of this since the very beginning. You can’t back out now. It would be cruel.” The alpha nudged Alfred’s chin up to look into his watery blue eyes. “Sweetheart?”

“I just wanted to say ‘goodbye’.” The omega admitted as he leaned back to let Peter feed. “I’ve carried this little parasite in my body for nine months and with two strokes of a pen I’m going to sign him away.” Alfred sniffled and wiped his eyes with his free hand. “I can’t take care of a baby, but fuck, my body wants me to.” The emotional omega exhaled slowly, glancing over at his alpha with tears clinging to his eyelashes. “I didn’t think this would be hard.”

“Neither did I,” Arthur admitted as he curled up beside Alfred and laid his head on the omega’s shoulder. He lazily watched Peter feed, listening to the soft cooing his son made with each breath. “We’re not losing him forever, though. We’ll see him. We’ll watch him grow up. We’ll love him.” When Alfred moved to lift the baby to burp him, Arthur stroked a chubby cheek until those pretty blue eyes peered over at him. Precious. “We both know we have to sign that paper.” He reached for the pen still laid on the serving table and slowly signed his rights away as Peter’s father. 

Alfred watched the movement of that pen before peering down at the baby in his arms. Peter made another soft sound before falling back to sleep. “It’s for the best.” He agreed, exhaling softly as he took the pen from Arthur and scratched his name across the paper. His heart was heavy in his chest, but there was a lightness slowly floating through his body. It was done. His baby had a good home and a set of loving parents. “We did it.” 

“Yeah, we did.” Arthur replied, gently taking Peter so they could hold the baby between them. It seemed almost unfair to hog the last few minutes from Alfred, so they could share the little alpha for the moment. Peter seemed far too content and happily snoozed between the teenagers. “Hey, Alfred.”  
The omega hummed as he turned to curl a protective arm around the swaddled bundle. “Be my mate?”

The omega snorted before reaching up to stroke Arthur’s cheek. “I had a whole bunch of smartass answers to give you, but I did leave you hanging for a week without an answer. I’ll go easy on you this time.” He leaned forward to kiss his alpha sweetly. “Of course I’ll be your mate.”

Arthur wanted to shout over such happy news, but the heavy emotional burden of handing Peter over was soon to come. They stayed in that little bed for nearly an hour before Alfred kissed the top of Peter’s head and decided he was ready. Arthur called Tino and Berwald back into the room to present Basch with the paperwork. Once everything was check over and signed, Arthur carefully took Peter from Alfred’s arms and gave him to Berwald. The couple was almost incapable of speaking after finally receiving the one thing they always wanted. Their gratitude could not be measured in words, but the bed-ridden omega could see the love shining in their eyes. They would never forget how much of a gift Peter was to them. 

With Peter being cleared to go home, the Oxenstiernas had little reason to stay at Alfred’s beside. Of course, Tino wouldn’t allow their departure without one last showing of gratitude. He smiled as he handed a bag over to Alfred. “Berwald and I wanted to give you two something to remember this day by. We know you’ll never forget it, but we wanted to give you something special for giving us our dream.” Berwald securely rocked the fussing Peter in his arms as Alfred opened the bag to see a matching set of jewelry boxes. Inside each box was a matching silver locket with Peter’s birthdate engraved onto the back. The inside of the locket housed their first (and only) family picture. It was perfect. 

“Thank you,” Alfred whispered, easily slipping the chain around his neck. “I’ll treasure it always. We can’t even begin to tell you how much we appreciate everything you’ve done for us.” He pressed the locket close to his heart before giving the new family a soft smile. “Take care of him for us. If he’s anything like his father, he’ll be trouble.”

“It’ll be nothing we can’t handle,” Berwald promised before shaking Arthur’s hand and holding the door open for his mate. “We’ll take good care of him. We promise.” 

Tino reiterated the same promise before pressing a loving kiss to Alfred’s cheek. “We’ll send pictures all the time and we’ll set up a visitation date before you two leave for college. Thank you, once more.” There could be no more waiting or no more stalling. Tino gave them a final smile before walking out the door. Berwald left right after him and all of a sudden it was all gone. 

The hectic months of pregnancy and the bubbling shame of being unsure of his nurturing ability disappeared with the swing of a hospital door. Alfred exhaled slowly before pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. “Hold me until I fall asleep?”

“Silly omega,” Arthur whispered back, “I never plan to let you go.” He didn’t let him go that night either. They curled around each other and silently mourned the life they could not have and celebrated the life they would have. Most of all, they took joy in the knowledge that Peter would be well cared for and loved beyond all measure. 

They’d made it to the end, but they would never forget the sacrifices along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end to the story. The last chapter is more of an epilogue that catches up to where everyone ended up. Please stick around for it because it's going to tie up any loose ends.


	19. Week Four-Hundred-Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The misspellings in the letter are on purpose. Eight-year-olds don't tend to have very good grammar. They're still learning, after all!

(Week Four-Hundred-Sixteen)

Plates clanged against the side of the sink as Arthur washed the remaining bits of their anniversary supper off the good china. They never actually liked using the expensive plates because Alfred tended to drop everything like a toddler. So, in lieu of breaking the Kirkland family heirlooms, they decided plastic plates and cups were the way to go in their house. Except, of course, on the anniversary of their bonding. For one night they pretended they were a fancy couple and used the damn plates with an underlying threat of murder if the omega even chipped a saucer. Obviously, it was absolutely hilarious to Alfred after it was Arthur that dropped the dainty butter dish on the dining room floor.

“How’s kitchen duty?” Alfred teased as he plastered himself against his mate’s back and nibbled along the alpha’s ear. His heat was soon. He could feel the cramps working their way up his stomach and making that uncomfortable heavy feeling at the base of his spine. At nearly twenty-six-years-old, the omega was practically a champ at determining the signals his body was giving him. He felt cuddly, which meant he would need to call into work for the next few days. “Arthur,” he whined when the alpha hadn’t given him the proper amount of attention, “pay attention to me.”

“I’m trying not to break another dish.” Arthur answered, carefully setting a plate on the dish rack to dry. “My mother would kill me if she knew I broke her great-grandmother’s china. You do realize this stuff survived the Blitz, but couldn’t even last nine minutes in our house.”

Alfred sighed loudly, burying his face into Arthur’s neck. “I’ll work on gluing the pieces back together later. Come open the latest email from Peter with me.” He tugged the alpha’s arm to get him into the living room. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning, which meant it was nearly eight back in the states. “C’mon, Artie, he goes to bed at eight and he’ll want a response before he goes to bed or he’ll pout for a week.” 

Arthur couldn’t deny his boy anything, and let the remaining dishes sit in the cooling water as he followed his mate. They’d gotten Peter a small laptop for his eighth birthday. He was mostly using it for games, but Tino and Berwald made him an email account so he could email Arthur and Alfred. They monitored the account like good parents, of course, and it was a great tool to grow the alpha’s written communication skills. Peter only emailed them and a pen pal from Latvia he received during a school-wide pen pal project. 

Alfred was already logging into the email account by the time Arthur plopped on the couch beside him. The little symbol popped across the screen as the account loaded before a new email notification was shown in the inbox. Sure enough, it was from Peter. 

“Dear Momma Alfred and Daddy Arthur,

Mom said I had to thank you again for the computer, so thank you! It is really neet! I like talking to you since I cant see you since you are all the way in England! I heard Daddy say you would come visit soon, but that Daddy Arthur had some kind of block and needed to see new things to write. He is too old to play with blocks. My teacher wont let me play with blocks during class, so he cant either. I hope you bring me something back. Like a cool sword! I learned to swim and ride a bike this week. Mom put pictures on the email for you. I have to go to bed now. Mom is taking me to see Uncle Mattie tomorrow morning so I have to get up early. 

Love you, 

Peter”

Alfred smiled as he read each word before downloading the attached pictures. “Bless Tino,” he whispered as the snapshots of the little alpha pulled up on his screen. There his son was riding a bicycle without his training wheels and sporting a matching pair of Band-Aids on his knees. In the next picture Berwald was holding him as he kicked his way across the pool in their backyard. He looked so happy and healthy. 

“He’s happy,” Arthur remarked as he took the laptop from his mate and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. “Even if he does seem to be a sneaky little thing. We’ll need to tell him to stop eavesdropping.” He was a bit touched to hear that Tino and Berwald were concerned with his writer’s block. He was having a difficult time finding a new subject to write about. After graduating from university with a degree in Journalism, Arthur became an intern at an editing company in Virginia. He liked his job, but he found very little passion in it. 

During his entire year at the company, he found himself growing distant from Alfred and the tiny toddler he loved with all his heart. He knew it was time for a change and quit his terrible job to pursue another line of work. He began writing children’s books, and never looked back. “The Adventures of Peter the Pirate” was on the New York best seller’s list for nearly six months before being toppled by the sequel, “Peter and the Seven Wailing Seas.” He wrote them for his son, but enjoyed sharing them with the world. He had a few more sequels in the ‘Adventures of Peter’ series, but he began to branch out into adult fiction with an intricate historical re-write of famous English monarchs. He had to publish them underneath a pseudonym to separate his raunchy adult novels with his children’s fiction. He wasn’t going to lie “Henry VII and the Six Alphas” made him more money than ever expected to make off a trashy novel. 

The sudden spike in his popularity led Alfred and Arthur to move to the United Kingdom for a year. Arthur needed to be closer to historical sites, and Alfred career was flexible enough for them to pick up their lives. Instead of pursuing a degree in astrophysics, Alfred eventually settled into a good engineering degree program to get his aerospace engineering degree. He was great at his job too. The omega always had a head for math and science, but he seemed like a natural in the middle of the hard chaos of his course load. Right after he graduated, Alfred applied for a civilian engineering position within the US defense department, easily being accepted. It was that job that allowed Arthur to quit his terrible job at the editing company. 

Matthew ribbed them for months after Arthur became a ‘househusband.’ It was a bit unusual for the alpha to stay at home while the omega went off to work, but they’d never claimed to be a very traditional family. Arthur stayed at home to work on his novels, and Alfred developed technology for the space program. Even when they decided to move, Alfred’s experience and dedication paved the way for a job offer at a company in the UK. It was a joint American-British agency that needed a few fresh ideas and face to their team. With nothing to really hold them back, they left for a new life in a new country. 

It was difficult leaving Peter behind, but the weekly Skype calls and emails made it all easier. Tino and Berwald even promised to plan a trip to see them. Peter was getting old enough to travel, and they wanted to return to see their own families before the end of the summer. There was even talk of letting Peter stay with his biological parents for a week while Tino and Berwald enjoyed a little vacation of their own. Alfred welcomed the idea as he and Arthur toyed with the thought of having another child. 

“Of course he’s sneaky, he spends too much time with Matthew. I always knew he would corrupt the child.” Alfred joked, chuckling as he crawled into his alpha’s lap and placed his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Their son did spend a lot of time with his uncle. After completing his own schooling, Matthew accepted a job as a physical therapist for a NHL team. He’d never wanted to play professionally, but he enjoyed being so close to the action. Matthew even coached a junior hockey league team on the side that boasted a winning streak of three seasons. Luckily, Tino and Berwald shared this love for the sport and enjoyed letting Matthew torture his nephew during practice. 

His brother was still unmated, but his mother kept implying that Matthew was courting a cute Beta that owned a flower shop in town. Apparently, he sent tulips to the alpha almost every week. Louis found it adorable that Matthew was still so awkward around others. He blamed George. Louis and George were still going strong. As George grew closer to his fiftieth birthday, he woefully started losing the battle against his thinning hair. His mate promised he looked as handsome as he did the first time they met. With an empty nest at home, Louis opened up a small bakery in the town square. It kept him busy, and he put his baking skills to good use. Of course, the bakery didn’t fill the hole in his heart. He saw Peter regularly, but it wasn’t the same as a child in his arms. The last email from his mother mentioned that they were looking into becoming foster parents. Alfred knew they couldn’t be happier.

“It’s not all Matthew,” Arthur reminded, kissing along Alfred’s jaw, “Gilbert likes to kidnap him too. Even Kiku can’t be trusted. You made very bad friend decisions in high school.” His husband was beginning to smell a bit sweet. The memory of long heats licked at his spine as he cupped the omega’s hip. 

Alfred disagreed with Arthur, but he had to admit his friends hadn’t forgotten about them. Kiku moved back to Japan after high school to attend university there. It was only a few years later that he began work as a video game designer. He usually sent Alfred prototypes of his games to test for him. For Peter, he would send children’s games. 

Gilbert took them all by surprise when he joined a pack. Packs weren’t as sociably acceptable as they were in previous years, but he found love with his pack. He didn’t care what everyone else said about his lifestyle. He became the alpha and shared an omega with a beta. Eventually, they made their way to California where Gilbert worked as a stunt double. 

“You’re just jealous my friends are awesome.” Alfred snipped, panting as he felt the slick begin to run down his thighs. “Fuck.” Bonding could only happen during a heat, so their bonding anniversary always ended up being a weeklong affair. He pulled away from Arthur’s soft touches to press a sweet kiss to his lips. “You know, we did alright.”

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at his mate as he teasingly cupped his crotch. “I would certainly think so.” He tugged Alfred’s sweatpants away with a leering glance before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “You want to know something amazing?”

“What?” Alfred asked as he kicked his trousers away and stole another kiss. 

“This is only the beginning.” 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your touching comments, kudos, and viewings of this story. All of that kept me going. I began this story at a rough time in my life and to see the completion of the story and my difficult times is wonderful. This is the first multi-chapter story I've ever completed and it's been such a good ride. I have no plans for a sequel for this story, but I do have plans to begin another multi-chapter story soon. UKUS is a new pairing for me, but I think my next story will branch back to USUK. There are so many options now!


End file.
